EL SECRETO DEL REY
by La viuda Negra
Summary: Hace doce años que nadie se digna a distraer al rey con sus desesperados intentos de atravesar el Laberinto. Ya es hora de que Jareth lo abandone para vengarse de aquella que le derrotó.
1. I UNA OFICINISTA ESTRESADA Y UN REY ABU

**¡Bienvenidos a mi segundo fic, espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no pertenecen, supongo que son propiedad de Jim Henson, de George Lucas y de ellos mismos (David Bowie y Jeniffer Conelly, jajajajajaja!!!). Es un homenaje a una película que ví cuando era peque y me apasionó, ahora con 23 años la sigo viendo (debo haberla visto unas 60 veces, sin exagerar) y me sigue gustando cada vez más. No saco con este ningún beneficio económico, solo el placer de soñar con David / Jareth.**

**I. UNA OFICINISTA ESTRESADA**

**Y UN REY ABURRIDO **

Janice entró en el despacho de Sarah con un humeante vaso de plástico en cada mano, descubriendo a su compañera de pie frente al gran ventanal, con la mirada ausente entre el tumultuoso tráfico de aquella gris mañana de enero.

- ¿Café? – preguntó en tono despreocupado -.

Un breve parpadeo fue el único signo visible de que Sarah había abandonado su trance. Janice ocultó su curiosidad tras una encantadora sonrisa. Se llevaban muy bien, pero apenas llevaban un par de meses trabajando juntas y todavía no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para preguntar abiertamente a su compañera que le preocupaba. Es cierto que la empresa no vivía su momento más boyante, pero eso nunca había interferido en el carácter de Sarah. Era enérgica y trabajadora, pero también una de esas personas que se toman el trabajo como un medio de subsistencia y no permiten que los altibajos les afecten demasiado. Además, los beneficios flojeaban desde hacía meses, mientras que el comportamiento taciturno y distraído de Sarah era fruto de la última semana.

- Muchísimas gracias – Sarah había respondido a la invitación de Janice con una sonrisa cómplice que devolvió a su rostro su habitual jovialidad -.

- De nada. Me quedaría a tomarlo contigo pero… ya sabes – y diciendo esto, señaló con la cabeza la pared del despacho contiguo, que ocupaba Tom, el Director Gerente -.

Ambas rieron por lo bajo. Sabían que si comenzaban a charlar mientras tomaban el café, este aparecería en la puerta con aire inocente para pedir algo urgentísimo a alguna de las dos, obligándolas a posponer para más tarde su conversación sobre la película de la noche anterior, sobre lo baratos que estaban los zapatos en tal sitio o sobre cualquier otra estupidez que las distrajese un rato. Con un gesto de muda resignación, Janice abandonó teatralmente el despacho, dejando a Sarah con la sonrisa pintada en los labios, pero de nuevo, sola. Se sentó con un suspiro en la horrible silla de diseño que trataba de dar un aire post - moderno y futurista a la oficina, pero que era incómoda a más no poder y bebió un largo trago de café.

_- Dosis de realidad_ – pensó mientras lo saboreaba – _Justo lo que necesito_.

Y tomando un bolígrafo que hacía juego con el bote que lo contenía, con la silla y con el resto del mobiliario, trató de concentrarse en como reducir los gastos de ese mes y de donde sacar nuevos y poderosos clientes en un mercado saturado por una brutal competencia.

Puede decirse que lo consiguió durante casi una hora, pero tras ese breve espacio de tiempo, regresó a su mente la imagen del hombre que el sábado de madrugada había visto solitariamente sentado en la pequeña mesa de un encantador localito, uno de sus preferidos, en la zona bohemia de la ciudad. Si él la había visto a ella, era algo difícil de saber, pues a pesar de ser de noche y de estar en un lugar cubierto, escondía sus ojos tras unas elegantes gafas de sol, que tenían todo el aspecto de ser carísimas y exclusivas.

En ese momento, Hugo había posado su alocada mano sobre el hombro de su amiga Sarah para que esta contemplara la exuberante belleza del joven camarero mulato que repartía mojitos entre las mesas. Eso solo distrajo a Sarah unos segundos; cuando dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia la mesa ocupada por el hombre de las gafas, un grupo de cuatro o cinco señoras de ostentosos abrigos le impedían la visibilidad y cuando estas se apartaron para acomodarse en un sofá cercano… ya no estaba. La mirada de Sarah quedó fijamente posada en la silla vacía, preguntándose si realmente había estado ocupada hasta ese instante, y lo que era más importante, si su ocupante era quien ella había pensado…

Sarah agitó nerviosamente la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad del despacho que ocupaba en el momento presente. Él no existía. No había existido nunca. Lo ocurrido hacía doce años no había sido más que la grandiosa fantasía de una preadolescente a quien su desbordante imaginación impedía madurar. Eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez cuando el recuerdo de la aventura que había vivido entonces regresaba a su mente, cosa que ocurría cada cierto tiempo: cuando ojeaba un libro infantil con ilustraciones de hadas y duendes, cuando iba a casa de sus padres y entraba en su vieja habitación… pero desde hacía una semana era algo que no podía apartar de su mente. Llevaba todos esos años convenciéndose a sí misma de que lo único emocionante que había ocurrido en su vida no había sido más que un sueño, una quimera, un desvarío… Y de pronto, ahí estaba Él, sentado en aquella silla con sus perfectos rasgos rectilíneos, con el pelo corto pero igual de rubio que cuando bailó con ella en el interior de una burbuja…. ¡No! No era Él, por una sencilla razón: Él no existía.

El sonido del teléfono le hizo dar un respingo en su asiento. Cuando descolgó el auricular, escuchó la voz de Janice hablándole desde el despacho de enfrente:

- Hora de la reunión con los peces gordos.

Sarah suspiró con la angustia propia del condenado a muerte que sabe que ya ni un milagro puede librarle de su desdichada suerte. Recogió sus papeles y los metió ordenadamente en una sobria carpeta de cuero negro. La presencia era importantísima para aquellos señores tan serios. Así que, del mismo modo, se colocó el cuello de su inmaculada camisa blanca y atusó los cortos mechones de su cabello endurecido por la gomina. _"Demasiado corto"_, diría su madre cuando la viera, pero ella se sentía cómoda y segura con ese look, le daba un aire duro muy conveniente en su trabajo.

Con aire aparentemente tranquilo, salió de su despacho, con la negra carpeta entre las manos, dispuesta a aguantar con estoicismo la reunión que solo se vería interrumpida por la comida dos horas más tarde. En ella tendría la oportunidad de escuchar la cantinela de siempre: el previsible hundimiento de la compañía en un indeterminado espacio de tiempo era algo tantas veces escuchado, que ya no le afectaba en absoluto… Es más, algunas veces, durante escasos momentos, deseaba que se precipitara la hecatombe. Entonces recordaba que el alquiler no se pagaba solo y rectificaba sus oscuros deseos. Así que, armándose de valor, se dirigió a la sala de reuniones como un torero, llevando por capote la carpeta repleta de posibles soluciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jareth se aburría. Y si había algo que el Rey de los Duendes no podía tolerar, era el aburrimiento. Se encontraba solo en el gigantesco salón de su castillo, semitumbado de lado en el majestuoso trono de plata y terciopelo negro, mientras sostenía en la mano derecha un cristal esférico con el que jugueteaba distraídamente. Con la mano izquierda sostenía su regio mentón. Su hechizante mirada bicolor vagaba sin rumbo por la sala. El tic – tac del hermoso reloj de pared le resultaba más agobiante cada vez. Él, que siempre había considerado al tiempo su aliado, que había jugado con él y lo había vuelto del revés según su antojo y necesidades, veía como se convertía ahora en su más pérfido enemigo, acechándole de forma inexorable con su lento transcurrir.

Se puso de pie con un elegante movimiento, comenzó a atravesar salas y habitaciones y a subir y bajar interminables escalinatas como alma que lleva el diablo, como si tuviera algo tan importante que hacer que no pudiera ser demorado un segundo más. Tras atravesar un largo corredor de piedra, pobremente iluminado por la titilante luz de las antorchas, salió al balcón más alto y espacioso de su castillo, desde el cual podía contemplar la enorme vastedad de su Reino. Sus dominios se extendían más allá de lo que la vista podía abarcar. Contempló con enorme melancolía el infranqueable Laberinto que rodeaba el castillo y la Ciudad Duende por los cuatro costados. ¡Ay¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que nadie se perdía en su más lograda creación? Apretó el puño y contrajo la boca en una mueca de disgusto. ¡Demasiado bien lo sabía! Hacía la friolera de doce años que nadie se dignaba a distraerle con sus desesperados intentos de atravesar el Laberinto en pos de un ser querido (o no) del que había deseado librarse sin haberlo pensado antes fríamente.

Y doce años antes, Ella. Aquella cría insolente aparentemente igual a tantas otras que lo habían intentado con anterioridad. No solo había osado desafiarle internándose en el Laberinto dispuesta a franquear la Ciudad Duende y el Castillo, algo que ya exigía una considerable dosis de valor y que pocos se habían atrevido a intentar, sino que además lo había conseguido. Le había derrotado. La única que lo había hecho en todo el reinado del Temido y Poderoso Jareth. _"No tienes poder sobre mi"_. Cinco sencillas palabras y toda la magia del encantamiento de Jareth, desvanecida por completo. La chica se largó con su hermanito y no se supo más de ella.

Y desde aquel momento, el hastío; el continuo transcurrir de los días cada uno exactamente igual al anterior. Jareth, Rey de los Duendes, se sentía condenado al olvido, más aún, al ostracismo, al destierro en su propio castillo. Era, como solía decirse, un canario en una jaula de oro.

Y ya no podía más. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿el qué? La única manera de abrir la puerta del mundo de los humanos era que uno de ellos pronunciará en voz alta el conjuro que hacía manifestarse a la imponente figura de Jareth. Y estaba más claro que el agua, que o bien desde hacia tiempo los humanos se las apañaban muy bien solitos para deshacerse de molestas compañías, o bien la acción de la chica había sellado la entrada al mundo del Rey de los Duendes. ¿No habría ninguna otra forma de abrir la puerta? Eso era lo que Jareth se preguntaba mientras enrollaba entre sus enguantados dedos un largo mechón de su hermosa y rubia melena. Si había algún otro camino hacia el lado de los humanos, él lo desconocía, pero sí sabía quien podía ser conocedora de tamaño secreto: Moixa, la vieja bruja que vivía en la más profunda cueva de la más alta montaña en las heladas Tierras del Norte.

Jareth ya había tomado su decisión. Hacia allí partiría sin demora, solo, a pie y de incógnito, dispuesto a perecer en el intento, con el único objetivo de salir de la espiral de tedioso vacío en la que se hallaba inmerso desde hacía una docena de años y poder, por fin, ejecutar la venganza que su frío corazón había ido fraguando durante todo ese tiempo, hacia la única causante de aquella situación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Agotadora. Ni más ni menos que el resto de las reuniones de los últimos meses, sencillamente, agotadora. Por varios motivos: por lo aburrida, por lo repetitiva y, ante todo y sobre todo, por lo infructuosa.

Sarah iba en el metro con el estómago emitiendo ensordecedores rugidos. A aquella hora del mediodía el vagón iba atestado de estudiantes y demás afortunados que podían comer en sus casas. Ella no tenía tanta suerte. Simplemente se desplazaba un par de paradas para encontrarse con Enrick en un punto intermedio entre las oficinas de ambos y poder comer juntos. Hacían esto un par de veces por semana, puesto que entre diario era el único momento en el que podían verse. Ambos tenían unos trabajos bastante absorbentes. Bajó en la parada de siempre y ascendió ligera los escalones del metro. Cuanto antes llegara más tiempo tendría para comer y, claro… para estar con Enrick.

El restaurante era un lugar aséptico y bastante "aparente" teniendo en cuenta lo asequible de sus precios. Enrick nunca habría ido a uno de esos sitios que apestan a fritanga. Acostumbraban a comer allí, aunque esa zona, medianamente céntrica tenía otro buen número de locales. Allí ya les conocían, eran clientes habituales, les trataban bien y les invitaban al café.

Enrick ya estaba sentado en la mesita del rincón, la que más le gustaba, con el maletín del portátil y el periódico en la silla de al lado. Consultaba su reloj a través de los cristales de sus anticuadas gafas de montura dorada. No era feo, pero el corte de pelo recto y sin gracia y el traje barato, le daban aspecto de profesor de internado. Cuando la vio sonrió brevemente y se puso en pie para el protocolario beso de saludo.

- No digas nada – comenzó él – Se prolongó la reunión.

- Como lo sabes – afirmó más que preguntó Sarah mientras colocaba su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla y se acomodaba frente a Enrick -.

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- Negativo.

- Deberías abandonar el barco antes de que se hunda.

- Como las ratas.

Ante la dura respuesta de Sarah, Enrick optó por cambiar de tema y dejar que la comida transcurriera tranquila y sin sobresaltos. En poco más de una hora, ambos abandonaban el restaurante y se paraban uno frente al otro antes de separarse en direcciones opuestas.

- Solo digo que allí desaprovechas tu talento, por no decir que las probabilidades de ascenso son nulas.

Sarah sonrió melancólicamente. _"Ascenso"_ era una de las palabras favoritas de su novio, junto a _"previsible", "largo plazo", "realista"_ y otras tantas parecidas. Él llevaba dos ascensos en menos de tres años y aunque no lo hacía intencionadamente, se lo recordaba a Sarah a menudo.

Tras un beso de despedida tan protocolario como el de saludo, Sarah se dirigió de nuevo a la estación de metro, de vuelta a la oficina, con una sensación de amargura y pesadez mayor aún que la del trayecto de ida. Esta vez el vagón iba más despejado y pudo dejarse caer con desgana en un asiento vacío. Sin saber porque, Él ocupó de nuevo sus pensamientos, dejándola tan absorta, que a punto estuvo de pasarse de parada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Moixa escuchó un ruido tras ella, pero no se molestó en girarse, sino que se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa cruel y dirigiéndose al gato blanco que dormitaba en un sillón, le espetó en tono irónico:

- Vaya, Belcebú, mira quien se digna a visitarnos, nada más y nada menos, que Su Majestad, el Rey de los Duendes.

- Déjate de sarcasmos, Bruja – respondió Jareth arrojando a una silla su raída capa; lo que había sido una lujosa prenda de armiño había quedado reducida a jirones por el largo viaje, por la nieve y por los vientos huracanados de aquella región de los hielos -.

También su piel y sus labios estaban cortados por el frío. Su ropa estaba sucia de polvo y barro. Más parecía un mendigo que un rey, pero había merecido la pena, porque allí estaba por fin, ante Moixa, la vieja bruja. Cualquiera que escuchara esa expresión, pensaría en una de esas viejas jorobadas con una verruga en la punta de la nariz, gorro puntiagudo, y largo y estropajoso cabello blanco, removiendo cosas repugnantes en un gran caldero humeante. Cualquiera que pensará eso se equivocaría en todo, menos en lo del caldero. Cuando Moixa al fin se dignó a apartar la vista del recipiente sobre el que trabajaba y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Jareth de frente, este tuvo que esforzarse para que la hermosura de Moixa no le hiciera perder la poca dignidad que su mísero aspecto le permitía conservar.

Moixa tenía los ojos de un color violeta intenso, como ópalos resplandecientes, piel blanca como la nieve y una espesa y larga melena ondulada de color rojo fuego. Rasgos gatunos y figura escultural. Ostentosas sortijas adornaban cada uno de sus dedos, enormes zarcillos pendían de sus orejas, del mismo modo que collares y pulseras de su cuello y muñecas. Más sencillo era su atuendo de seda verde que dejaba al descubierto una larga y estilizada pierna y unos delicados pies descalzos. Lo único que afeaba aquella prodigiosa visión era la cicatriz que le cruzaba el lado derecho de la cara, desde la primorosa ceja hasta la barbilla. Ella sí parecía una Reina.

- ¿A qué debemos tu agradable visita, Jareth? – preguntó la dama poniendo los brazos en jarras mientras alzaba una ceja -.

- Si sabías que era yo, también sabes a que vengo; déjate de juegos. Necesito respuestas.

Jareth atravesó la estancia, apartó al gato del sillón con un manotazo y se sentó. Sentía dolorido cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Moixa tomó una jarra dorada que descansaba sobre la mesa y llenó dos copas de un líquido purpúreo. Acercando una silla al sillón que ocupaba Jareth, se sentó mientras le ofrecía a este una de las copas. Él la tomó delicadamente, aunque sin dar las gracias, y la apuró de un trago. El cálido líquido descendiendo por su seca e irritada garganta, renovó poco a poco las energías de cada miembro de su cuerpo.

Los largos minutos de silencio fueron rotos por Moixa:

- Sinceramente, no creí que tuvieras tanta paciencia. Nada menos que doce años, sentadito en tu trono como un niño bueno. Me defraudabas.

Jareth hubiera querido abalanzarse sobre Moixa y abofetearla, o mejor aún, estrechar entre sus dedos aquel cuello de cisne hasta que dejara de respirar… pero no convenía. Necesitaba su ayuda y era mejor tomar actitud de penitente.

- Quiero cruzar al otro lado.

- ¿Para qué? – fue la sencilla respuesta de la bruja.

- Porque allí habrá sin duda más cosas que hacer que en este agujero olvidado. Quiero divertirme. Hacer cosas nuevas y… - Jareth se quedó callado es ente punto -.

- Y encontrarla – continuó Moixa con la más pérfida de sus sonrisas, diciendo lo que Jareth había callado – Para vengarte, claro.

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó ofendido el Rey de los Duendes - ¿Para qué si no?

El silencio volvió a hacerse patente entre ambos, pero esta vez fue Jareth el encargado de romperlo, intentando en vano que su tono de voz no sonará ansioso o suplicante:

- ¿Hay alguna forma de hacerlo sin necesidad de contar con un humano?

- El conjuro que te invoca a aparecerte ante ellos – explicó Moixa en tono neutral mientras se ponía en pie y vagaba como distraída por la estancia – es, por así decirlo, la llave de entrada de los humanos a nuestro lado de la realidad. Abre a ellos nuestro mundo… pero existe también una llave de salida, de nuestro lado al de ellos.

Una mueca triunfal se dibujó en los labios de Jareth y una ola de felicidad recorrió su cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde está la llave de salida? – preguntó él con avidez, sin importarle que la respuesta supusiera otro agotador viaje en busca de esa dichosa llave -.

Moixa sonrió y se sentó de nuevo ante él con una enigmática sonrisa.

- La has tenido encima todo este tiempo. La llevas colgada del cuello, estúpido.

Jareth bajó la cabeza con gesto confuso y tomó entre sus manos el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello. A diferencia de Moixa, era la única joya que le adornaba. Se trataba de una especie de media luna con los cuernos hacia abajo y acabada también en punta por la parte superior. Era de una plata bellísima y delicada y llevaba engarzada en el centro una hermosa piedra negra.

- ¿Cómo se usa? – preguntó Jareth marcando amenazadoramente cada una de sus palabras y tratando de obviar el insulto de Moixa-.

- Gira la piedra hacia arriba y la puerta se abrirá ante ti. Crúzala rápido porque durará tan solo unos segundos. Para volver, devuélvela a su posición original y repite el mismo proceso.

Algo tan fácil, tan sencillo… parecía mentira, doce años perdidos. Pero ya no valía la pena lamentarse. Jareth se puso en pie, atravesó la estancia, volvió a colocarse la raída capa sobre los hombros y salió al exterior sin cruzar ni una sola palabra más con Moixa. Ya fuera, con el ensordecedor ruido del viendo azotando sus oídos y con la nieve haciendo ondear los restos de su capa, Jareth no pudo oír la carcajada de Moixa en el interior de la cueva:

- Disfruta de tu viaje, Jareth, que nosotros disfrutaremos de tu ausencia¿verdad Belcebú?

El gato, sin prestar atención a las palabras de su Ama, volvió a ocupar su lugar en el cómodo sillón y se quedó dormido al instante.

Por su parte, Jareth se alejó unos metros de la entrada y allí donde dos rocas proporcionaban un abrigo perfecto contra el temible temporal, arrojó al vacío la capa destrozada. Tomó el preciado amuleto con la mano derecha, giró la piedra noventa grados con la izquierda y… ante sus ojos apareció la tranquila calle de uno de esos residenciales barrios humanos, con casitas unifamiliares rodeadas de pulcros jardines. Enseguida reconoció la casa de la esquina, era la última que había visitado. La puerta al otro lado se había abierto en el mismo sitio en el que se cerró la última vez. Contempló aquella visión unos instantes con gesto imperturbable y cruzó el umbral. La brecha entre los dos mundos se cerró un segundo después de que él la atravesará.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jareth probó con cautela el mojito que un camarero mulato le acababa de servir, sin poder reprimir un gesto de satisfacción; estaba buenísimo. Allí todo sabía bien, como el café con pastas que la madre de Sarah le había ofrecido el día anterior mientras parloteaba como una descosida:

_- No, Sarah ya no vive aquí, sabe, se trasladó a un piso del centro hace meses, ya sabe, para estar más cerca del trabajo… ¿Y dice usted que la conoció en un viaje?... pues está muy contenta, sabe, trabaja por la zona financiera y los fines de semana viene a vernos, bueno, también aprovecha para salir con sus amigos, por esa zona tan bohemia de la ciudad, sí, hombre donde los músicos tocan por la calle y esas cosas tan artísticas… ella es muy de eso, sabe, de pequeña se pasaba las horas muertas dibujando sirenas y hadas, pero ahora con el trabajo… creo que va mucho a un sitio famoso por los mojitos, fíjese usted que cosas, pero los jóvenes, ya se sabe, bueno y no lo digo por usted, que es joven aún… _.

El pequeño Toby, que ya era un hombrecito de casi trece años, había mirado con reproche a su madre por toda la información que le estaba dando sobre su hermana a aquel desconocido. Su madre pensaba que las personas peligrosas eran esas que tenían muchos pendientes por la cara, tenían tatuajes y llevaban rajados los vaqueros, y aquel hombre con su inmaculado y sobrio aspecto, no correspondía ni de lejos con aquel perfil, pero a Toby sí le parecía peligroso.

Jareth se preguntó si el chico se acordaría de él… lo más probable es que tuviera un vago recuerdo, como un sueño lejano, de ahí las constantes miradas de desconfianza que le dirigía desde la mesa en la que fingía hacer los deberes.

Una mujer encantadora, sin duda; era una pena haber tenido que dejarla a ella y al pequeño dormidos en un profundo sueño, del que no recordarían nada cuando despertasen.

Llevaba allí un buen rato y tenía casi mediado el mojito, cuando la puerta se abrió con un tintineo de campanitas y un grupo de tres chicas y un chico de veintitantos años todos ellos, cruzaron el umbral y se internaron en el local.

Dos de las chicas avanzaron delante, mientras el chico se quedaba un poco rezagado con la tercera. Jareth la reconoció al instante a pesar del corto cabello. No había duda, era ella. Habían transcurrido doce años, pero no había cambiado apenas. Sus rasgos habían madurado, se habían perfeccionado, pero seguía teniendo aquellos enormes ojos verde oliva rebosantes de inteligencia, de vida, de imaginación…

Y entonces ella, sabiéndose observada, había girado instintivamente su cabeza hacia donde él estaba y la expresión de su cara se transfiguró en un gesto difícil de interpretar. También él sintió una extraña e indefinible sensación recorriendo su cuerpo… rabia… miedo… felicidad… deseo… todo un torrente de contradictorios sentimientos embargaron al Rey de los Duendes en aquel cruce de miradas…

En aquel instante, el chico que la acompañaba, un joven con una estrafalaria camiseta de colores chillones le señaló algo y ella se distrajo apenas un segundo. Sabiéndose protegido por la cortina de señoras que acaban de entrar colocándose frente a su mesa, arrojó un billete sobre la mesita, y escapó por el pequeño ventanuco abierto en la parte superior de la pared, convertido en lechuza. Nadie se dio cuenta.

Ya en la calle volvió a tomar su forma humana, pero al hacerlo, notó como la cabeza se le iba de repente y como su vista se nublaba. Tuvo que apoyar la espalda en una pared cubierta de graffiti y respirar hondo varios instantes hasta que se recuperó del todo. Imaginaba a que se debía aquello: este lado de la realidad era un lugar descreído, donde la gente carecía de imaginación y nadie (o casi nadie) creía en la magia. Por ello, sus poderes no funcionaban correctamente, duraban menos de lo habitual. Tenía que intentar prescindir de ellos en la medida de lo posible.

Jareth recorrió las calles atestadas de jóvenes más o menos sobrios, dirigiéndose a su hotel con paso tranquilo. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos e iba silbando de pura felicidad. Sarah había cruzado la mirada con él pero habían sido apenas dos segundos, dudaba que hubiera conseguido reconocerle, aunque si había sido así, tampoco tenía demasiada importancia. El juego había empezado y tenía la sensación de que el marcador se había estrenado a su favor.

A un lado de la calle una chica negra entonaba un sentido blues acompañada de un joven de larga melena rubia que tocaba el saxofón.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**¿Os ha gustado o quereis matarme por destrozar un clásico?**

**Viuda Negra**


	2. II EL REENCUENTRO

**¡Hola, holita, hola!**

**Aclaración: los goblins secuestraron mi fic y lo publicaron en Fanfiction, pero la copia que ellos tenían estaba sin revisar. Por eso quizá, alguien leyó el primer capítulo antes de que lo corrigiera. No tiene mucha importancia, solo hay dos cambios: 1) la historia se inicia en Enero no en Abril. 2) Los ojos de Sarah no son oscuros, sino Verde Oliva, me di cuenta viendo de nuevo la peli, tratando de prestarle atención a ella y no a Jareth. ¡Jajajajajajajajajjajajajajajaja! También he añadido los guiones de los diálogos, que por capricho de esta página Todopoderosa, no habían salido.**

**Disclaimer: Si David o Jareth me pertenecieran... ainsss... pero no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Jim Henson, George Lucas y no sé quien más.**

**II. EL REENCUENTRO**

Hacía ya dos meses que Sarah se había cruzado con el misterioso "desconocido" en aquel bar que preparaba los mejores mojitos del mundo… bueno, al menos los mejores fuera de Cuba. El tiempo transcurrido desde aquella noche sin que novedad alguna perturbase la paz mental de Sarah, tuvo sobre esta un efecto tranquilizador. Aquella extraña visión había quedado reducida a "alucinación derivada del stress". Su buen humor volvía a estar intacto.

Por si fuera poco, una pequeña luz comenzaba a vislumbrarse al final del negro túnel del hundimiento empresarial. Si bien una fusión por absorción no resultaba la perspectiva más halagüeña para sindicato y trabajadores, era al menos una solución, una esperanza que emergía después de meses de incertidumbre. Si iban a engrosar las filas del paro de todas maneras…

Hasta los periódicos se habían hecho eco de la noticia en su sección de economía. En su despacho, Sarah hojeaba uno con una media sonrisa; tampoco ella se fiaba del todo de aquel negocio: _" … tras una etapa de rendimientos decrecientes esta parece ser una solución a los problemas… pasar a formar parte de un holding de carácter internacional presente en más de veinte países ha sido recibido como maná caído del cielo por parte del Consejo… tras fructíferas negociaciones, el nuevo y flamante presidente de la compañía, David R. Jones, tiene previsto reunirse la semana próxima con la junta de accionistas y en breve lo hará con los representantes de los trabajadores; a este respecto ha afirmado que no peligra ningún puesto de trabajo, es más, si todo marcha como él espera, el futuro crecimiento de la empresa hará necesarias nuevas incorporaciones…, bla, bla, bla" ._

Sarah arrojó a un lado el periódico sin perder la sonrisa. Bueno, solo el tiempo diría en que terminaba todo aquello. Sin embargo, algo la carcomía. Giró su silla hacia la pantalla del ordenador y escribió en el buscador de Internet: _"David R. Jones"_.

Búsqueda infructuosa: aparte de los enlaces a las secciones de economía de los periódicos digitales que contenían prácticamente la misma información que Sarah acababa de leer en papel, nada de nada. A Sarah le extrañaba aquello. Normalmente a los periódicos les gustaba indagar cosas sobre los grandes ejecutivos, como donde habían estudiado, como habían llegado a donde estaban, a cuanto ascendía su capital personal, si habían tenido problemas por evasión de capitales, si tenían algún Miró en el cuarto de baño _(NA: jajajaja!),_ si alguna secretaria los había denunciado por acoso sexual… en fin, esas amenas cosillas. Pero de este, nada de nada. Parecía emergido de la tierra como reproducido por esporas. Por no poner, no ponía ni edad ni nacionalidad, ni por supuesto fotografía.

_- Qué cosas_ – pensó Sarah sin darle excesiva importancia -.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unos días más tarde, Sarah salía del metro más apurada de lo habitual. Llegaba tarde al trabajo. La culpa era del metro, que se había quedado un cuarto de hora parado entre dos estaciones, con el vagón lleno hasta la bandera de gente al borde de un colapso nervioso; no era la mejor forma de empezar el día.

A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar fijarse en el Lexus LS 460 de color negro aparcado en la entrada de la empresa. Ella no entendía absolutamente nada de coches, y no sabía que ese era el nombre del modelo que tenía delante, pero no había que ser un experto para darse cuenta de que aquel era un coche caro. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en los labios de Sarah imaginando al dueño: cincuentón, calvo, gordo, uno de esos tipos que necesitan prolongar su miembro viril a toda costa…

- _¡Qué asco!_ – pensó - _¡Ojala venga la grúa y se lo lleve, idiota¿No sabes que no se puede aparcar ahí? Con ese coche, serás un nuevo rico prepotente y pensarás que eso no va contigo… claro, como a ti el metro no te deja tirado entre dos estaciones…_

Esos eran los pensamientos de Sarah mientras subía los escalones que daban acceso a la puerta principal, iba tan acelerada que no se paró a pensar quien podría ser el dueño, ya que ni siquiera el sueldo del Director Gerente daba para esa preciosidad.

Nada más pisar la moqueta de la recepción, notó que pasaba algo raro. Mucho más ajetreo del habitual. Cristine, la recepcionista, parecía no dar abasto ella sola con la centralita, el nuevo becario se peleaba con la fotocopiadora, el informático iba y venía cuando normalmente tenía la misma agilidad que un ficus…

- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? – preguntó en voz alta, sin hallar respuesta; todo el mundo seguía a lo suyo -.

Entonces vio a Janice corriendo hacia ella con su larga melena castaña revoloteando alrededor de la cabeza:

- ¡Sarah, Sarah…¡Qué fuerte!

- ¿Me cuentas que pasa aquí, por favor? – preguntó Sarah un poco harta de ser la única que parecía no estar metida en el ajo - .

- Está aquí.

- ¿Quién?

- El Presidente, el Señor Jones.

- ¡Ahhh! Resuelto el misterio del cochazo. – Sarah empezó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección a su despacho, con Janice a su lado - ¿Y qué hace aquí¿No debería estar en la sede central, en un súper despacho, tomando café con los peces gordos?

- Quiere conocernos a todos, uno por uno. Desde el becario hasta el Director Gerente – explicó Janice mientras entraban al ascensor para subir al piso de arriba -.

- Pues que bien – respondió Sarah en un tono ásperamente sarcástico -.

- ¿No estás nerviosa?

- ¿Por un cincuentón gordo, calvo y barrigudo que necesita compensar la escasa longitud de su pene, con un coche de lujo? No.

- Yo no le he visto todavía, pero Nelly sí, y dice que es guapísimo – la puerta del ascensor se abrió y salieron a su pasillo -.

- Nelly es una guarrilla, le parecería guapo un babuino afeitado.

Con estas palabras habían llegado a la puerta del despacho de Sarah. Ambas observaron que el de Tom estaba cerrado a cal y canto.

Ahora mismo están ahí los dos – dijo Janice en voz baja – Creo que después vamos nosotras.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah estaba absolutamente concentrada en la corrección de unos informes, cuando al cabo de aproximadamente hora y media sonó el teléfono. Lo cogió y reconoció al instante la voz de Tom, su jefe. Parecía más entrecortada y suave de lo habitual:

- Sarah, el Señor Jones quiere verte en mi despacho. Yo voy a bajar a recepción un rato a hacer unas llamadas urgentes…

- Enseguida estoy ahí – y sin más colgó el auricular.

Había estado tan liada, que se le había olvidado la visita sorpresa del Presidente. Oyó como se abría la puerta del despacho contiguo y como los pasos de Tom se alejaban por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Se puso en pie y repitió el ritual de colocarse la camisa y los mechones engominados. Salio al pasillo y giró hacia el despacho del Director Gerente. Aunque había querido hacerse la dura con Janice, la verdad es que sí estaba un poco nerviosa. La puerta estaba entreabierta, no obstante, agarró el pomo y golpeó con suavidad:

- Adelante – dijo desde dentro una profunda voz masculina, modulada y levemente arrogante -.

Sarah se estremeció. Aquella voz…. La había escuchado antes. Entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Un hombre alto, rubio y delgado contemplaba de espaldas la calle a través del amplio ventanal.

- Buenos días – dijo Sarah tímidamente, pero intentando que su tono fuera firme -.

En aquel instante, el hombre se giró. Sarah ahogó un gemido mientras el despacho comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Toda la tranquilidad de los últimos meses se esfumó como un suspiró y la sensación de angustia y sobresalto que había tenido aquel sábado de madrugada, volvió multiplicada por mil. Un sudor frío empezó a recorrer su columna. Ahí estaba él, Jareth Rey de los Duendes, con un traje de Armani gris perla y un corte de pelo digno de un abogado de teleserie americana, prácticamente ignorando su presencia.

- Sarah, si no me equivocó – el tono de su voz era neutral, aséptico, indiferente – Siéntese, por favor – añadió amable pero fríamente, sin esperar la respuesta de Sarah -.

Esta seguía paralizada en mitad del despacho. Sus piernas no se decidían a recorrer los escasos pasos que la separaban de la silla que aquel hombre señalaba con un elegante movimiento de su mano. Él tomó asiento en la butaca situada tras la mesa y la miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez. Las piernas de Sarah reaccionaron y se sentó frente a él con un brusco movimiento. No es que la joven se hubiera recuperado del shock, pero había reaccionado así intentando no caer desmayada al suelo ante el efecto devastador del ojo derecho, azul y frío como el hielo y del misterioso ojo izquierdo, color miel. Si alguna duda había tenido Sarah sobre la identidad de aquel hombre, esta se vio disipada ante la mirada bicolor que la contemplaba intimidante desde el otro lado de la mesa: hubiera reconocido los ojos de Jareth entre todos los ojos del mundo.

- Bien – continuó él – me presentaré. Mi nombre es David R. Jones, y como sabrá, desde hace unos días ocupó el cargo de Presidente de esta compañía…

El Señor Jones continuó hablando durante unos minutos sobre sus objetivos a medio y largo plazo. Sarah le contemplaba absorta, escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras. Aquel hombre era tan real, tan tangible, que no podía ser verdad lo que estaba pensando… ella podía incluso oler el aroma intenso de su colonia o de su loción de afeitado, no estaba segura. Tras esos minutos, que a Sarah se le antojaron horas, hizo una breve pausa en su monólogo para dirigirse a ella:

- Hablemos ahora de usted, Sarah. Cuénteme¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en esta compañía?

- … Eh, bueno… en Junio hará dos años. La responsable del departamento se retiró para hacerse cargo de su hijo enfermo y…

- Parece un puesto muy importante para alguien tan joven – interrumpió el Señor Jones -.

- Bueno, yo acababa de terminar la carrera y llevaba seis meses como becaria, pero tanto Tom como la antigua responsable consideraron que estaba preparada y…

- ¿Usted se consideraba preparada, Sarah?

- Bueno… supongo que… más que preparada, estaba ilusionada. Una oportunidad así, para alguien de escasa experiencia fue algo que…

- Fue una decisión muy arriesgada, sin duda.

Sarah se quedó callada. Aquel hombre, no solo la interrumpía constantemente, sino que la trataba con vehemencia. Estaba manteniendo con ella una actitud de falsa cordialidad, con su tono aparentemente relajado. Disfrazaba aquello de conversación normal, cuando realmente estaba midiendo cada unos de los gestos y palabras de ella. Sarah lo sabía, eso formaba parte del trabajo que ella desempeñaba a diario.

- ¿Cómo considera que ha sido su labor en todo este tiempo?

- Como bien sabe, hemos pasado tiempos difíciles. Siempre he intentado hacer mi trabajo de la mejor forma posible. Me consta que Tom está contento con mi rendi…

- No me interesa si Tom lo está¿lo está usted?

Sarah tardó unos instantes en responder:

- Todo es susceptible de ser mejorado. Supongo que esta nueva etapa es una buena oportunidad para introducir cambios y mejoras.

- Sin duda. Ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Como le he comentado a su Director, me verán por aquí constantemente. No soy una persona a la que le guste delegar funciones, quiero comprobar por mí mismo que las cosas van bien. Estoy muy ilusionado con este proyecto y espero poder trabajar en equipo con todos ustedes. Con usted, concretamente, debido a la importancia de su puesto, espero tener varias reuniones. ¿Le parece correcto?

- Claro. Yo también estoy ilusionada con este proyecto, Señor Jones.

Sarah ya iba a ponerse en pie dando por finalizada la entrevista, cuando él la detuvo:

- Una última cuestión, Sarah. Es algo que siempre pregunto a mis… _colaboradores_ – Ella se dio cuenta de que había evitado la palabra "empleados" - ¿Le gusta su trabajo¿Es lo que quería cuando era niña?

- No me disgusta mi trabajo, Señor Jones, pero no es lo que soñaba cuando era niña.

- Le agradezco su sinceridad, Sarah.

El Señor Jones se puso en pie y extendió su mano hacia Sarah que la estrechó con toda la firmeza que le fue posible, mientras se levantaba también. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica y sintió que las piernas le volvían a flaquear.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Sarah?

- Sí, perdone, es solo un pequeño mareo.

- Debería salir a tomar un poco el aire, está pálida.

- Sí, lo haré. Muchas gracias.

Sarah se giró y salió del despacho luchando por mantener la compostura. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar dar un ligero portazo al cerrar.

David R. Jones sonrió como no lo había hecho en ningún momento desde que Sarah entrara en el despacho. Se sentó en la butaca con las manos unidas detrás de la nuca y colocó los pies sobre la mesa. Había sido muy difícil ignorar deliberadamente el gesto estupefacto de Sarah, su azoramiento, el brillo enfermizo de sus grandes ojos oliváceos…

- Dos a cero, Sarah – dijo en voz alta, mientras estallaba en una cruel carcajada -.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enrick dormía plácidamente al lado de Sarah. Su respiración era suave y acompasada. Sarah no dormía; estaba sentada a su lado con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama. Giró la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo para mirar la hora en el reloj despertador que Enrick tenía en la mesilla de noche. Aunque tenían la luz apagada, los números del aparato brillaban en la oscuridad; las tres de la mañana.

Aprovechando que era viernes, habían ido a cenar con los compañeros de trabajo de Enrick. A Sarah no le caían demasiado bien, pero el sábado anterior habían ido de marcha con los amigos de ella y Sarah sabía el gran esfuerzo que suponía para su novio aguantar los frecuentes mariposeos de Hugo alrededor de cualquier chico guapo. Así que hoy le había tocado sacrificarse a ella.

Después se habían marchado juntos al apartamento de Enrick, sencillamente, porque era el más cercano al restaurante chino en el que habían cenado. A Sarah le encantaba la comida china, pero esta vez ni siquiera la había saboreado. Todavía estaba impactada por el acontecimiento de aquella mañana. Estaba totalmente distraída, no participaba activamente en ninguna conversación y Enrick, que era consciente de que su novia solo estaba allí en cuerpo pero no en mente, le dirigía constantes miradas de reproche, como diciendo: _"yo trato de ser simpático cuando estamos con tus amigos"_.

Habían llegado al apartamento hacía un par de horas, y aunque habían empezado discutiendo a consecuencia de la actitud taciturna de Sarah durante la cena, habían terminado haciendo el amor. Sarah había tratado de entregarse a ese momento apartando de ella cualquier pensamiento que no fuera Enrick y la pulcra habitación de su apartamento, pero no lo había logrado del todo. La mirada bicolor de David R. Jones y la descarga eléctrica de sus manos al rozarse, le habían asaltado en varios momentos como fotogramas de una película reproduciéndose en el interior de su cerebro.

Giró de nuevo la cabeza, esta vez hacia la derecha. Enrick continuaba durmiendo, dándole la espalda. Sarah apartó la manta y se levantó de la cama con un cuidado innecesario, ya que sus pies descalzos no producían ningún sonido sobre el suelo de parqué. Atravesó el pasillo a oscuras, pulsó el interruptor de la luz del cuarto de baño y se metió dentro cerrando la puerta.

Siempre que estaba en su casa y quería pensar u ordenar sus ideas sobre algo, llenaba la bañera de agua caliente y sales de baño y se quedaba tumbada entre la espuma hasta que el agua se enfriaba. Enrick no tenía sales pero un buen chorro de gel bastaría.

Sumergida ya entre las burbujas se dispuso a desembrollar la complicada maraña de sus pensamientos. Tenía que analizarlo todo fríamente desde una perspectiva lo más realista posible. Bien.

En primer lugar¿Había sucedido realmente aquello cuando tenía catorce años¿Qué posibilidades reales había de que aparte de este mundo en el que nos movemos, hubiera otros planos de realidad distintos, donde las cosas fueran completamente diferentes? Nadie había logrado demostrar su existencia, pero al igual que pasaba con Dios, tampoco nadie había conseguido demostrar su inexistencia.

Por otra parte, desde aquel día y hasta el sábado que vio a Jareth en el bar, su vida había sido de lo más normal. No hablaba sola, no veía fantasmas, no se sentía perseguida, no tenía miedo de que los extraterrestres controlaran su mente ni pensaba que el asesinato de Kennedy estaba estrechamente relacionado con la proliferación del cangrejo de río. No estaba loca. Era un chica normal, con un trabajo normal, un novio normal y vivía en un piso normal (por el que pagaba un alquiler anormal) en una ciudad normal.

Así pues, podíamos considerar que si aquella aventura no había sido un ataque de locura puntual, había sucedido realmente. Por lo que podíamos deducir que si la aventura era real, Jareth, Rey de los Duendes, también lo era. Existía.

Muy bien. Vamos bien. Primera parte del razonamiento concluida. Prosigamos.

Ella se había enfrentado con Jareth, le había desafiado y él se lo había tomado muy malamente. Ella había jugado, había ganado y le había destruido… Mal… Algo no cuadra en el razonamiento. Cuando en una película se dice que alguien ha muerto y no se ve el cadáver en ningún momento¿qué es lo que sucede? Que aparece al final de la peli, cubierto de polvo y diciendo: "_No. No estoy muerto, pero hubiera preferido estarlo antes que pasar un infierno en aquel campo de concentración vietnamita"_. Conclusión: no cadáver, no muerto. Jareth estaba vivito y coleando.

Punto tres¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Esta era la parte más sencilla del razonamiento. Si Jareth era real, también lo eran sus poderes. Sarah le había visto alterar el orden del tiempo, encerrar un mundo en una burbuja, burlarse de las leyes de la gravedad caminando por techos y paredes… Si Jareth era algo (aparte de cruel, egocéntrico, infantil, narcisista…), era inteligente. Y hábil. Había encontrado la forma de volver.

Y ahí venía la gran pregunta. La que más miedo e incertidumbre provocaba en la mente de Sarah y la que le obligó a echar otro chorro de gel en el agua, para que las burbujas resurgieran de nuevo¿Para qué había abandonado Jareth su cómodo Castillo, su precioso Laberinto y sus "amados" Duendes y se había presentado ante Sarah como un frío y calculador hombre de negocios? Tic – tac, tic – tac, piensa Sarah, piensa. Tras largos minutos la palabra se dibujo en su mente con una pasmosa claridad: Venganza. No había otra explicación… ¿Qué otro sentimiento podría haber impulsado al malvado Rey de los Duendes a hacer algo así? Ninguno.

Bien. El hecho de aceptar que la venganza era el mecanismo impulsor de la visita de Jareth provocaba el surgimiento de una nueva cuestión¿Por qué no se había dado a conocer¿Por qué actuaba como si fuera un hombre corriente (forrado, pero corriente), que no conocía a Sarah de nada? Esta duda hizo tambalearse todo el elaborado planteamiento de Sarah. Dicen por ahí que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte; ¿y si aquel estirado yuppie no era Jareth, sino que simplemente se le parecía de manera casi idéntica? En ese caso, aquel hombre habría pensado que la Responsable del Departamento era un poquito rara y que llevaba mal los encuentros cara a cara. Pero Sarah desechó rápidamente esa idea. Y esta vez no basándose en ningún pensamiento lógico o científico, sino simple y llanamente en su intuición. Lo sentía. Y más cuando recordaba esos ojos de colores mirándola fijamente. No podía haber otro par de ojos como aquel. Eran únicos. Jareth era único. La regla de los dobles, no valía con él.

Entonces¿a qué jugaba? Sarah halló la respuesta en la propia pregunta. Jareth jugaba. Como siempre. A eso se limitaba la existencia del Rey de los Duendes, a jugar. Sarah recordó las pruebas que había pasado en el Laberinto. No eran más que un juego ideado por Jareth. La vida sin juego no tenía sentido para él, y eso le dio otro posible motivo a Sarah para que este hubiera vuelto: allí solo en su Castillo no tenía con quien jugar, se aburría. Aburrimiento y venganza. Peligrosa combinación.

Bien. Perfecto.

Última cuestión¿Cómo enfrentarse al juego de Jareth¿Qué estrategia tomar?

Los minutos fueran transcurriendo lentamente. Las burbujas explotaron y el agua se quedó fría como un témpano. Sarah contempló las yemas de sus dedos arrugadas como pasas. Quitó el tapón, se aclaró los restos de jabón con el chorro de la alcachofa de la ducha, y ya fuera de la bañera, se envolvió en el enorme albornoz de Enrick.

- Mierda – pensó en voz alta -.

Su brillante razonamiento había quedado inconcluso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jareth tampoco podía dormir. Estaba en el balcón de la habitación del último piso de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Uno de esos con señor vestido de soldadito en la puerta. Miraba distraídamente las luces de neón, a falta de las estrellas que contemplaba desde su Castillo.

A pesar del frío, solo llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama, dejando al descubierto un cuello que parecía fuerte a la vez que flexible y un pecho ancho, cubierto de un vello suave y rubio. De ese cuello y sobre el pecho pendía el hermoso medallón que le permitía moverse entre los dos mundos. No se desprendía de él ni para ducharse.

No tenía el cuerpo de uno de esos chulazos de gimnasio, pero sí unos músculos suavemente definidos. También su rostro era hermoso; nariz recta y elegante, pómulos pronunciados. Jareth había descubierto el secreto de cómo detener el tiempo en su organismo justo cuando las primeras arrugas ya habían comenzado a insinuarse alrededor de sus ojos y de las comisuras de sus labios. Esas ya no se borrarían, pero ni una sola más les haría compañía. Nunca renunciaría a ese secreto por nada del mundo.

Miró un momento al interior de la habitación. La chica seguía durmiendo de espaldas a él, desnuda sobre la gran cama. Era muy bonita. Tenía unos grandes ojos verdes… había otras muchas prostitutas en aquel local tan distinguido, lleno de elegantes caballeros como él, pero aquella le había llamado la atención sin saber muy bien porqué.

Con la mano derecha tomó la copa que había dejado sobre la barandilla y bebió un largo trago. El güisqui no estaba mal, pero prefería los mojitos.

Meditaba sobre la evolución de su plan. Contra lo que pudiera imaginarse había necesitado poca ayuda mágica para llegar a la posición en la que se encontraba. Ser presidente de una gran compañía no tenía mucha más dificultad que ser Rey de los Duendes. De momento todo estaba saliendo como él había planeado, así que no entendía porque se sentía ligeramente desanimado y un tanto melancólico. Quizá fuera esa vista tan cosmopolita de la gran ciudad iluminada o la luna llena contemplándolo todo indiferente desde la bóveda celeste lo que le provocaba ese vago sentimiento de tristeza.

¿Estaría Sarah durmiendo¿Y a qué venía aquella pregunta en ese momento?

El crujido de las sábanas le hizo girarse de nuevo hacia la habitación. La chica se había dado la vuelta y le contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos y una encantadora sonrisa en los labios. Jareth abandonó de nuevo sobre la barandilla la copa de güisqui y le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica con sus perfectas hileras de blancos dientes.

Se internó en la habitación en penumbra y se tumbó en la cama junto a ella. Esta se acomodó sobre él y comenzó a besarle el cuello con avidez; pocas veces su trabajo resultaba agradable, había que aprovechar esas ocasiones.

Jareth recorría con sus manos las caderas de la chica. Estaba dispuesto a olvidar su melancolía dejándose querer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**PD1:** David Robert Jones es el verdadero nombre de David Bowie.

**PD2:** "Lexus" y "Armani" no me pagan por hacerles publicidad, pero deberían.


	3. III SARAH VERSUS JONES

**Bueno, pues aquí está el capítulo III para quien se esté leyendo esta historia... (¿Hay alguien hay?). Se lo dedico a la Debo, ****que me ha hecho una portada super chula para cuando la termine y la imprima en papel.**

**III. SARAH VERSUS JONES**

Si alguna verdad había dicho David R. Jones en su breve pero intensa entrevista con Sarah, era eso de que le verían continuamente. Los trabajadores de la delegación de Sarah, se preguntaban si el Presidente de la compañía le dedicaba tanto tiempo al resto de las oficinas como a la suya. Si hubieran pensado un poco más, se habrían dado cuenta de que eso no era posible. Si el Presidente pasase el mismo tiempo en el resto de las sucursales, su día habría tenido que tener mucho más de 24 horas. El Señor Jones pasaba por lo menos tres de los cinco días laborables de la semana encerrado en el despacho de Tom. Este último, se había desplazado a otro al fondo del pasillo, bastante más pequeño y peor iluminado, sin una mueca de disgusto.

Los sentimientos de la plantilla a este respecto eran contradictorios. No entendían bien porque el Presidente dirigía la compañía con mano de hierro desde su delegación, que no era una de las más importantes, en lugar de hacerlo desde la central como hubiera sido lo más lógico. Era algo que no dejaba de tener sus ventajas; los pedidos llegaban perfectamente a tiempo, se reducían los intermediarios, todo funcionaba más rápida y eficientemente… pero el escaqueo era prácticamente imposible. Se sentían intimidados.

En su despacho, David sonreía encantado ante esta situación. Tenía el mismo efecto sobre los humanos que sobre los duendes. Era algo que le divertía. Todos acataban sus órdenes sin sombra alguna de duda. El poder era algo que le fascinaba…

Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por la actitud desafiante de cierta responsable de cierto departamento. Sarah también acataba las órdenes del Presidente, cierto es, pero no sin cuestionarlas antes, criticarlas, ponerlas en entredicho… y lo hacía con calma y profesionalidad. Todos los miembros de la empresa se daban cuenta de que la responsable más joven era también la más rebelde y se preguntaban si la espada de Damocles no estaría pendiendo ya sobre su testa.

Tom y Janice, con mucha prudencia y diplomacia, habían intentado convencerla para que no se mostrara tan agresiva y desconfiada ante las estrategias empresariales de David R. Jones (que, por otra parte, eran excelentes), pero se habían encontrado con que la susodicha hacía oídos sordos a sus consejos, cosa que no dejaba de sorprenderles, ya que Sarah siempre se había caracterizado por ser bastante razonable.

Sin embargo, nadie se daba cuenta de que el Presidente, lejos de mostrarse contrariado ante la actitud guerrera de Sarah, parecía encantado… y nada sorprendido. Y es que el Señor Jones no hubiera esperado otra cosa de ella. Si se hubiera doblegado ante él sin oponer resistencia alguna, no habría sido la Sarah que él conoció, y no hubiera tenido sentido alguno su presencia allí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquella mañana el cielo había amanecido con nubes que amenazaban tormenta. Y esa misma amenaza de tormenta reinaba en la gran sala de reuniones. David R. Jones, haciendo gala de ese encanto personal y esa seguridad en sí mismo que tanto le caracterizaban, exponía punto por punto las claves para que nada se torciera en la inminente campaña de primavera. A lo largo de la mesa de roble, una docena de hombres y mujeres escuchaban absolutamente embelesados la brillante exposición que el Presidente de la compañía llevaba a cabo frente a la pantalla sobre la que se reproducían las imágenes del retroproyector. Era el rey de las estadísticas y con él los gráficos de sectores tomaban vida propia.

No obstante, un par de ojos de los que le contemplaban no mostraba el mismo embeleso que el resto, aunque, eso sí, la misma atención. Sarah tomaba nota casi textual de todo el discurso del Señor Jones. Tenía que reconocer que las teorías del Presidente eran rompedoras, originales… pero arriesgadas y cogidas por los pelos en algunos puntos. Y eran precisamente esos puntos en los que Sarah llevaba centrándose día y noche varias semanas. Tanto en su despacho como cuando llegaba a casa, frente a la pantalla del ordenador y con la mesa cubierta de libros y revistas especializados, había conseguido elaborar una memoria rebatiendo esos pequeños fallos de la estrategia empresarial de David R. Jones.

Cuando este hubo terminado su exposición, el abrumador silencio que había reinado hasta entonces fue roto por un enérgico aunque artificial aplauso.

_- Estupefactos. Los acabo de dejar impactados a todos, bueno… casi_ – pensó mientras contemplaba los obnubilados rostros de los asistentes - ¿Sarah, quería usted añadir alguna puntilla? – preguntó ya en voz alta -.

Algunos asistentes soltaron una tímida risilla ante la ironía del comentario de David R. Jones, no así Tom, que sentado frente a Sarah rogaba a esta con mirada suplicante que no fuera así. Sin embargo, su deseo no fue satisfecho.

- Pues verá… - comenzó esta – en esencia estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que ha dicho pero, creo conocer bien a nuestros clientes, y pienso que no ha tenido en cuenta ciertas peculiaridades de algunos de ellos. Me he tomado la libertad de elaborar un informe con estos, digamos, puntos oscuros de su discurso.

- Estoy ansioso por escucharlos – respondió David -.

El Señor Jones tomó asiento en la hermosa butaca que presidía la mesa y entrelazó los dedos mientras contemplaba a Sarah fijamente. A esta no se le escapó el tono cruel de sus palabras, ni el extraño brillo de sus ojos mientras eran pronunciadas. Un mal presentimiento recorrió la columna vertebral de Sarah y hubo de tragar saliva antes de colocar sobre la mesa el negro maletín en el que guardaba el exhaustivo informe que tanto trabajo le había costado elaborar. Introdujo la mano dentro y…

- ¡Dios Santo¿Qué es esto?

Sarah no pudo evitar esa expresión de pánico mientras contemplaba en sus manos una masa informe de papel húmedo, mordisqueado y completamente destrozado. Su trabajo, su valioso informe convertido en jirones de papel, allí, a la vista de todos.

- Sarah, me temo que el perro se ha comido sus deberes – dijo con sorna David R. Jones -.

Los murmullos que habían llenado la sala cuando Sarah extrajo del maletín aquel desastre, se convirtieron ahora en sonoras carcajadas. Al oír el mezquino comentario de David, Sarah explotó y comenzó a chillar, mientras arrojaba al Presidente de la compañía lo que quedaba de su informe:

- ¡Tú¡Tú eres el perro que se ha comido mis deberes!

El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la sala. La Responsable del Departamento acababa de acusar de sabotaje al mismísimo Presidente.

- Le aseguro, Sarah – respondió este sin inmutarse – que por mucha fibra que contenga el papel, no entra dentro de mi dieta.

- Para tu información, estúpido engreído narcisista, guardo en mi ordenador una copia del informe. ¡Y pienso hacer que todos la escuchen aunque sea lo último que haga!

Y diciendo esto salió de la sala con un sonoro portazo. Bajó directamente por la escalera, no tenía tiempo para esperar el ascensor. Nunca en su vida había estado tan furiosa. Iba tan ciega de ira que no se dio cuenta que había un cuerpo tumbado en medio en medio del pasillo que conducía a su despacho, tropezó con él y cayó cuan larga era:

- ¿Pero que demonios…¡Janice!

Sarah se giró y se arrodilló. Era el cuerpo de Janice el que yacía tumbado e inconsciente en medio del pasillo. Sarah olvidó de pronto su enfado por el informe destrozado y empezó a abofetear el rostro de su compañera:

- ¡Janice¡Janice, guapa, cariño, despierta!

Al cabo de unos instantes Janice abrió los ojos.

- Janice, tesoro ¿qué ha ocurrido? Iba a mi despacho cuando…

Entonces el rostro de su compañera se transfiguró en una mueca de terror:

- ¿A tu despacho¡No, no, no, no¡No puedes ir allí!

- ¿Por qué? – Sarah se temía lo peor -.

- Hay un… una… una especie de rata peluda, enorme, y, y… lleva un sombrerito… y se reía y… y…

Y Janice volvió a desmayarse. Sarah recorrió como una exhalación los escasos metros que la separaban de su despacho. Abrió la puerta de golpe y… allí ya no había ninguna rata con sombrerito, pero eso hubiera sido mejor que encontrarse con el panorama de desolación que reinaba en la sala. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de papeles, la silla estaba tirada por el suelo, había manchas de tinta por las paredes y… su ordenador no era más que un amasijo de cables y piezas roídas de plástico.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ante las explicaciones de Janice media hora más tarde, cuando hubo recobrado el conocimiento, Tom decidió avisar al Ayuntamiento para que enviasen a la brigada de recogida de animales salvajes sueltos. La joven, como Sarah pudo observar, había decidido omitir el detalle del sombrerito y de la risa, y al Director Gerente solo se le ocurría pensar que un gato o perro salvaje o rabioso se había colado en la oficina.

Una pareja de hombres con monos blancos y redes se personó enseguida en la empresa y dijeron que, efectivamente, lo ocurrido en el despacho de Sarah parecía obra de algún animalejo salvaje, tipo zarigueya, más que nada por las marcas de arañazos en el respaldo de la silla de Sarah. Sin embargo, por más que buscaron y rebuscaron peinando el edificio de arriba abajo, incluyendo los conductos de ventilación, no encontraron nada de nada.

A Sarah no le sorprendió. No había ninguna zarigueya; el destrozo de su despacho solo podía ser obra de un… ella sabía muy bien de que, pero se cuidó mucho de decir nada, bastante espectáculo había dado ya en la sala de juntas, como para que acabaran de tomarla por loca del todo. A propósito de lo ocurrido en la reunión, el revuelo causado por el ataque del animal, había hecho olvidar en gran medida el feo asunto entre la Responsable del Departamento y el Presidente, y a todo el mundo se le había olvidado un poco el calentón de Sarah.

Por fin, un reloj dio la hora de la salida y todo el mundo se apresuró a recoger. ¡Menudo día! Sarah intentó poner un poco de orden en lo que quedaba de su despacho antes de irse, pero pronto cejó en su intento. No había nada recuperable. Las chicas de la limpieza podían meterlo todo en bolsas de basura al día siguiente y tirarlo en el contenedor más próximo. Le enviarían un ordenador nuevo desde el departamento de sistemas y otra "cómoda butaca" cortesía del de marketing.

Sarah salió a la calle arrebujándose en su abrigo. No se encontraba bien, estaba algo mareada y le dolía la cabeza. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Las nubes que durante toda la jornada llevaban amenazando tormenta habían decidido ponerse a descargar agua a raudales en ese preciso instante y ella no llevaba paraguas. Todavía no había doblado la esquina para encaminarse hacia el metro cuando un lujoso coche negro se detuvo a su lado. Sarah decidió hacerse la loca y apretó el paso. David R. Jones descendió del coche con un paraguas también negro en la mano derecha que abrió enseguida. Alcanzó corriendo a Sarah y comenzó a caminar junto a ella cubriéndola con el paraguas:

- Terrible lo de su despacho. Lo lamento muchísimo – dijo el elegante hombre a modo de saludo, en un tono que realmente hubiera engañado a cualquiera -.

- Estoy segura de ello – respondió Sarah de manera cortante -.

- Vamos Sarah¿No creerá que yo he tenido algo que ver con ese desgraciado incidente¿No pensará que las bestiecillas obedecen mis órdenes?

Sarah se detuvo y le encaró. Volvía a sentir en sus venas el mismo sentimiento rabioso de la mañana. Le hubiera gustado abofetearle allí mismo. Se acercó tanto a él que apenas unos centímetros separaban sus caras (Sarah agradeció haberse puesto unos buenos taconazos aquel día) y le espetó en voz muy baja, pero marcando con fuerza cada una de las sílabas:

- Sé quién eres, sé que te traes algo entre manos, sé que vas a por mí y no lo voy a permitir.

- De verás que no sé a que se refiere – respondió él dócilmente – pero¿por qué no me dice donde va? Puedo acercarla en mi coche y así me explica por el camino porque me tiene tanta manía.

- No, gracias.

- Vamos mujer, se va a calar hasta los huesos y una Responsable de Departamento con gripe, no me sirve para nada.

Pero Sarah ya había empezado a andar, había doblado la esquina y se encaminaba al metro corriendo mientras las gotas de lluvia traspasaban su abrigo de paño.

David se quedó allí parado unos segundos con una media sonrisa en sus labios. Después se dirigió hacia su coche con paso tranquilo, cerró el paraguas, abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el interior. Cerró la puerta, se abrochó el cinturón y antes de arrancar el coche pulsó un botón que hizo que la música de los Rolling Stones inundara su lujoso automóvil. Empezó a recorrer las calles atestadas de gente que a esa hora salía de trabajar y se dirigía apresurada a sus casas.

Entonces, un pequeño gruñidito le hizo darse la vuelta y contemplar el asiento trasero. Debajo de unos trapos, Hewarz devoraba unas galletas poniéndolo todo perdido de migas. La voz del hombre sonó más dura y helada que nunca:

- Duende estúpido. Solo tenías que cargarte el informe del maletín y el ordenador. No hacía falta semejante destrozo, ni que dejases que te viera la otra chica.

Siguió recorriendo calles durante un buen rato, sin ninguna dirección aparente. Le gustaba conducir, era muy relajante. Le divertía ver a la gente fuera, tratando de dominar sus paraguas o directamente calándose, mientras él, seco y calentito, escuchaba buena música _(NA: mmm... por ejemplo... "Dancing in the Street", sí, esa es buena_). A pesar de esa sensación de calma y bienestar no estaba del todo feliz. El tres – cero no le sabía todo lo dulce que hubiera cabido esperar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah subió despacio las escaleras de madera que la llevaban hasta su piso, en la tercera planta, la última del edificio. Aunque había ascensor, rara era la vez que funcionaba. Era un inmueble antiguo, del siglo XIX, bastante céntrico y de aspecto señorial. A Sarah le gustaba muchísimo, a pesar de las goteras, el frío, y los crujidos extraños que se oían a través del techo cuando la noche se adueñaba de la ciudad. Aunque vivía en régimen de alquiler, sentía como si la casa fuera suya y todos los males se le pasaban cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Era su castillo particular.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que pensó al contemplar la puerta aquella tarde cuando regresó empapada del trabajo. Y es que había un niño de unos doce años sentado sobre el felpudo y profundamente dormido. El pelo mojado le caía sobre los ojos.

- ¡Toby! – exclamó Sarah sorprendida -.

El chaval abrió los ojos y esbozó una amplia sonrisa, como si aquella situación fuera lo más normal del mundo:

- ¡Hola, sister!

- ¿Pero que haces aquí?

- Una visita de cortesía – respondió el chico mientras se ponía de pie – Quería comprobar que todo te iba bien.

A Sarah no se le escapó la seriedad que había adquirido de pronto el rostro del muchacho. Sacó las llaves del bolso y ambos entraron en el interior de la casa.

A Toby también le gustaba el piso de su hermana. No tenía muchos muebles, pero Sarah los había envejecido con una técnica de decoración para que parecieran antiguos y combinaban muy bien con la arquitectura del edificio. Sarah encendió la calefacción apresuradamente pues hacía casi tanto frío como en la calle. Se cambió de ropa y le pasó a su hermano una camiseta vieja y una toalla para que tampoco él cogiera un resfriado. Al poco rato ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, cubiertos con mantas y bebiendo chocolate caliente del que se prepara en dos minutos _(NA: He decidido no publicitar más marcas hasta que no me den comisión, pero todos sabemos de cual hablo ¿no?)._

- ¿Sabe mamá que estás aquí?

El chico negó con la cabeza. A su madre no le gustaba que fuera solo al centro de la ciudad y menos un día lluvioso cuando ya había oscurecido.

- Le he dicho que iba a casa de Santi a hacer un trabajo.

Santi era el mejor amigo de Toby, iban juntos a clase y solo vivía a dos calles de distancia.

- Bueno, ahora confiesa, pequeño mentiroso ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Sarah -.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza y contempló con seriedad el interior de la taza de chocolate. A los pocos segundos respondió muy bajito:

- Tenía miedo de que alguien te hubiera hecho algo malo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sarah:

- Y… ¿Por qué… quién iba a querer hacerme algo malo a mí?

- Si te lo cuento no intentarás que me vea el psicólogo del cole¿verdad?

Aquella pregunta le bastó a Sarah para comprender que lo que su hermanito iba a contarle estaba estrechamente relacionado con Jareth, de una u otra manera. Sarah negó con la cabeza y Toby entendió que su hermana no mentía. Se acomodó más en el sofá, inspiró profundamente y comenzó a relatar:

- Verás, desde hace unas semanas notaba una sensación extraña cuando me despertaba, como si hubiera tenido un sueño de esos que se te olvidan, y por más que lo intentas, nada..., no consigues acordarte. Y, a veces, esa sensación incomoda me duraba durante todo el día. Era raro y no me gustaba.

Sarah asentía en silencio. Escuchaba a su hermano con toda la atención del mundo. El chico prosiguió:

- Pues bien, intenté recordar desde cuando me ocurría aquello y se me vino a la cabeza una tarde, hace unos meses. Mamá y yo nos despertamos. Eran las siete de la tarde y los dos estábamos en el salón, ella en el sofá y yo sentado en una silla delante de la mesa, con la cabeza encima del libro de mates. A mamá y a mí nos pareció raro que los dos nos hubiésemos quedado dormidos a la vez, ya sabes que no somos de mucho dormir y aquel había sido un día normal, no estábamos más cansados que los demás días. No le dimos más importancia… pero cuando recordé esa tarde, cuando supe que había sido en aquel momento en el que se había iniciado aquel rollo del sueño olvidado… ¡Pum!… tuve un flash back como en las pelis.

El chico paró un instante y dio un gran trago a la taza de chocolate, tanto que la vació y la dejó sobre la mesita de madera de estilo oriental que Sarah tenía frente al sofá.

- Esa tarde un hombre había venido a casa, Sarah. Un hombre que me resultaba familiar, conocido, estoy segurísimo de que no era la primera vez que le veía. Era un tío elegante, un poco pijales, de unos cuarenta años bien llevados, con aspecto de tener pelas por un tubo. A mamá le encantó.

Sarah sonrió. Jareth tenía toda la pinta de malo guaperas de telenovela. Ese que nunca se queda con la chica, pero que vuelve locas a las amas de casa que lo ven desde el sillón.

- Bueno, a mamá le encantó, pero a mí no me gustó un pelo, y menos cuando empezó a hacer un montonazo de preguntas sobre ti… Tenía una mirada rara, muy fría, a pesar de que sonreía todo el tiempo. Al cabo de un rato me di cuenta de que era porque tenía un ojo de cada color.

Sarah se estremeció y se arrebujó más todavía en la manta. Conocía muy bien el efecto que provocaba la mirada de Jareth.

- Cuando recordé esto pensé que tenía que venir a verte. Mamá me comentó que había hablado por teléfono contigo el sábado, pero no sé… quería ver por mí mismo que no te había pasado nada. Aquel tipo, no era normal, Sarah, no sé como explicarlo…

Sarah sonrió de nuevo y revolvió el pelo de su hermano con la mano derecha. Era un chico genial y de nuevo le invadió esa amarga sensación de culpabilidad que tenía siempre que recordaba lo que había hecho con él cuando ella tenía catorce años.

Sabes – dijo Sarah hablando por primera vez desde que Toby empezara su relato – Vamos a necesitar más chocolate. Tengo una larga historia que contarte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah volvía a su piso en el mismo taxi en el que había acompañado a casa a su hermano. A pesar del duro día que había tenido y de lo agotada que estaba, se sentía más feliz que cuando había salido del trabajo. Ahora no estaba sola, tenía un aliado. Los niños eran increíbles, y recordó con melancolía que hubo un tiempo en el que ella también había sido así, incluso más que los demás.

Toby había aceptado sin réplicas su relato, en ningún momento le había extrañado nada de la historia de Sarah, y solo se molestó un poquito cuando se enteró de cómo había empezado todo... Sarah verbalizó por primera vez en voz alta la aventura que había vivido hacía ya doce años y eso le sirvió para darse cuenta de que todo había sido real. Revivir paso por paso cada uno de los momentos de aquella fantástica odisea tuvo en ella un efecto… revitalizador (_NA: hubiera sido más fácil ponerse el DVD pero no lo tenían a mano)._

Sarah también contó a Toby todo lo acaecido durante los últimos meses. Desde el momento en el que vio a Jareth en el bar de los mojitos, hasta como le había pedido que le acompañara en coche esa misma tarde, incluyendo, desde luego, el episodio del informe malogrado y del despacho hecho trizas. Toby se quedó muy pensativo y comenzó a rascarse la barbilla en un gesto muy propio de él. Al igual que su hermana, creía que Jareth estaba allí por venganza y solo accedió a marcharse cuando Sarah le juró que tendría mucho cuidado, que evitaría en la medida de lo posible quedarse a solas con él y que si se notaba en peligro, le llamaría para pedirle ayuda. Un jovencito valiente, sin duda.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche. Había parado de llover, pero el taxi recorría las calles semidesiertas y repletas de charcos. Entonces Sarah se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando por el barrio de Enrick y le pidió al taxista que parase. Pagó, dio las gracias y se bajó en una acera vagamente iluminada por la anaranjada luz de las farolas. Recorrió con rapidez las dos o tres calles que la separaban del apartamento de su novio y cuando estuvo frente al portal, llamó al timbre. No hubo respuesta. Llamó varias veces más, pero nadie contestó. Le pareció raro. Entre semana a Enrick le gustaba cenar pronto y acostarse, no solía salir por ahí, ni siquiera con Sarah.

_- A lo mejor le ha surgido algo en el trabajo_ – pensó ella -.

Y sin más se encogió de hombros y empezó a andar con calma hacia la boca de metro. No estaba para despilfarrar el dinero en otro taxi.

Eran casi las doce cuando se metió en la cama. El baño caliente y burbujeante que acababa de tomar, no fue suficiente como para hacerla quedarse dormida enseguida. Tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos.

Le parecía curioso que el efecto del conjuro de Jareth sobre su hermano se hubiera roto. Toby le había comentado que su madre estaba como siempre, no había nada raro en ella. Quizá, pensó Sarah, una mente infantil, más dispuesta a creer en la magia, había logrado deshacer los efectos amnésicos del conjuro. También podría ser, pensó Sarah, que a este lado de la realidad la magia de Jareth no fuera tan fuerte como en su mundo. Este pensamiento le alegró. Descubrir un punto débil en Jareth era algo francamente positivo.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos el sueño le venció, pero ni en el onírico mundo de los sueños logró alejar de su cabeza al Rey de los Duendes. Soñó que la oficina estaba rodeada por un laberinto, y David R. Jones era el rey, pero en lugar de estar sentado en su trono, estaba en la butaca de la sala de juntas. Tenía la mesa de roble frente a él, pero las sillas estaban ocupadas por ruidosos duendes, en lugar de por los responsables de los departamentos. Ella intentaba exponer sus ideas, pero no podía hablar porque tenía los labios pegados.

Después soñó que Jareth había secuestrado a Enrick y lo tenía encerrado en su Castillo y ella tenía que atravesar el Laberinto para ir a buscarlo, pero no le apetecía en absoluto ir porque estaba jugando al ajedrez con Toby y eso era mucho más divertido. Jareth se enfadaba muchísimo porque ella no estaba siguiendo las reglas del juego y como castigo le agarraba de la cintura, e inclinándose sobre ella comenzaba a besar sus labios de una manera cálida e intensa… el sonido del despertador a las siete de la mañana le hizo dar un respingo en la cama.

Se llevó la mano derecha a los labios. Todavía podía sentir sobre ellos la presión palpitante de los de Jareth.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Pues hasta aquí llegamos esta semana. El sábado que viene más y mejor.**

**¡Besos, Viuda Negra!**


	4. IV SORPRESAS

**¡Wooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Estoy muy contenta de que haya gente a la que le guste la historia. También estoy contenta porque creo que Janice se lo ha pensado mejor y no me va a dejar sola con Tom, yo no podría resistir eso. Y también estoy muy contenta porque ayer me lo pase muy bien escribiendo desafíos con Kaworu y Snape White. Kaworu, he puesto tu dibujito en mi habitación, mola mazo!!!!**

**IV. SORPRESAS**

- ¿Y el Gran Jefe y el Pequeño Jefe? – preguntó Sarah a Janice un jueves por la mañana, refiriéndose a David y a Tom, respectivamente -.

- Tenían una reunión en la central… es por todo ese rollo de la apertura de la sucursal en Francia.

Sarah sonrió con una expresión dura. Si David R. Jones se quedaba mucho tiempo a este lado, pronto dominaría el mundo. Sarah sacudió la cabeza, apartando de si la imagen de un David R. Jones sentado en el Despacho Oval de la Casa Blanca. Y lo peor de todo sería que lo lograría haciendo que la gente le votase, seguro.

- Ya decía yo que se respiraba paz en el ambiente.

- Pues se va a respirar durante todo el día porque hasta mañana no vuelven.

- ¡Oh, qué felicidad! – exclamó Sarah teatralmente -.

Janice abandonó el despacho de Sarah entre risas (después de unos días se había decidido a entrar allí de nuevo, aunque la imagen de la rata con sombrerito seguía asaltándola de vez en cuando), dejando sola a su compañera. Sarah se apresuró a hablar con todos lo clientes con los que tenía asuntos pendientes y a realizar unas penosas tareas administrativas que llevaban demasiado tiempo demorándose. Si acababa pronto, con la costa libre de moros, podría marcharse a casa un rato antes por la tarde.

El día transcurrió, pues, tranquilo y sin sobresaltos. "_Demasiado tranquilo y sin sobresaltos"_, pensó Sarah, que en los últimos meses se había acostumbrado a no saber que extraños acontecimientos le depararía la jornada. Tal y como había planeado, un par de horas antes de lo habitual, había terminado todas las labores pendientes. Se puso el abrigo, cogió su bolso y se dirigió sigilosamente al despacho de Janice.

- Janice, guapa, me escaqueo.

- No hace falta que lo hagas disimuladamente. La mitad se han largado ya y yo no creo que tarde demasiado.

Ya en la calle, Sarah pensó en que podría aprovechar ese largo rato extra que tan merecidamente había conseguido.

- _Podría irme de compras_ – pensó – _O llamar a Hugo e irnos al cine_.

Pero pronto desechó esas ideas. Lo de patear tiendecitas no le apetecía demasiado y su querido amigo Hugo a aquellas horas todavía estaría revisando bocetos y catálogos de telas para el desfile del fin de semana.

Entonces pensó que tal vez podría acercarse a ver a Enrick. Él se llevaba muy bien con su jefe, eran uña y carne, seguramente no le importaría que se lo robase unas horas antes. Además, así le daría una sorpresa. Desde hacía varias semanas notaba a su novio frío y algo distante. Es cierto que nunca había sido especialmente cariñoso pero lo de esas últimas semanas rayaba en lo inquietante.

Así que descendió los escalones del metro y se apretujó en uno de los vagones. En ese momento le dio por pensar como sería viajar en el coche de David R. Jones. Sus compañeros de trabajo, especialmente los de sexo masculino, se morirían de celos si supieran que ella había tenido la oportunidad de subir a aquella pantera… bueno, que narices, probablemente el sector femenino también la hubiera envidiado lo suyo… Entonces agitó la cabeza con enfado¿por qué diablos tenía que pensar en él tan a menudo? Iba a ver a su novio¿no?

Cuando atravesó la puerta de la oficina de Enrick, le pareció raro no ver al jefe de este, un hombre orondo que se creía muy simpático, dando vueltas por allí y ordenando a la gente cosas absurdas. La verdad es que también ellos parecían estar teniendo una tarde tranquila, porque la recepcionista se limaba las uñas con bastante despreocupación:

- Perdón – murmuró Sarah - ¿Enrick está aquí? Soy su novia.

La recepcionista levantó los ojos un poco molesta porque alguien la interrumpiese en tan ardua labor y respondió de mala gana:

- En su despacho ¿quiere que le avise?

- No, gracias. Prefiero darle una sorpresa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Apenas cinco minutos más tarde Sarah volvía a pasar corriendo por la recepción ante la atónita mirada de la recepcionista, que continuaba con la lima entre los dedos. Salió a la calle y el viento le golpeó la cara como una bofetada, devolviéndola a la realidad.

Siguió corriendo. No quería que Enrick la alcanzara, no quería que él osase salir tras ella. Corría y lloraba, presa de la vergüenza y la humillación. Esas cosas no pasaban en la realidad, solo pasaban en las películas. Y si pasaban les ocurrían a otras personas, desde luego, no a ella.

Atravesó las calles atestadas de gente que se volvían para contemplarla, hasta que un pinchazo en el costado la hizo detenerse. Se dejó caer en un banco y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Intentó tranquilizarse, poner fin a ese llanto agresivo y rabioso que la convulsionaba.

Conocía a la chica, era la secretaria del jefe de Enrick. La había visto más veces. Era guapa, pero no más que ella. Tampoco parecía más inteligente, ni más simpática… ni nada ¿Entonces por qué?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ocurriendo aquello sin que ella hubiera sido consciente? Recordó las veces en las que él no le cogía el teléfono, o aquella noche en la que, misteriosamente, no estaba en casa…

Por más que quería no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de aquella chica sentada sobre el escritorio de Enrick con la camisa medio abierta, y él, devorando su cuello, acariciando su pecho con ambas manos… Enrick había levantado la mirada un momento y su vista se encontró con la imagen de Sarah en el umbral de la puerta, contemplándole atónita. No dijo nada, no hubo tiempo porque Sarah se giró inmediatamente y echó a correr como no había corrido nunca.

Sarah se levantó del banco y comenzó a andar. Esta vez despacio, sin rumbo fijo. Se paraba frente a los escaparates, pero no veía nada. Su vista, su mente estaba en otro lugar muy lejano: en una Facultad hacía ya casi seis años, en el aula repleta de jóvenes universitarios en la que había visto a Enrick por primera vez. Seis años… tirados a la basura. Eso era lo único que podía sentir en aquel momento, una agobiante y opresora sensación de fracaso.

Sintió como oscurecía, como la noche cubría la ciudad como un manto negro que las luces de neón se empeñaban en alumbrar. No supo como llegó a su casa casi a la una de la mañana, con lo pies doloridos por la ardua caminata, como cayó en la cama sin desvestirse… Se quedó contemplando el techo a oscuras de su cuarto, sabiendo que aquella noche la pasaría en vela.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En aquel mismo instante, Tom y David R. Jones celebraban lo exitoso de la operación francesa en un antro de la zona de bares de la ciudad. Era un local pequeño y sucio, pobremente iluminado por luz mortecina de los focos que pendían sobre la barra. Apenas una veintena de personas ocupaban las banquetas frente a las altas mesitas.

Tom era un hombre tranquilo y hogareño y llevaba más de veinte años sin salir hasta esas horas _(NA: pagaría por verle de marcha...)_, pero David había insistido, y sabe Dios, que el Presidente podía ser pertinaz de una forma encantadora.

Dos preciosas jovencitas se les habían unido y David les daba conversación a ambas. Él era demasiado tímido para eso, se limitaba a sonreír y vaciar en su garganta el contenido de un largo vaso de tubo. David había ido a por las copas a la barra mientras él iba cogiendo mesa y le había entregado una de las copas con uno de sus exquisitos gestos.

La velada fue transcurriendo tranquila mientras las chicas, una rubia y otra morena, se rifaban a David ignorando deliberadamente a Tom. Este no sabía si era el humo que llenaba el local, o la música demasiado alta o los efluvios alcohólicos de la fuerte bebida que David le había servido, pero empezaba a no encontrarse bien. Un agudo dolor abdominal empezaba a hacerse demasiado evidente y notaba que se estaba comenzando a poner rojo. Se levantó lo más serenamente que pudo, y disculpándose con David y las chicas se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Vomitó, pero eso no le hizo sentirse mejor, todo lo contrario. El dolor era ya tan fuerte que sintió como le doblaba hacia delante.

Cuando salió del baño su cara era un poema. Las chicas le contemplaron atónitas, pero el gesto del Presidente parecía extrañamente tranquilo.

¿Te encuentras bien, Tom? – preguntó David con un tono de preocupación quizá ligeramente sobreactuado -.

No mucho, la verdad – respondió el Director Gerente con la expresión contraída por el dolor – Creo que tengo un ataque de apendicitis (_NA¡Juuujjujjujujjujujuju!)._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquella mañana de viernes, Janice tuvo que sustituir el habitual café por una tila doble. Sarah no se encontraba bien. Podía haberse quedado en casa, pero no era la clase de personas que piensan que los males se curan guardando cama. Se había sentado frente al ordenador con unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta los pies; había intentado trabajar, pero a media mañana Janice la había descubierto sentada en su silla, hecha un valle de lágrimas y con las manos temblorosas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Janice, algo cohibida -.

Sarah no respondió enseguida. Janice se arrodilló a su lado y Sarah se echó a los brazos de su compañera.

- Vamos, Sarah – dijo esta – Seguro que tiene solución.

- ¡No tiene solución, no quiero que tenga solución! – Sarah se sentía un poco ridícula entre los brazos de Janice y llorando como una magdalena pero no podía parar -.

- ¿Tiene que ver con tu novio?

Sarah empezó a llorar más fuerte todavía, y Janice se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo. Hombres. Abandonó el despacho y cuando regresó con las tilas (pensó que a ella también le sentaría mejor la infusión que el café), Sarah empezó a contárselo todo. Le daba mucha vergüenza y apenas podía mirar a Janice a la cara mientras lo hacía pero necesitaba desahogarse. A medida que el relato avanzaba, Janice iba indignándose cada vez más:

- Los tíos son unos cerdos – aseguró – Deberían castrarlos a todos, pero sin anestesia.

Sarah sonrió por primera vez, aunque de una manera torpe. Janice llevaba casi un año casada y estaba tan profundamente enamorada de su marido como este de ella, pero las mujeres se vuelven muy solidarias en estas situaciones. Sin embargo, al instante siguiente, Sarah volvía a romper en llanto.

En esas estaban cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par dejando en el umbral a un David R. Jones sorprendido por la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Janice se puso en pie y Sarah se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, de una forma espectacularmente rápida. No obstante, David recompuso los armoniosos rasgos de su cara en un segundo y avanzó al interior de la estancia.

- Vamos señoritas – dijo con la más hollywodiense de sus sonrisas – No deben preocuparse, no es nada grave, solo una apendicitis. En veinte días, treinta como mucho, estará totalmente recuperado.

- ¿Pero de qué está hablando? – preguntó Janice tratando de no parecer maleducada -.

David R. Jones dirigió su desconcertada mirada alternativamente hacia ambas mujeres, deteniéndose en Sarah que le miraba con expresión de odio reconcentrado.

- Bueno… yo… yo… pensé – respondió él torpemente; no era propio de él perder el hilo de aquella manera – Como vi a Sarah tan… tan afectada, creí que era por lo de Tom.

- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Tom? – preguntó esta vez Sarah, olvidando momentáneamente el asunto de Enrick -.

- Pues, como decía, nada grave. Ayer estábamos… eh, tomando algo después de la reunión cuando empezó a sentirse indispuesto. Le acerqué al Hospital en mi coche y, bueno, le van a operar de urgencia. Apendicitis aguda.

Omitió deliberadamente el detalle de que tras dejar a Tom en el Hospital, había vuelto al bar a buscar a las chicas y se había marchado a su Hotel… con las dos.

- ¡Vaya, pobrecillo! – exclamó Janice llevándose una mano a la mejilla – Voy ahora mismo a llamar a su mujer.

- Me parece una excelente idea – asintió el Presidente – Así me permitirá charlar unos instantes con Sarah. Quizá no vengo en el mejor momento, pero es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Y diciendo esto, tomó a Janice de los hombros y la acompañó hasta la puerta. Janice echó una mirada de disculpa a Sarah un segundo antes de que el Presidente le cerrara la puerta prácticamente en las narices. Janice opinaba que era un hombre atractivo y encantador, pero también tenía de vez en cuando esas actitudes petulantes.

David se giró de nuevo y contempló a Sarah dignamente sentada en su asiento, con una mirada tan fría que indicaba claramente las pocas ganas que tenía de hablar con él. Avanzó en silencio y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la de Sarah, mientras carraspeaba suavemente.

_- ¿Estoy nervioso?_ – pensó extrañado -.

- Usted dirá, Señor Jones – comenzó Sarah en el mismo tono gélido que mostraba su mirada -.

- Verá Sarah – la actuación había comenzado – vengo para rogarle un inmenso favor.

Una ceja de Sarah se alzó con incrédula expresión. Tenía curiosidad por saber en que desembocaría todo aquello, así que no dijo nada y siguió escuchando.

- Como sabe – prosiguió David – Estas últimas semanas hemos estado negociando la apertura de una nueva sucursal en París. Ayer en la central cerramos definitivamente el asunto.

- Me alegra saberlo, Señor Jones.

- Sí. Es una gran noticia. Desgraciadamente, se puede torcer un poco debido a la _repentina _baja de Tom. Él y yo teníamos planeado viajar la semana próxima a París, para dar unas conferencias a los nuevos integrantes de la plantilla, reunirnos con los responsables… en fin, ya sabe, estrechar lazos con los compañeros franceses.

- Una gran idea, sin duda. No debe preocuparse, me haré cargo de que todo marche correctamente en su ausencia, puede confiar en mí.

David R. Jones volvió a carraspear:

- Oh, no dudo de que fuera usted perfectamente capaz de llevar esta oficina en mi ausencia y la de Tom, pero… no es eso lo que quería pedirle.

La espalda de Sarah se tensó y sus labios se convirtieron en una delgada línea. Esperaba que él no fuera capaz de pedirle una cosa semejante.

- Lo que necesito es que me acompañe a París, Sarah.

Sarah, incrédula, cerró los ojos un instante. Considerar a David R. Jones incapaz de hacer algo, era un gran absurdo. Abrió los ojos, inspiró profundamente y respondió con voz suavemente crispada:

- ¿De todos los responsables que hay en esta oficina (eso por no tener en cuenta a los que hay en otras), porque he de ser yo la que le acompañe nada menos que a París?

David sonrió. Tenía preparada la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pues sabía perfectamente que sería formulada.

- Simple, mi querida Sarah. Usted es la que mejor conoce mis teorías, mi programa. Allí habrá elementos subversivos que traten de rebatirlos. La necesito a mi lado para hacerles frente. Usted conoce mis fallos, sabe por donde intentarán agarrarme…

- No.

- ¿Qué ha dicho?

- ¿Qué parte de "No" es la que no ha entendido?

David R. Jones sonrió de nuevo y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sarah. Aquella sonrisa no era la de ejecutivo encantador, era la de cruel Rey de los Duendes a punto de actuar.

- Me temo, Sarah, que no me está entendiendo – su tono de voz parecía sin embargo una suave caricia – No le estoy preguntando si quiere venir conmigo a París. Soy el Presidente ¿recuerda? Se lo estoy ordenando.

- Disculpe, creí haberle oído decir que "venía a rogarme un inmenso favor"; son sus palabras, textuales además, si mal no recuerdo.

David se levantó de la silla, rodeó el escritorio y se sentó sobre él, frente a Sarah.

- Sarah, va a venir conmigo, no haga esto más difícil.

- ¿Qué hará si me niego¿Despedirme? – respondió Sarah irónica y ya con la voz no suavemente crispada, sino crispada del todo -.

A Sarah no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. David R. Jones se puso en pie a la vez que agarrándola bruscamente de los hombros tiró de ella obligándola también a levantarse. Tenía a Sarah muy cerca de él, pero se irguió todo lo que pudo para que su cara quedara unos centímetros por encima de la de ella.

- Sarah no me desafíes, no eres rival para mí.

La sonrisa de Sarah se hizo tan amplia y triunfal, que David hubo de darse cuenta forzosamente de lo que acababa de decir y sus ojos se abrieron espantados. No era la primera vez que le dirigía a Sarah esas palabras y anteriormente había salido derrotado. Soltó a Sarah como si esta quemara y retrocedió casi un metro.

- Por su parte, Sarah volvió a tomar asiento, cruzando las piernas con elegancia y dejando que sus brazos cayeran suavemente en los reposabrazos de la silla.

- ¿Sabe? – dijo sin perder su sonrisa y acentuando el tono irónico de sus palabras – Creo que me vendrá muy bien cambiar de aires unos días, me hace falta. Además no he estado nunca en París, debe ser precioso.

- Me alegro de que por fin se muestre razonable.

Aunque por sus palabras David había tratado de resultar amable, todavía tenía la cara contraída en una mueca de profundo disgusto. Se giró, cruzó el despacho como una exhalación y salió dando un portazo.

Aunque Sarah había aceptado marcharse con él, dudaba mucho de que aquello pudiera ser calificado de cuatro a cero… no, no valía la pena engañarse; era un tres a uno como una catedral.

Estaba rabioso.

_- Necesito un poco de aire fresco_ – pensó -.

Bajó las escaleras y salió al exterior del edificio.

_- Estúpida cría_ – pensó mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos junto a la puerta principal – _No ha cambiado nada. Sigue teniendo la asombrosa capacidad de sacarme de mis casillas._

Dirigió su vista hacia la puerta principal, alguien salía. Era Janice. La joven se detuvo apoyándose en una columna de la entrada, y sacó de su bolso un paquete de tabaco y un mechero. No vio a David R. Jones sentado en el banco. Pero él si la vio a ella y recordó que con todo el ajetreo había dejado un cabo sin atar¿por qué lloraba Sarah cuando entró en el despacho? Con un gesto rápido de su muñeca, consiguió que el mechero de Janice se pusiera rebelde. Sus poderes no eran espectaculares en este lugar, pero afortunadamente, todavía podía hacer que un mechero no funcionase.

Todavía estaba Janice pelándose el dedo con la dichosa ruedecita, cuando vio ante ella una agradable llama surgiendo de un hermoso encendedor plateado sostenido entre las varoniles manos de… Sí; su encantador Presidente. Janice acercó el cigarro a la llama un poco cortada y aspirando, encendió el cigarro, mientras escuchaba al hombre decir:

- Un vicio muy feo, Janice

- Lo sé – respondió ella sonriendo tímidamente – Tengo que dejarlo _(NA: eso dice siempre...). _¿Usted no fuma?

David R. Jones negó con un simpático movimiento de cabeza que momentáneamente le dio un aire inocente.

- Entonces ¿para qué lleva mechero? – preguntó Janice, imaginando divertida la respuesta que iba a recibir -.

- Para dar fuego a las mujeres guapas.

- ¡Imaginaba que diría algo así! – exclamó Janice entre risas – No creo que a mi marido le hiciera mucha gracia escucharle decir eso.

- Un hombre afortunado sin duda.

Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta. Tomó de la barbilla a Janice y cruzó su mirada con la de ella. Su mirada bicolor centelleó un instante con un brillo verdoso. Janice intentó decir algo pero de repente no podía moverse… no quería moverse… su mente se había quedado vacía y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de su Presidente:

- Dime Janice, hablando de hombres afortunados ¿hay alguno en la vida de Sarah? – David sabía que cuando una mujer lloraba así, la causa era, normalmente, de género masculino -.

- Su novio, Enrick – respondió la joven con voz hueca, vacía y carente de humanidad -.

David frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

- ¿Ah, sí? Y dime, querida ¿Se ha peleado Sarah con él?

- Sí – de nuevo aquel tono metálico -.

- ¿Por qué?

- Él la engaña con una compañera de trabajo.

- Muy bien, Janice. Buena chica.

Y diciendo esto, soltó la barbilla de la joven y se apresuró a internarse en la empresa. Ya dentro tuvo que ir directo al cuarto de baño a echarse agua fría por la cara. Controlar una mente para que dijera la verdad era un esfuerzo considerablemente mayor que estropear un mechero. Se había agotado. Contempló su imagen en el espejo. No tenía buena cara.

Sabía que pasar una semana en París con Sarah era un juego peligroso y no se sentía tan seguro de ganar como hacía unas horas. Tampoco tenía claro si la pelea de Sarah con su novio (volvió a fruncir el entrecejo) era algo que jugaba en su favor o en su contra. Por un lado esto podría hacerla más vulnerable, más necesitada de cariño… por otro, podía tener el efecto contrario: hacerla estar más alerta, más susceptible, deseosa de hacerle pagar a alguien la afrenta llevada a cabo por el tal Enrick.

París de fondo era el escenario perfecto, pero sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado si no quería ser él el perjudicado, ya que si algo salía mal podría verse abocado a perder su mayor tesoro, su más preciada posesión… volvió a mirar su rostro en el espejo con expresión angustiada. Se pasó las manos por ambas mejillas. No. Todo parecía continuar en orden.

Por su parte, Janice agitó la cabeza a los pocos segundos. Tenía la sensación de haberse quedado dormida allí de pie. Miró su mano derecha. Tenía entre los dedos la colilla consumida de un cigarro. No recordaba haberlo encendido y, desde luego, menos aún habérselo fumado. Abrió su bolso, sacó otro del paquete y lo encendió (sin problema alguno) con su mechero. Dio una larga calada. Estaban pasando cosas muy raras últimamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah pasó el fin de semana encerrada en casa comiendo helado de menta con trocitos de chocolate mientras veía _"Titanic"_, _"Los Puentes de Madison"_ y _"Mujercitas"_.

Solo salió para ir a ver el desfile de Hugo porque se lo había prometido, pero en cuanto terminó, volvió a casa. Aún recordaba las palabras de su fiel amigo:

_- Era un petardo Sarah. Eso que sales ganando. No te lo habíamos dicho por no herir tus sentimientos, pero un tío que no sabe que las americanas cruzadas dejaron de llevarse a finales de los ochenta, no merece una lágrima de tus bellos ojos (NA: eso es exactamente lo que diría, en serio)._

Aún así, hubo un momento en el que tuvo que ponerse en pie y dirigirse a su cuarto. Bajó la maleta de lo alto del armario y se dispuso a hacer el equipaje. El avión salía a primerísima hora de la mañana. ¿Qué debía llevarse? Conociendo a David R. Jones, un poco de todo…

Estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué oscuras intenciones tenía el Presidente sacándola fuera del país? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué había aceptado ella su "amable invitación"? Quizá porque no la desagradaba del todo la perspectiva de un viaje a París con él… No. Eso ni de broma. Sin duda había sido porque le había encantado la expresión de pánico en los ojos de David cuando se había delatado con su célebre: _"No me desafíes, Sarah. No eres rival para mí"._ Quería provocarle más.

Tenía la maleta a medio hacer cuando el móvil vibró sobre la cama. La pantalla iluminada mostraba un nombre:"Enrick". Sarah lo miró con enfado y apagó el aparato. No quería hablar con él, quería tenerle a kilómetros de distancia y mira por donde, iba a poder hacerlo.

A Enrick iba a tenerle a kilómetros de distancia, pero a David iba a tenerle demasiado cerca, sospechaba. Suspiró profundamente. Tenía la convicción de que aquel iba a ser un viaje inolvidable… si es que volvía de él.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡**Jajajajajajjajajajajjajajaja¡Cuantas cositas! Este es un capítulo de transición, podríamos decir. A partir de aquí, se abre una nueva etapa de la Historia, una 2º parte.**

**Nota para los que tienen mala memoria: "No me desafies, Sarah. No eres rival para mi". Es lo que dice Jareth a Sarah cuando esta insiste en entrar en el laberinto para buscar a su hermanito. Y le arroja una serpiente al cuello, que luego se convierte en pañuelo. Es una de mis escenas favoritas, porque demuestra lo malo y peligroso que es el Rey de los Goblins.**

**Nota para la Debo: sí, Debo, Enrick es quien tú y yo sabemos, y el jefe orondo que ordena estupideces y que son "uña y carne" es quien estás pensando. Eres muy lista. Lo siento, Debo, pero lo menos que puedo hacer es meterles en una historia y desahogarme. Si te lo encuentras por ahí (yo me lo encontre en un banco con su novia el otro día y pasé de largo haciéndome la digna), no le vayas a llamar "Enrick", que va a pensar que estás tonta.**


	5. V PARÍS 1º PARTE

**¡Hola guapetones¿Qué tal la semanita? Espero que muy bien. ¿Por qué tiene que llover justo cuando llega el fin de semana¿Puede alguien darme alguna explicación científica?**

**Disclaimer: llevo un montón de capis sin decir eso de que Sarah y Jareth - David no me pertenecen, que son propiedad de George Lucas, Jim Henson, etc, etc, nadie me paga por esto, etc, etc, pero yo me lo paso muy bien escribiendo e imaginando en el metro que les puedo hacer cada semana.**

**Advertencia: en los próximos dos capítulos, además de contaros las peripecias de estos dos tesorillos que son Sarah y Jareth, también quiero hacer un "petit" homenaje a esa maravillosa Ciudad de las Luces (y de las escaleras), que es París. Puedo parecer un poco pesada a veces describiendo lugares, calles... pero espero que me lo perdonéis, y que os entren ganas de ir si no habéis ido o de volver si ya habéis estado. Aún así, prestad atención a lo que leeis, porque aunque pueda parecer lo contrario, en estos capítulos pasan cosas importantes...**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Jose, uno de mis mejores amigos, que fue el que me enseño París. No es lo mismo que ir con David - Jareth, pero tampoco está mal. A ver si vuelve ya, que los franceses lo están secuestrando demasiado.**

**¡A leer!**

**V. PARÍS ( Iº Parte )**

A Sarah el Aeropuerto de Orly le pareció muy tranquilo en comparación con el de su ciudad. No en vano, aunque era un aeropuerto importante, era el segundo de París, por detrás del de Charles De Gaulle. Era una mañana despejada, sin nubes y el viaje, afortunadamente, había transcurrido sin sobresaltos. Apenas habían cruzado unas palabras durante el trayecto, pues David R. Jones se había dedicado a leer exhaustivamente el diario _"Le Figaro"_.

_- Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme_ – había pensado Sarah – _Resulta que hablas francés._

Sarah sospechaba que su Presidente aún estaba ligeramente irritado por la acalorada escena del despacho, y aquello era algo que no dejaba de divertirla. Le sorprendía estar de tan buen humor pero había decidido dejar el recuerdo de Enrick en la habitación de su piso. Además, conocer París era algo que realmente la ilusionaba a pesar de que su acompañante no era el que ella habría escogido para la ocasión.

Había leído el programa de las conferencias y descubierto entusiasmada que le quedaría mucho tiempo libre para visitar la ciudad. Era lunes y estarían hasta el viernes a las dos de la tarde. Las charlas eran por la mañana, todos los días excepto el miércoles que quedaba totalmente libre. Así pues, disponían de las tardes del lunes, martes y jueves y del día del miércoles completo. No era demasiado tiempo para un profundo conocimiento de una ciudad como París, enorme y llena de maravillas, pero sí para visitar lo imprescindible y hacer las típicas fotos para presumir delante de los amigos. Dudaba mucho que David se ofreciera para acompañarla; Sarah no le imaginaba en plan "guiri", con la cámara colgada del cuello.

- _Mejor_ – pensó – _con un plano y un diccionario no le necesito para nada_.

En la salida de la Terminal Sur, al lado de los autobuses que llegaban al centro de París, Sarah pudo ver a un hombre de mediana edad con gorra de plato y uniformado frente a un elegante Mercedes negro. Sostenía entre las manos un cartel: _"David R. Jones"_. Sarah no pudo evitar una sonrisa, solo había visto eso en las películas. David saludó al hombre con una leve inclinación de cabeza y abrió la puerta de atrás a Sarah, indicándola con un frío gesto de muñeca que podía pasar. Sarah le sonrió y se acomodó en el espacioso asiento trasero, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón. David hizo lo mismo.

- No tardaremos mucho en llegar a la Défense – dijo él con una sonrisa; de pronto parecía haber recuperado su habitual carácter desenfadado – Está a unos 35 kilómetros en dirección oeste. Es el distrito de negocios más importante de Europa¿sabía? Después de comer podemos dar un paseo, si a usted le apetece, claro.

- Claro que sí. Esto… un detalle sobre la conferencia yo… bueno… estudié cuatro palabras de francés en el Bachillerato, pero creo que se me han olvidado.

- No se preocupe. Hay traductores y se impartirá simultáneamente en ambos idiomas.

Cuando el coche se detuvo y bajaron frente al Arco de la Défense, los ojos de Sarah se abrieron como platos. Se preguntó porque las películas de yuppies siempre se desarrollaban en Nueva York, si aquello era igual, pero más glamouroso. Recorrieron unas pocas calles hasta que David se detuvo frente a un rascacielos tan impresionante como todos los que le rodeaban.

En su interior fueron recibidos por el Director Gerente de la nueva delegación, un hombre encantador, bajito y con el pelo blanco que chapurreaba su idioma con bastante gracia. Les condujo a la sala de conferencias, un precioso salón de actos enmoquetado de azul con enormes cristaleras que mostraban una panorámica inigualable de aquella zona de negocios. Pronto fueron ocupados todos los asientos.

La charla duró casi tres horas y fue todo un éxito. David se desenvolvía como pez en el agua y Sarah, a la que en un principio le costaba hacer que su voz sonase firme, pronto fue cogiendo confianza. El auditorio se mostraba realmente interesado en lo que se estaba exponiendo y aquello era algo que ayudaba bastante.

El almuerzo con todos los responsables y con el director de la delegación tuvo lugar en un restaurante llamado _"Les Jardins de Camille"_, especializado en comida de la Borgoña y desde el cual se podía contemplar toda la ciudad. El Director Gerente hizo buenas migas con Sarah y la instó a comer foie gras de pato con salsa de piña hasta que esta creyó reventar. Aún así le quedó hueco para un trocito de bizcocho caliente. La mirada de Sarah se cruzó varias veces con la de David. El Presidente le sonreía, parecía encantado viéndola disfrutar y Sarah se preguntaba si aquello sería sincero o formaría parte de su oscura trama hacia ella.

David y Sarah se despidieron de todo el mundo en la puerta del restaurante hasta el día siguiente y comenzaron a andar en silencio hacia la Explanada del General de Gaulle. Pasearon por los jardines colgantes y contemplaron las obras de arte al aire libre hasta detenerse frente al hermoso monumento de la Défense:

- El nombre del distrito viene de este monumento – le explicó David señalándolo con la cabeza – Fue creado como homenaje a los soldados que defendieron la ciudad durante la Guerra Franco – Prusiana en 1870.

- No es la primera vez que visita París¿verdad, Señor Jones?

- ¿Por qué no me llamas David? Todo el mundo lo hace menos tú.

- No recuerdo haberle dado permiso para tutearme, Señor Jones. Y es de mala educación no responder a las preguntas que se le hacen.

A pesar de la aparente brusquedad de esas palabras a David no se le escapó que habían sido dichas con sorna.

- No es la primera vez que vengo… pero la última vez fue hace muchísimo tiempo.

- ¿De verás? – el tono de Sarah seguía siendo juguetón – No sé, tampoco pudo ser hace tanto¿no? Lo ha dicho como si fueran siglos…

David sonrió pero no respondió. A partir de ahora tendría que tener mucho cuidado con todo lo que dijera delante de Sarah. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo podría mantener la identidad de David R. Jones ahora que estaba prácticamente desenmascarado. Consultó su reloj y dijo:

- El chofer debe estar esperándonos. Tenemos un buen trozo hasta el Hotel. Podemos cenar allí y dar una vuelta… si no está usted demasiado cansada.

- Estoy cansada, pero se me pasará en cuanto me dé una ducha y me ponga calzado cómodo. No quiero desaprovechar ni un minuto.

El chofer les estaba esperando tal y como David había dicho. Cruzaron el Puente de Neuilly y tomaron la Avenida Charles de Gaulle, pasaron junto al Arco del Triunfo y siguieron por la Avenida de los Campos Elíseos. En la Plaza de la Concordia giraron hacia la izquierda. Empezaba a anochecer y desde la ventanilla del lujoso automóvil Sarah lo contemplaba todo como una niña pequeña en un parque de atracciones. El coche se detuvo en una gran plaza iluminada, en cuyo centro se alzaba airosa una magnifica columna.

- Ya estamos en la Plaza Vendome – dijo David mientras le ayudaba a bajar del coche – Y este es nuestro Hotel – añadió con una amplia sonrisa.

Esta vez si que Sarah no pudo reprimir una exclamación de asombro:

- ¡Dios Santo¿Nos alojamos en el Ritz? (_NA: Es ese hotelito en el que se vio salir a Lady Di con Dodi por la puerta giratoria antes de estrellarse, los pobres, en el Puente del Alma. Una cosita sencilla, sin ostentaciones de ningún tipo...)_

- Podría haber buscado un hotel en la zona de la Défense pero… ya me conoce. Soy un clásico.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah se contemplaba en uno de los espejos de su habitación haciendo un esfuerzo de autocrítica. Llevaba todo el día pensando en la maravillosa sensación que tendría al ponerse sus deportivas viejas y sus vaqueros gastados, pero claro, eso era antes de saber que se alojarían en el Ritz y que su cena se serviría en el Bar Vendome, uno de los numerosos bares – restaurantes de aquel hotel con más de cien años de Historia.

Al abrir la maleta, había pensado en su amigo Hugo. ¿Qué habría dicho él? Y entonces fue como oír la voz de su amigo en el interior de su cabeza: _"Negro, querida. Cuando no sepas que hacer, negro"_. Así que eso fue lo que hizo. Pensó en los vestidos que llevarían las riquísimas damas que estarían cenando allí y si su _"Amancio Ortega"_ podría competir con los _Versace_ y los _Chanel…_

- _Mamá diría que estoy guapísima_ – pensó mientras se daba el aprobado frente al espejo – _salvo por el pelo, claro._

Cogió su bolsito de encima de la cama y se dispuso a salir de su habitación, no sin emitir antes un pequeño suspiro. Era tan bonita que podría pasarse la vida metida allí dentro: los brocados, la chimenea, el cuarto de baño de mármol, el encantador reloj de pared…

Recorrió varios pasillos y bajó unas cuentas escaleras hasta encontrarse frente al Bar Vendome. Era un tranquilo restaurante revestido de madera y abierto a los jardines. Cuando entró, David R. Jones ya estaba sentado en una de las mesas frente a una copa de jerez. Se dirigió hacia él, (nerviosa sin saber por qué), y se sentó con una sonrisa torpe. David le sonrió:

- Está encantadora. Disculpe que haya empezado sin usted, pero no me pude resistir a la tentación de un jerez ¿quiere uno o prefiere que pidamos la cena ya?

Sarah negó con la cabeza y en unos minutos un estirado camarero se acercó para tomarles nota. Pidieron ensalada cesar y filete con aguacate. Mientras cenaban, acompañados por los suaves acordes del piano de cola, David le iba contando a Sarah anécdotas del Ritz y de sus célebres huéspedes. Después del postre, ambos salieron a un bonito recibidor. David consultó su reloj.

- Tiene cinco minutos para ponerse algo más cómodo. Vamos a ver París de noche.

Sarah no se hizo de rogar y subió casi corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Mientras arrojaba sobre la cama el dichoso vestidito y se enfundaba en sus anhelados vaqueros se preguntaba que le estaba pasando. Se estaba dejando llevar por la situación, por el momento, por la magia del lugar… había escuchado absorta a David durante toda la cena y probablemente él se habría dado cuenta y ahora estaría frotándose las manos encantado. Pero aún así, no se cambiaría por ninguna persona del mundo en aquel momento y eso la asustaba…

Cuando bajó, David estaba esperándola fuera. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, este la había tomado del brazo derecho y la conducía alrededor de la Plaza con paso tranquilo, mientras se encaminaban hacia la Rue St Honore, sede de las tiendas de moda de alta costura. Sarah contemplaba sonriente los magníficos escaparates iluminados de las boutiques y fotografiaba los más espectaculares.

- Quizá le habría gustado más venir de día y poder entrar a curiosear – dijo él -.

- Mejor que no – respondió Sarah moviendo negativamente la cabeza – Me quedaría aquí horas y horas y perderíamos el avión de vuelta.

Su paseo les condujo hasta la Place de la Madeleine en cuyo centro se alzaba su Iglesia con forma de templo griego.

- Uno no se imagina que es una iglesia hasta que accede a su interior – aseveró David – Aunque este no merece tanto la pena como el exterior.

Aún así, ascendieron las escaleras para contemplar desde allí la Rue Royale con el Obelisco al fondo. Aquí Sarah también puso a trabajar su cámara de fotos. En un descuido David se la quitó de las manos y la obligó a posar con la iglesia al fondo.

- Si no sale en ninguna foto, sus amigos no se creerán que ha estado aquí. A partir de ahora queda confiscada; yo seré su fotógrafo oficial – y se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta -.

Cruzaron la calle y atravesaron la Rue Royale, que tenía la misma profusión de tiendas caras que la de Saint Honore, y llegaron a la Plaza de la Concordia, situada al comienzo de la Avenida de los Campos Elíseos. Era una plaza gigantesca y el obelisco que en ella se alzaba ampliaba esa sensación de magnificencia.

- Es el Obelisco de Ramsés II, proviene de Egipto – informó David y añadió por si aquello resultaba poco impresionante – Es esta plaza fueron guillotinados Luís XVI y María Antonieta. Enfrente están los Jardines de las Tullerías y al fondo el Louvre, pero eso es mejor que lo veamos de día.

En el Puente de la Concorde dieron por terminado el paseo y pararon un taxi que les llevara de vuelta al Hotel, no sin antes contemplar desde allí la poderosa imagen de la Torre Eiffel profusamente iluminada los diez primeros minutos de cada hora. Podrían haber vuelto andando, ya que el paseo no había sido excesivamente largo, pero David observó que Sarah se caía de sueño, y al día siguiente tenían que madrugar para la segunda de las conferencias. Sarah, se mantuvo todo lo erguida que pudo durante el corto trayecto. Tenía miedo de caer dormida sobre el hombro de David. Eso sí que no. Llegaron al Hotel y subieron las escaleras. David se despidió de Sarah en el pasillo:

- ¿Qué le está pareciendo? – preguntó -.

- Increíble – respondió ella -.

- Entonces… ¿No se arrepiente de haber venido?

- No… de momento.

- Bueno, pues… que descanse – dijo David y añadió bajando la vista – Si necesita alguna cosa, ya sabe que estoy en la habitación de al lado.

- No creo que necesite nada, pero muchas gracias.

Ya en el interior de su habitación, Sarah contemplaba tumbada en la enorme cama los cristalitos de la lámpara de araña que centelleaban a pesar de la oscuridad. Le parecía raro que tan solo un tabique la separase de David R. Jones, pero estaba tan cansada que no tardó en caer rendida en un reparador sueño que le impidió continuar dándole vueltas a esa idea.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La conferencia del martes no fue menos exitosa que la del día anterior. Sin embargo, al finalizar, David se despidió cortésmente de los ejecutivos, diciendo que tenían un compromiso a la hora de la comida y que no podrían almorzar con ellos. Ya en el interior del coche Sarah preguntó:

- ¿Con quién es ese compromiso?

- Con nadie – respondió él; e inclinándose hacia el asiento de delante se dirigió al chofer – _Arrêtez – vous à l'Arc de Triomphe, s' il vous plaît (NA: "Llévenos al Arco del Triunfo, por favor". Este David es que es un primor...)_.

El Arco del Triunfo, inspirado en la arquitectura romana, está situado en la Plaza de L'Étoile, en el extremo oeste de la Avenida de los Campos Elíseos. Al llegar allí lo contemplaron desde una de las aceras, antes de dirigirse al pasillo subterráneo que daba acceso al monumento en sí.

- Visto de cerca impresiona aún más – murmuró Sarah ya bajo el Arco-.

- En las caras exteriores están grabadas las grandes victorias de Napoleón. Y en estas – añadió David señalándolas – los nombres de generales del ejército francés.

- ¿Y por qué algunos están subrayados?

- Porque esos cayeron en combate.

Tras contemplar la Tumba del Soldado Desconocido con su llama encendida, volvieron a atravesar el pasillo subterráneo y comenzaron a recorrer a pie la Avenida de los Campos Elíseos. La parte alta de la avenida está repleta de tiendas de lujo, grandes almacenes, cines, recoletas cafeterías… A la vista de estas, Sarah se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba; ya era mediodía y no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Divisó una bocadillería en la acera de enfrente y dando tirones del brazo de David, le obligó a cruzar.

- Me niego a comer en otro sitio pijo – le espetó - Necesito comer con las manos o me dará un infarto con tanto protocolo.

Así que allí se metieron. Sarah degustaba con satisfacción infantil su bocadillo de bacon con queso y su coca – cola en vaso de plástico con pajita. David, por su parte, intentaba disimular con un gesto arrogante lo bueno que estaba el suyo de salmón con salsa tártara. Después del café, retomaron su paseo hacia la parte baja de la avenida. Esta era la zona de los jardines y de los majestuosos edificios públicos como el Palacio del Descubrimiento, el Gran Palacio o el Pequeño Palacio, que a Sarah fue el que más le gustó. En el Puente de Alejandro III, el más extensamente ornamentado de todos los que cruzaban el río, contemplaron la vista que se ofrecía desde allí de la Torre Eiffel. Estaba atardeciendo y el reflejo de la luz sobre el agua del Sena, daba a la Torre un aura casi mágica.

Retomaron el paseo hasta desembocar de nuevo en la Plaza de la Concordia y se internaron en los Jardines de las Tullerías. Caminaron lentamente por el paseo central, contemplando las fuentes, los parterres y las esculturas hasta llegar al Arco del Carrusel, tras el cual se alzó impresionante y bellísimo el Museo del Louvre, con su pirámide de cristal como entrada.

- Es un poco tarde para entrar hoy. Si quiere podemos dar una vuelta por el Barrio Latino hasta que nos entre hambre y cenar allí.

- El guía es usted, y muy bueno por cierto.

David se quedó parado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con gesto teatral:

- ¡Dios Santo¡Un cumplido suyo hacia mi humilde persona¿Qué será lo próximo¿Un beso, tal vez?

Sarah que había continuado andando para que David no viera su divertida sonrisa, se giró con expresión furibunda:

- ¡Eso ni en sus sueños!

El Barrio Latino lo forma un grupo de calles repletas de bares y restaurantes de todos los lugares del mundo y también de todos los precios, como Sarah pudo observar. Estaba atestado de turistas de las más variadas nacionalidades.

- Es una de las zonas más animadas para salir por la noche – le dijo David – Hay pubs de todo tipo. En cuanto a la cena, usted dirá: chino, japonés, español, turco…

- Mmmm… no sé. Yo he elegido la comida, te toca a ti.

David sonrió pero no dijo nada. No quería que Sarah se diera cuenta de que, sin querer, le había tratado de tú. Así que se dirigió hacia un encantador localito de comida italiana. Se sentaron en una mesa con un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos y pidieron una pizza cuatro estaciones y una botella de vino rosado.

- Mañana no hay que madrugar – observó David – Eso nos permite remolonear un poco más. ¿Qué le apetece hacer? Podemos ir a bailar…

- ¡No! – exclamó Sarah espantada – Soy un pato mareado. Mejor una copita en un sitio tranquilo.

- ¡Bah, qué aburrida!

- ¿Aburrida yo¡Ja! Y eso lo dice el ejecutivo snob demasiado fashion para comerse un bocadillo.

- ¿Snob yo¿Cómo puedes decir algo semejante…?

Así que cuando salieron del Restaurante empezaron de nuevo a internarse en las calles y callejuelas, hasta que David divisó a lo lejos un garito de ambiente cubano y su cara se iluminó:

- Sara – empezó con tono casual e inocente - ¿Le gustan los mojitos?

- ¡Oh, muchísimo¡Me encantan!

Pues miré, allí hay un local con pinta de hacerlos muy bien ¿Vamos?

- ¡Sí, sí!

Entraron en el local y se sentaron en una de las mesitas. La música de salsa lo inundaba todo y en una pequeña pista de baile los turistas trataban de seguir el ritmo, unos con más éxito que otros. Sarah miró la pista con desconfianza; en el bar de su ciudad solo había mesas, no pista.

David llamó con un gesto al camarero y le pidió los mojitos. Sarah se bebió el suyo casi de un trago. Estaba buenísimo y tenía sed. David sonrió y le pidió otro. Sarah se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en una silla, junto al abrigo. Hacía calor, o al menos ella lo tenía. Notaba como las mejillas se le habían puesto coloradas.

- Voy un momento al baño a refrescarme – dijo Sarah poniéndose en pie con algo de torpeza – _Madre mía_ – pensó – _Creo que con el vino de la cena, se me ha subido esto._

- Claro – respondió David con una inquietante sonrisa en los labios - Aquí la espero.

Sin embargo, cuando Sarah salió del aseo, vio que su mesa estaba vacía y antes de que pudiera reaccionar tenía dos grandes manos rodeándola fuertemente la cintura mientras una voz susurraba en su oído:

- ¿Me concede este baile, _mademoiselle_?

- ¡No¡Ni de coña! – exclamó Sarah, girando la cabeza para ver a David sin chaqueta y con las mangas de la camisa remangadas -.

- ¡Que sí, tonta, que no pasa nada!

- ¡Que no, que me niego!

Ella intentaba avanzar hacia la mesa, pero David era más fuerte y logró arrastrarla hasta la pista. Era todo un espectáculo. Unos turistas japoneses les señalaban y se reían. Alguno hizo fotos.

Ya en la pista David la giró y juntó su cuerpo con el de ella mientras se movía al son de la salsa.

- ¿Siempre tienes que conseguir lo que quieres? – preguntó Sarah -.

- Siempre.

- Bueno, vale – se rindió ella – ¡Pero que corra el aire! – y se apartó un poco de él, dejando entre ambos unos centímetros de distancia-.

Lo de que Sarah era un pato mareado no era mentira, y el alcohol, como todo el mundo sabe, no es el mejor amigo de la coordinación. En el pisotón vigésimo tercero, David no pudo más y estalló:

- ¿Pero que te pasa¡Antes no bailabas tan mal!

David se dio cuenta de su torpeza un nanosegundo después de haber dicho esas palabras. Sarah no iba tan borracha como para no descubrir la metida de pata de su compañero de baile:

- ¿Antes¿Antes cuando, Señor Jones? Que yo recuerde esta es la primera vez que usted y yo bailamos.

- Es verdad, tiene toda la razón, no sé porque he dicho eso. Deben ser los efluvios del alcohol que también a mi me afectan.

- ¡Ja¿Cuándo vas a dejar el jueguecito?

- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está usted hablando.

- ¿Seguro? – dijo Sarah estrechando pícaramente su cuerpo con el de David -.

- ¡Seguro! – exclamó él - ¡Y que corra el aire!

Sin embargo, continuaron bailando. Poco más de una hora después, justo cuando parecía que Sarah iba cogiéndole el truquillo al ritmo antillano, David dijo que debían volver al hotel. Se había quedado un poco serio y a Sarah aquello le dio pena, y le daba rabia sentir eso, porque demostraba que le importaba lo que él sentía. Caminaron en silencio y pararon un taxi frente al Panteón, un impresionante edificio neoclásico, que alberga las tumbas de personajes como Voltaire, Víctor Hugo o Alejandro Dumas. No dijeron nada en el trayecto hasta el Hotel. También en silencio subieron las escaleras hacia sus dormitorios. Frente a la puerta del suyo, Sarah se dirigió a David:

- Gracias por todo, Señor Jones. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

- De nada, Sarah – una sonrisa melancólica curvó sus finos labios – Como mañana no hay que madrugar y hemos trasnochado un poco, puedes dormir hasta más tarde. Por la mañana vamos a ir al barrio de Montmartre, te va a encantar.

- Entonces… bueno¿los planes siguen en pie?

- Pues claro – respondió él con una sonrisa un poco más alegre - ¿Por qué no iban a seguir?

Sarah se internó en su habitación. Parecía que, después de todo, David no se había enfadado. Por su parte, en su dormitorio, David R. Jones tardó en dormirse a pesar de lo cansado que estaba. Tenía la sensación inequívoca de que el juego se le estaba yendo de las manos pero, aún así, no podía parar, con el consiguiente riesgo que esto conllevaba para él. Estaba convencido de que Sarah comenzaba a sentir algo por él pero… ¿y él? Aquel sentimiento no podía tornarse mutuo bajo ningún concepto, no solo porque entonces habría fracasado en su plan de vengarse de Sarah, sino por lo que sentimientos como aquellos podían suponerle a él. Lo más coherente sería rendirse, marcharse de allí y volver a su Castillo ahora que aún podía pero… no quería. Aún a pesar del peligro que podía adivinar en aquella situación, algo le retenía impulsándole a seguir adelante. Cuando al fin el sueño le venció, tuvo extrañas pesadillas con blandos relojes dalilianos que se derretían. También su rostro se derretía al compás de aquellos relojes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Mis más caluroso agradecimiento a los dueños del Ritz y de Les Jardins de Camille, acepto encantada su amable invitanción, sé que esta publicidad que les hago no tiene precio, jajajajajjajajajajajajaja!!!... También quiero decirle a Don Amancio que no malinterprete mis palabras, sus modelitos son maravillosos (no siempre pero...). **

**Bueno¿os ha gustado? Venga, admitid que os encantaría restregaros con David en la pista de baile, aunque fuera al ritmo de King Africa o de Bisbal...**


	6. VI PARÍS IIª PARTE

**Buenas a todos y todas¿Qué tal todo? **

**Aquí tenéis la segunda parte del periplo parísino entre Sarah y Jareth. Espero que os guste mucho. Gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo este fic, me llenáis de alegría. **

**Disclaimer: Ni Jareth ni Sarah ni ningún otro personaje me pertenecen (se pertenecen a ellos mismos como seres humanos libres que son, jajajajajaja!!!)**

**VI. PARÍS (IIª Parte)**

El barrio de Montmartre, antaño refugio de artistas, es ahora zona bohemia por excelencia. Se prolonga desde la Plaza de Pigalle hasta la Basílica del Sacre Coeur. Sarah y David bajaban su escalinata de piedra para poder contemplar desde todos los puntos de vista la hermosa mole blanca con sus encantadoras cúpulas de clara inspiración bizantina. El contraste azul del cielo, con el verde del césped que la rodeaba y ese blanco inmaculado de la iglesia, formaban un conjunto que a Sarah se le antojó bellísimo. Caminaban en silencio. David rodeaba con su brazo derecho la espalda de Sarah. Ella había pensado zafarse de aquel gesto, pero… era tan agradable sentirle cerca que finalmente no hizo nada.

Ya era casi mediodía, y aunque habían desayunado tarde, David propuso ir a almorzar, aunque fuera algo ligero. Se sentaron en una encantadora terracita junto a la Galerie Montmartre y pidieron ensalada y pescado.

- Estás muy callada – dijo David -.

- Tú tampoco estás muy hablador.

- ¿Te das cuenta de una cosa?

- ¿De qué?

- Últimamente me tuteas sin darte cuenta.

Sarah levantó la vista del plato sorprendida ante la veracidad de ese hecho y contempló a David fijamente. Le hubiera gustado ver sus ojos en aquel momento, pero él se había puesto aquellas gafas de sol que lucía cuando le vio la primera vez en el bar de los mojitos. Aquel día estaba especialmente guapo. Sarah había tenido que contener el aliento cuando lo vio aparecer en vaqueros y camisa negra. Él se había dado cuenta, estaba segura y se odiaba por ello. Más se odiaba al recordar que al darse David la vuelta, ella no había podido evitar que sus ojos se posasen más de lo debido en la parte trasera de aquellos tejanos… Era mejor no recordar aquella perturbadora imagen.

- No me había dado cuenta, disculpe – murmuró Sarah, dirigiendo de nuevo la vista a su plato -.

- No he dicho que me moleste. No me molesta.

- Pero a mí sí. No es… apropiado.

- ¿En que momento de tu vida te volviste tan convencional?

- Siempre he sido así.

- Mientes.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Sarah le miró con irritación mientras lanzaba en tono agresivo aquella pregunta - ¿Cómo sabes que miento? No me conoces de nada…

- Sarah… ¿Por qué no podemos ser… amigos?

Había en su voz una nota de súplica que a Sarah no le pareció fingida, pero no sabía que pensar. Era consciente de que había bajado la guardia frente a David R. Jones y que este había conseguido aplacar sus férreas defensas. Por más que quisiera negarlo se sentía profundamente atraída por él a pesar de que sabía quien era… Y era una atracción que la asustaba, por lo poderosa, porque le provocaba una urgente y apremiante necesidad de tocarle, de acariciarle, de tenerle…

- ¿Vas a devolverme mi cámara de fotos? – preguntó ella por cambiar de tema -.

- No – respondió él con una sonrisa infantil – No vas a verlas hasta que yo diga.

Sarah le devolvió la sonrisa aunque con un mohín de reproche. David la obligaba a posar delante de todos los monumentos, incluso pedía a otros turistas que les fotografiaran juntos, pero no le dejaba ver ninguna. A Sarah le divertía aquello.

El paseo de la tarde les llevó a cruzar el Pont d'Arcole para encontrarse así ante la visión más increíble de todas cuantas había visto Sarah en el transcurso del viaje: Notre Dame. Nadie que no haya contemplado de frente las dos espléndidas torres y el rosetón, puede imaginar la sensación que tenía Sarah en aquel momento. Esa sensación se acrecentó cuando accedieron al interior, y las maravillosas vidrieras arrojaron sus sombras de colores sobre el suelo de piedra. Una estrecha escalera de caracol que parecía no terminar nunca, les llevó a la parte más alta de la catedral gótica por definición, y desde allí contemplaron las hermosas vistas de los tejados parisinos y de los puentes surcando las sucias aguas del Sena. De pronto, una risita infantil afloró a los labios de Sarah.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó David mirándola con una sonrisa no exenta de curiosidad -.

Sarah señaló las gárgolas, horrendas y hermosas al mismo tiempo.

- ¿No te recuerdan a nadie? – respondió ella con picardía -.

David las miró entornando los ojos. En pocos segundos la respuesta se le apareció cristalina en su cabeza: a sus Duendes. Le dolía admitirlo, pero echaba de menos a esos pequeños diablillos. Era duro no tenerles allí, lamiéndole las botas, riéndole las gracias… No obstante se cuidó mucho de que esa nostalgia se reflejara en su rostro y contestó con aparente indiferencia:

- No sé… ¿A ti por las mañanas?

- Imbécil.

Sarah le dio la espalda y continuó andando hacia el campanario, menos enfadada realmente de lo que quería aparentar. Tenía que admitir que aquello había tenido gracia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cenaron de nuevo en el Barrio Latino, esta vez en un turco, mientras charlaban acerca de todas las obras de arte que habían contemplado en el Louvre:

- ¿Qué te ha gustado más? – preguntó David en el mismo tono que un padre usaría con su hijita pequeña -.

- Mmmmm… la Victoria de Samotracia… ¡No! La Venus de Milo… ¡No! La Mona Lisa… ¡No, espera!... Las habitaciones de Napoleón… no sé¡Todo!

- Es un incordio disponer de apenas tres horas para visitar el Louvre… Uno podría pasarse una vida entera entre esas paredes y ni aún así descubriría la cuarta parte de las maravillas que esconde, los matices, los secretos…

Sarah volvía a contemplarle con admiración. Le sucedía cada vez que él adquiría ese tono, cuando hablaba de cosas que no tenían que ver con ellos, cuando se dejaba llevar por cosas que sabía, que recordaba o que quizá¿por qué no?, se inventaba.

- ¿Te aburro? – preguntó él de pronto -.

- No – respondió ella sorprendida - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- No sé… tenías la mirada ausente.

- Te escuchaba, de veras…

- Sarah… ¿puedo preguntarte algo… personal?

- Lo harás aunque te diga que no, así que…

- ¿Por qué llorabas el otro día?

- No es asunto suyo – fue la respuesta cortante de la joven, mientras su gesto se tornaba duro y su mirada se volvía hacia el plato vacío-.

- Vaya – respondió él con una sonrisa melancólica – Con lo bien que íbamos, volvemos al _"usted"_. Es sólo que… bueno – los titubeos de David R. Jones no eran fingidos, realmente no sabía como dirigir la conversación – me pareció que era por un hombre.

- ¿En qué se basa?

- Bueno, sé que en el trabajo todo te marcha bien, nunca llorarías por algo que yo te hiciera. Pareces estar sana y si alguien de tu familia estuviera enfermo, estoy seguro de que no habrías consentido venir aquí conmigo, así que…

- ¿Por qué le interesa tanto saberlo?

- No es que me interese, es… bueno… pensé que quizá te apetecería hablar de ello.

- Pues no. No me apetece en absoluto.

- Ya veo. Disculpa. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos al Hotel? Mañana sí que hay que madrugar.

- Claro… perdone si he sido brusca, es solo que…

- No te disculpes, solo soy el jefe de tu jefe, no tienes porque hablar conmigo de tu vida personal.

- David… yo… te agradezco de verás la preocupación, pero… todavía no puedo…

David se inclinó hacía delante y posó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Sarah. Él se estremeció con el tacto cálido de aquella piel aterciopelada y ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y apoyar su cara más aún en la mano grande y fría de él. Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo peligroso de aquella escena en el mismo instante, y retornaron bruscamente a sus posiciones originales.

_- ¿Qué diablos me está pasando?_ – se preguntaba David en su interior – _Este no era el plan; bueno, sí lo era, pero no de esta manera._

Por su parte, Sarah sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. De regreso al Hotel, ambos se miraron un segundo a los ojos antes de entrar en sus respectivas habitaciones.

- Hasta mañana, Sarah. Que descanses.

- Gracias, igualmente, David.

Aquella despedida había sonado tan fría, tan artificial, que ambos se apresuraron a internarse en sus dormitorios, presos de una extraña vergüenza. Sarah se puso el camisón de forma parsimoniosa y se tumbó en la gran cama.

_- Demasiado grande_ – pensó de pronto, sin saber por qué -.

En su cuarto, David no se había acostado. Permanecía sentado frente a la ventana en una antigua butaca tapizada de terciopelo verde. Las luces de París se adivinaban tras las livianas cortinas. Sostenía en la mano derecha un vaso de licor con hielo, mientas su mano izquierda jugaba distraídamente con el medallón que pendía de su cuello. Trataba de adivinar como estaba el marcador en aquel momento, pero había perdido la cuenta. No lograba discernir quien iba ganando…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La tarde del jueves era la última en la que David y Sarah podrían disfrutar del turismo en París, ya que al día siguiente, tras la última de las conferencias y la comida de despedida, el chofer los llevaría al Aeropuerto. Así que ahí estaban, en el tercer piso de la Torre Eiffel, tratando de grabar en su memoria la panorámica de París.

- Se erigió en 1889 con motivo de la Exposición Universal – comentaba David - ¿Sabes que su construcción fue muy controvertida? Los artistas de la época la veían como un monstruo de acero… ahora es el símbolo indiscutible de Francia.

Sarah giró su cabeza para contemplar la expresión de David. Tenía la impresión de que aquellas palabras no eran casuales. Tenían un mensaje implícito y ella creía haber descubierto cual era, así que respondió en un leve tono de burla:

- Es una prueba de lo que las cosas pueden cambiar. Lo que en un principio te desagrada, puede llegar con el tiempo a… gustarte.

- A enamorarte, incluso. ¿O tú no te has enamorado… de París?

- Me da tanta pena irme…

- Te creo.

Continuaron deambulando por la Torre un buen rato. Sarah estaba sorprendida. Siempre había pensado que se trataba únicamente de un amasijo de hierros, pero se había equivocado. Dentro había tiendas de regalos, cafeterías, un restaurante y hasta un pequeño cine que proyectaba imágenes de la construcción de la Torre y de su evolución en el tiempo _(NA: Es absolutamente cierto)._

Cuando bajaron, David cogió a Sarah del brazo. Había tomado ya ese gesto por costumbre.

- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo en barco?

Sarah asintió levemente con la cabeza, así que caminaron junto a la ribera del Sena hasta llegar a uno de los pequeños embarcaderos. Pagaron la entrada y corrieron hacia el encantador barquito, ya que este estaba a punto de partir y el siguiente no salía hasta media hora después. Sarah tropezó al subir al barco y se habría estrellado contra la cubierta, si no fuera por que David, haciendo gala de sus reflejos, la sostuvo entre los brazos.

- Ten cuidado – dijo mirándola a los ojos – O te harás daño.

- Gracias – respondió ella visiblemente sonrojada, mientras se zafaba torpemente de aquel abrazo improvisado -.

El barquito zarpó, y comenzó a cruzar todos los puentes del Sena: el del Alma, el de los Inválidos, el de Alejandro III… hasta el de Austerlitz. Unos eran de piedra, otros eran de hierro y los trenes los atravesaban. Pudieron volver a contemplar Notre Dame y los espectaculares arbotantes de su parte lateral, así como los florecientes jardines del Museo Nacional de Historia Natural. Hacía un poco de aire, lo que unido a la humedad del ambiente, hizo que Sarah se encogiera de frío levemente así que David se situó a su espalda y la rodeó de nuevo con los brazos. Ella sentía su aliento cálido en la oreja mientras él le explicaba que era cada sitio por el que pasaban. El barco se giró para desandar lo andado, llevándoles de nuevo hasta el Puente de Grenelle, donde se alzaba una reproducción de la Estatua de la Libertad. Ya en tierra firme, David preguntó:

- ¿Qué te ha parecido el paseo?

- Una maravilla… aunque un poco largo, creí que me helaba de frío.

- He intentado que no sucediera.

- Lo sé. Gracias.

Aquella noche decidieron cenar en el Hotel. El día siguiente, con la última de las conferencias y el viaje de regreso iba a ser largo, así que convenía no agotarse demasiado. Esta vez se decidieron por L' Espadon, otro de los lujosos restaurantes del Ritz. Era una sala elegante, luminosa, con un techo magnífico. Acabaron pronto la exquisita cena, así que David propuso ir a tomar una copa a otro famoso lugar del Hotel:

- Te encantará el Bar Hemingway, lo sé.

En efecto, David no se equivocó. El bar predilecto del internacional escritor estaba revestido de madera y amueblado con hermosos sillones de cuero. Fotografías originales del autor recubrían las paredes. Era un lugar cálido y acogedor, en el que se respiraba cultura y vida literaria. Acomodados en uno de los sillones y sentados frente a una mesita de madera color caoba, se dispusieron a degustar un güisqui de puro malta. Sarah agradeció interiormente que los gastos de aquel viaje fueran cortesía de la empresa y estuvieran más que justificados ya que era el Presidente quien los efectuaba, pues en caso contrario, tendría que trabajar y no comer durante cinco años para poder permitirse todo aquello. Sarah tosió con el primer trago del intenso licor. Sabía a fuego. No obstante, el segundo le supo mejor y el tercero cálido y delicioso. David también bebía de su vaso con pequeños sorbos y dejaba que su mirada vagase perdida por el hermoso lugar.

- Mi novio me engaña – dijo Sarah de pronto, haciendo que David saliese de su abstracción con un brusco movimiento – Por eso lloraba el otro día.

- ¿Por… por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

- No lo sé.

- Entonces, bueno… supongo que habéis roto.

- En realidad no lo sé… él me vio, yo salí corriendo, me ha llamado por teléfono pero… no hemos hablado.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer¿No irás a perdonarle algo así? _(NA: Mírale como malmete, este Jareth siempre igual...)_

- ¿Tú que harías? – dijo Sarah enfrentando sus brillantes ojos verdes con la mirada clara y bicolor de David. R. Jones -.

David parpadeó con rapidez y dirigió al techo su mirada en un gesto pensativo.

_- ¿Qué haría yo si mi novia me engañará?_ – pensaba – _La remojaría como un bizcocho en el Pantano del Hedor Eterno… eso como mínimo._

Sin embargo no podía decirle aquello a Sarah, así que le espetó:

- Te consideraba una mujer orgullosa. Nunca creí que perdonaras algo así.

- No he dicho que le vaya a perdonar.

- Pero lo estás dudando. Solo la duda te hace parecer débil.

- ¿Sugieres que debo borrar los últimos seis años de mi vida de un plumazo?

- ¿Seis años? Debéis estar muy enamorados, sin duda – dijo David en un tono no exento de cierta amargura -.

No obstante, Sarah no respondió. Se limitaba a hacer girar los cubitos de hielo en el interior de su vaso de güisqui. ¿Enamorada¿Estaba enamorada de Enrick? Era evidente que sí¿no¿Quién podría estar tan loca de pasar seis años de su vida junto a una persona que en realidad no amaba?

- Enamorada… supongo que al por lo menos al principio sí lo estaba. Ahora… es todo tan confuso. Supongo que nos habíamos acomodado demasiado el uno al otro. Creo que mi error fue dar por sentado que le tendría para siempre.

- Para siempre es mucho tiempo, Sarah. _"Para siempre"_. No tenéis ni idea de lo que decís cuando pronunciáis esas palabras…

Sarah alzó la vista que había tenido fijamente detenida sobre los cubitos de hielo y contempló al hombre que tenía frente a sí. ¿A quien se había referido con esas palabras¿A las mujeres? No. Sarah tenía la impresión de que se había referido a todas las personas en general, a los hombres como especie.

- Y tú… ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez? – preguntó la chica con seriedad -.

- Yo… sí. Pero hace mucho tiempo, ya ni lo recuerdo…

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

David se quedó unos segundos callado. Se estaba metiendo en un terreno muy peligroso y, sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de contestar con la verdad a las preguntas de Sarah.

- Arlette.

- ¿Arlette¿Era francesa?

- Sí. Parisina.

- Eso explica porque conoces esta ciudad como lo palma de tu mano… ¿Te casaste con ella?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque éramos muy jóvenes y… yo era un pobre diablo que no tenía donde caerse muerto. Su padre no lo consintió.

A Sarah le daba vueltas la cabeza. Tenía la impresión de que David no le estaba contando una mentira pero… ¿Dónde encajar aquella historia? Que ella supiera, tenía ante sus ojos al Poderoso Rey de los Duendes. ¿Qué significaba aquello de que él era un pobre diablo capaz de sucumbir a los deseos de un padre autoritario?

De pronto, David se llevó la copa de güisqui a los labios con un brusco gesto y la apuró de un sorbo.

- Es tarde – dijo – Estoy cansado.

Aquella afirmación daba por cerrada la conversación de forma definitiva. Sarah lo sabía, así que también apuró de un trago el líquido ambarino haciendo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas y la garganta le ardiera. Se levantaron lentamente y caminaron despacio hacia sus habitaciones. David iba unos pasos por delante y Sarah le observó con gesto preocupado. Su caminar enérgico, seguro, elegante, parecía haberse volatilizado. Andaba despacio, arrastrando los pies, algo encorvado. Parecía… mayor.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – le preguntó Sarah antes de separarse; sin saber muy bien porqué había vuelto al _"usted"_-.

- Perfectamente – respondió David con una sonrisa amarga, mientras abría con lentitud la puerta de su dormitorio – Hasta mañana, Sarah.

- Hasta mañana, David. Descanse – aquel _"descanse"_ parecía más una súplica que un deseo -.

David cerró la puerta de su cuarto y sin molestarse en encender la luz se dejó caer en la cama. Con un gesto ansioso llevó su mano al lado izquierdo de su pecho. Nada. Sólo silencio, gracias a Dios. Como siempre. Todo estaba en orden. Hueco y denso silencio, como una lata vacía. Aquello le hizo respirar un poco más tranquilo… aunque era absurdo tratar de ignorar el insistente dolor que sentía en aquella parte de su cuerpo. No era un dolor fuerte, era como un pinchacito continuo, pero le preocupaba… sabía que las cosas no marchaban bien.

"_Arlette"._ Llevaba años y años sin pronunciar aquel nombre en voz alta… y no sabía porque lo había hecho precisamente aquella noche, precisamente en París.

Por su parte, Sarah se había introducido en la espectacular bañera de mármol de su impecable cuarto de baño. Las sales de colorines habían generado unas burbujas consistentes y perfumadas. Aquello no tenía ni punto de comparación con el baño de Enrick ni con el de su casa. Ahí sí que se podía pensar durante horas y horas y eso era lo que ella necesitaba… no entendía nada de nada. No entendía porque le había contado a David lo de Enrick y entendía menos aún porque él le había salido con aquello: una parisina llamada Arlette de la que había estado enamorado cuando ambos eran muy jóvenes. Un amor imposible debido a la oposición de un padre. Si aquella historia era cierta ¿cuándo había tenido lugar? Sarah no sabía que pensar. Aquel hombre del que en aquel momento solo la separaba una pared, era todo un enigma. No sabía nada de él. No sabía quien era en realidad… y su único deseo era saberlo todo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

David dio la última de las conferencias con la misma soltura y habilidad que el resto. Su forma de andar, reír, hablar, moverse, era la misma de siempre, como observó Sarah con alivio. Parecía que los inquietantes acontecimientos de la noche anterior no hubiesen tenido lugar.

El almuerzo de despedida se desarrolló de nuevo en _"Les Jardins de Camille"_. La plantilla de la sucursal francesa había quedado encantada con las exposiciones y la política de empresa del Señor Jones y su joven ayudante. El Director Gerente se despidió de David con un cordial abrazo y de Sarah con un caballeroso beso en la mano.

A Sarah el viaje de regreso se le hizo corto, ya que sin poder evitarlo, fue dormida la mayor parte del tiempo. A su lado, David se limitaba a leer una edición en francés, antigua y bellamente encuadernada, de _"El Jorobado de Notre Dame"_ que había comprado en un puestecito al aire libre en el Barrio de Montmartre o a mirar por el pequeño ventanuco con gesto distraído.

Ya en su ciudad _(NA: Por cierto, estos dos ¿En que ciudad viven? Jajajajaja!!),_ David paró un taxi que llevara a Sarah hasta su casa.

- Muchas gracias, David… por todo.

El aludido no respondió al sincero agradecimiento de la joven. Estaba abriendo el maletero para introducir las maletas de Sarah. Cuando terminó, se dirigió a la puerta trasera y la abrió, indicándole a Sara que podía pasar. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse de aquella manera que les hacía sentirse a ambos extrañamente torpes e inseguros.

- Me alegro de que le haya gustado, Sarah. Ojala tengamos la oportunidad de repetir este viaje con más calma. Hay tantas cosas que no he podido mostrarle…

- Vuelves a tratarme de usted.

David sonrió. Sarah miró al suelo un instante, contemplando la punta de sus bonitos zapatos marrones. De pronto, alzó la vista, se puso de puntillas y besó a David en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Rápidamente se giró hacia el coche, entró en el interior y cerró la puerta. El taxi arrancó dejando a un David R. Jones completamente paralizado en la acera.

El fin de semana transcurrió tranquilo. Sarah borró los mensajes que Enrick le había dejado en el contestador, puso varias lavadoras, limpió el polvo, hizo la compra, fue al cine con Hugo, llamó a su madre, colgó el póster de Tolouse – Lautrec, escuchó varias veces el disco de Edith Piaf…

Cuando llegó el lunes por la mañana, hubo de enfrentarse a la dura idea de volver a su vida de siempre. Al llegar a la empresa, no vio a David. Janice, después de saludarla efusivamente y preguntar como había ido todo, le dijo que él había llegado ya, pero que estaba reunido en su despacho con unos japoneses. Cuando entró en el suyo, algo sobre el escritorio le llamó la atención: una rosa blanca y un libro de tapas negras. Tomó la rosa entre las manos y aspiró el olor dulce que desprendía. Después abrió el libro y comprobó con sobrecogimiento que no era tal. Se trataba en realidad de un álbum de fotos… con París de fondo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bueno¿vosotros como los véis? Yo creo que están a puntito de caramelo, no sé yo que va a pasar...**

**Besos, Viuda Negra**


	7. VII TE ODIO

**¡ENHORABUENA! SI HAS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ, HOY TU PACIENCIA SERÁ RECOMPENSADA...**

**VII. TE ODIO**

Aunque ambos se esforzaban cada día en fingir que todo continuaba igual y que París no había supuesto ningún cambio en la relación meramente profesional que mantenían, tanto David como Sarah, eran conscientes de que la Ciudad de las Luces había operado en ellos un profundo cambio. Cambio que parecía no ser del todo sutil, ya que muchos miembros de la empresa comenzaron a comentar en tono mordaz que la joven Responsable de Departamento, había vuelto del viaje visiblemente "domesticada" y especulaban con que armas habría conseguido el Presidente este logro. A Sarah no se le escaparon estos comentarios, que le hacían sentirse profundamente disgustada aunque tratara de ignorarlos. Todo lo que tenía en esta vida lo había conseguido con su esfuerzo y su trabajo, nadie le había regalado nada, y de repente, parecía como si las mujeres la mirasen con desprecio y los hombres con un brillo raro en la mirada. Janice se había convertido en su más ferviente defensora e iba de corrillo en corrillo dispuesta a cortarle la lengua a cualquiera que pusiese en duda la honorabilidad de Sarah. Sin embargo, también ella se moría de curiosidad por saber si el Presidente y su compañera habían "estrechado lazos" más de lo habitualmente considerado como amistad:

- No hagas ni caso a esas zorras envidiosas y a esos cerdos machistas… - decía Janice mientas saboreaban un café en la salita del microondas - ¿De que van?... Además… él está soltero ¿no? Y tú… bueno, tú también¿no? Así que… si ha pasado algo…

- ¡Otra vez¡Qué no, Janice, que no¡Te juro que no me he acostado con David R. Jones y…!

La frase de Sarah quedó inconclusa ante el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse. En el umbral, un David R. Jones, visiblemente avergonzado se esforzaba sin conseguirlo en aparentar que no había escuchado la última frase. Sarah, consciente de ello, se sonrojó hasta la médula, mientras Janice continuaba removiendo un café de sobra removido, esperando que la tierra se decidiese a tragarla.

- Buenos días – dijo él suavemente, mientras se dirigía a la cafetera y tomaba un vasito de plástico del aparador -.

- Buenos Días, David – respondió Janice en un tono forzadamente artificial – ¡Uuuuhhh¡Qué hora es¡Y yo sin acabar de grabar los informes trimestrales! Si me disculpáis…

Y bebiéndose de un trago el café ardiendo, Janice huyó de la sala, llevándose una mano a la garganta escaldada.

_- Cobarde_… pensó Sarah – _ya ajustaré cuentas contigo más tarde…_

Un silencio tenso e incómodo se estableció entonces entre los dos.

- Bueno… - comenzó Sarah, dispuesta a protagonizar una escena como la de Janice – yo también tengo mucho trabajo, así que…

- Sarah, todavía tienes medio café en el vaso. ¿Por qué no te sientas un minuto conmigo y hablamos?

- ¡Porque no quiero que nadie que entre nos vea juntos y a solas entre cuatro paredes¿O no sabes lo que están diciendo de nosotros?

- Lo imagino… que hemos hecho el amor en la punta de la Torre Eiffel y que ahora queremos repetirlo en la Sala de Juntas con toda la plantilla mirando y aplaudiendo.

- ¿Te crees muy gracioso? – dijo Sarah enrojecida, esta vez por la ira-.

- Sarah, por Dios, ya eres mayorcita para que te afecten esas bobadas… la gente tiene que hablar de algo. Cuando surja otro cotilleo nuevo, se olvidarán de nosotros…

Sarah apoyó la espalda en la pequeña nevera, mientras cruzaba los brazos. Suspiró profundamente; sí, las últimas palabras de David estaban cargadas de razón.

- ¿Y de que quieres hablar conmigo?

- ¡Ah¡Casi se me olvida! – exclamó David de pronto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡La fiesta!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un par de semanas después, un viernes por la noche, Sarah intentaba prestar atención a la conversación que tenía lugar a su alrededor. Estaba en la amplia sala de fiestas del Hotel en el que se alojaba el Presidente, de pie, con una copa de champagne en la mano derecha. La rodeaban Janice, el esposo de esta y varios miembros más de la empresa con sus respectivos acompañantes. Habían hablado de fútbol, de política, del tiempo y ahora mismo… Sarah no sabía ni de que estaban hablando ahora mismo. Solo tenía ojos para mirar al otro extremo de la sala, donde un casi recuperado Tom _(NA: soy una buenaza, tenía que haberle dejado en el Hospital con horribles enfermeras introduciendole sondas vía anal)_ charlaba animadamente con el Presidente de la compañía. Sarah sonrió bobamente mientras recorría con su mirada cada centímetro del cuerpo de aquel hombre. Hoy estaba más "Jareth" que nunca, un Rey en la sala de su Castillo, disfrutando de la adoración de sus entregados súbditos. Eso era lo que dejaba entrever cada uno de sus elegantes movimientos, de sus estudiadas sonrisas. De pronto, giró su vista hacia donde ella estaba y sus miradas se cruzaron. Despidiéndose de Tom con un cordial golpecito en la espalda, se encaminó hacia el grupo de Sarah.

- ¿Qué tal se lo están pasando por aquí? – preguntó con su encantadora sonrisa al llegar -.

Todos sonrieron abiertamente y comenzaron a hablar de lo maravilloso que era el lugar, de lo bien organizado que estaba todo, de lo buenos que eran los canapés… Todos, hombres y mujeres, luchaban por atraer la atención del Presidente, mendigando un gesto cómplice, o una sonrisa a un comentario ingenioso…

_- Panda de pelotilleros_ – pensó, tratando de disfrazar como indignación lo que en realidad eran celos -.

- Me alegro de que estéis disfrutando de la fiesta. Hay mucho que celebrar, parece mentira que en tan poco tiempo hayamos recuperado tanta cuota de mercado. Os felicito a todos…

_- Y él les sigue la bola_ – continuaba Sarah sumida en sus pensamientos – _Me está poniendo mala._

Así que, poco a poco, se fue apartando del grupito lo más discretamente que le fue posible y abandonó el salón. Atravesó el diáfano vestíbulo y se encontró en la calle. La noche era clara y la cercanía del verano se notaba en lo agradable de la temperatura.

- Sarah.

La aludida se giró al oír su nombre pronunciado por una voz masculina.

- ¿Enrick¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Leí en el periódico que esta noche tu empresa celebraba una fiesta es este Hotel para celebrar los beneficios del último trimestre.

- ¿A qué has venido? – respondió ella en tono cortante mientras se dirigía al paso de cebra -.

No quería que si alguien conocido salía, la viera allí con su ex; era lo que le faltaba a su reputación, que la acusasen de jugar a dos bandas. El joven caminó tan solo unos pasos por detrás de ella.

- Nunca estás en casa y no respondes a mis llamadas, así que es lo único que se me ocurrió para poder explicarte…

- ¿Explicarme qué¿Cómo tirarte a la secretaria de tu jefe? Olvídalo. No lo necesito.

- Sarah, por favor…

Habían cruzado la calle y se encontraban en un bonito parquecito situado frente al Hotel. Estaba vacío, salvo por un vagabundo cubierto de cartones que dormía la borrachera en uno de los bancos.

- Sarah, cinco minutos. Sólo te pido cinco minutos…

La chica se rindió y con un suspiro se sentó en el banco siguiente al del vagabundo.

- Cinco minutos – reiteró en tono seco -.

Enrick se sentó a su lado, jugueteando con los dedos y sin atreverse a mirar a la chica que sí le atravesaba con la furia de sus ojos:

- Sarah… tú eres la clase de mujer que yo necesito. Lo de Cindy fue una tontería, no tuvo ningún sentido… - Enrick alzó la cabeza y en su cara se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa; Sarah sonreía -.

- Todo lo que hacemos tiene un sentido, Enrick. Tú no me quieres, lo acabas de decir, simplemente "me necesitas". ¿Para qué? Para mantener la mentira que los dos hemos creado: una vida cómoda, adecuada, correcta… haciendo siempre lo que se espera de nosotros. Una pareja seria, realista, con futuro…

- ¿Y que tiene eso de malo?

- Qué no es real. He tardado demasiado en darme cuenta de que no es eso lo que quiero.

- ¿Y que es lo que quieres? – ahora era Enrick el que empleaba un tono frío y cortante -.

- No lo sé. Creo que lo sabía cuando era una niña… Llevo unos meses tratando de recordar que era… pero una cosa sí está clara: no te quiero a ti. No lo tomes como algo personal, no eres una mala persona, Enrick, te aprecio… pero tú también deberías replantearte donde está tu felicidad.

El muchacho fue a responder algo, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente mientras señalaba algo a la espalda de Sarah. Ella se giró. Un segundo le bastó para darse cuenta de que en el banco tras ellos ya no había ningún vagabundo durmiendo y que de pie a su lado estaba David R. Jones con la rabia y la furia inyectada en los ojos.

- ¿Tan aburrida te parece mi fiesta que tienes que escabullirte de ella como una comadreja?

- ¡Que… pero que… - Sarah dirigía su vista alternativamente hacia el hombre y hacia la puerta del Hotel; era imposible que les hubiera adelantado con esa rapidez… ya estaba en el parque cuando habían llegado… Al menos era imposible para una persona normal- ¿Co… cómo lo has he…?

Sarah se detuvo antes de formular la pregunta completamente. Por un momento se le había olvidado quien era en realidad el hombre que tenía delante, pero de pronto lo recordó. Él, con un brillo cruel en su mirada, pareció adivinar los pensamientos de Sarah en aquel instante. Con un brusco movimiento la agarró de los hombros obligándola a ponerse en pie.

- He decidido que ya me he cansado del juego, Sarah – le espetó en tono bajo y suave -.

- ¿De qué está hablando? – Sarah intentaba disimular, porque después de tanto tiempo queriendo desenmascarar a David R. Jones, se daba cuenta ahora del miedo que le daba que eso ocurriera -.

- Sarah… ¿Ahora eres tú la que quiere jugar? – su tono sarcástico lograba mantener a Sarah paralizada, tensa como una estaca -.

- De verdad, Señor Jones, no sé de que me habla – tanto su voz como su cuerpo temblaban como una hoja -.

- ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?

- David, por favor…

- No. Ese nombre no.

Entonces, David giró de nuevo la vista hacia el banco y soltando a Sarah se apresuró a agarrar a Enrick del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo del suelo. El chico se había bajado del banco sigilosamente y trataba de escapar huyendo a gatas…

- ¿Adonde crees que vas tú, soplapollas? Voy a enseñarte a no tocar lo que me pertenece.

- ¡Suélteme o… o llamo a la policía! – fue la patética respuesta de Enrick -.

David encaró su rostro con el del muchacho y le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos. Su mirada bicolor se tornó rojiza durante ese breve pero intenso espacio de tiempo. Enrick estaba completamente paralizado y su expresión se había congelado en una mueca de espantoso dolor. Cuando David parpadeó rompiendo el contacto visual y sus ojos volvieron a ser los de siempre, Enrick comenzó a gritar como un poseso, a mesarse los cabellos, a mirarse las manos como si no se reconociera a sí mismo. De pronto echó a correr, cayéndose y poniéndose en pie torpemente, mientras continuaba gritando frases incoherentes. Cruzó corriendo la carretera mientras los coches, entre pitidos y frenazos, intentaban no atropellarle. Cuando milagrosamente llegó vivo a la otra acera, Sarah pudo ver como se perdía entre la gente que se apartaba para dejar paso a aquel loco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah echó a correr en el momento en el que fue consciente de que se había quedado sola en un parque desierto con… Con Jareth, Rey de los Duendes. Él tan solo tardó unos metros en darla alcance y cuando lo hizo empujó su cuerpo hacia un árbol. Jareth se colocó frente a ella, cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo que la espalda de la chica notase cada hendidura de la corteza del árbol.

- Sarah… Sarah… todo lo he hecho por ti – ahora su voz era suplicante -. (_NA: Esta frase también sale en la película)_

Ella podía sentir en su cara la respiración del hombre, cálida, anhelante. Se sentía inmersa en una irrealidad que no sabía encuadrar como sueño o como pesadilla.

- Mientes – se atrevió por fin a hablar, asustada aunque desafiante - ¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué has venido? Déjame, vete…

- Doce años… doce años pensando en ti a cada momento… alimentando mi odio hacia ti, planeando mi venganza…

- ¿Venganza¿Por qué¿Por querer salvar a mi hermano?

- ¡No¡No!

- ¡¿Entonces?!

- ¡Por rechazarme¡Te atreviste a rechazarme! Nunca te lo perdonaré… Te odio.

El cuerpo de Sarah se tensó más aún al notar que el de David se estrechaba aún más contra el suyo, que su cabeza descendía, que sus ojos se entrecerraban… y que sus labios comenzaban a rozarse. Sarah no pudo evitar que sus ojos también se cerrasen y que el corazón empezara a bombear con tanta fuerza que parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Los labios de David estaban húmedos y calientes y acariciaban los suyos con la ternura más inesperada, ternura más que sorprendente puesto que David continuaba murmurando: _"Te odio, te odio", _mientras la besaba. A los pocos segundos el beso se fue intensificando, la lengua de Jareth se internaba en la boca de Sarah mientras las respiraciones de ambos se volvían cada vez más agitadas, más entrecortadas.

Sarah sabía lo que suponía aquel beso, a lo que la condenaba pero, aún así… no podía ni quería separarse. Deseaba que fuera eterno, que no acabara nunca. Por su parte, Jareth prefería no pensar lo que aquello podría provocar en él. Había jugado a un juego peligroso y lo que más le dolía era saber que en lo más profundo de su ser, desde el principio, había sabido que acabaría así, que aquello era lo que en realidad había ido a buscar.

Sarah rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Jareth, mientras que las manos de este oscilaban desde su cintura a sus caderas y de ahí, a su pecho, como queriendo abarcar con sus grandes manos toda la anatomía de ella. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, más por necesidad de aire que por voluntad, se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

- Tienes una forma extraña de odiar, Jareth – dijo Sarah mientras su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla del hombre, bajaba por el cuello y se detenía en el hombro -.

- Si cruzas conmigo la calle y me acompañas a la suite que tengo alquilada en ese Hotel, te demostraré hasta que punto soy capaz de odiarte.

- Si piensas que voy a echar un polvo contigo en una fría habitación de Hotel… demuestras lo poco que me conoces.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Viajar en el Lexus de David… o de Jareth… era tan emocionante como Sarah había imaginado tantas veces. Recorrían a prudente velocidad las calles nocturnas atestadas de gente que paseaba animada ante el inicio del buen tiempo. Jareth conducía tranquilo, seguro, con una media sonrisa en los labios, con la vista puesta al frente, sin hablar. Ella tampoco hablaba, también sonreía levemente mientras contemplaba las luces de su ciudad a través de la ventanilla. El coche comenzó a adentrarse en calles más tranquilas, con iluminación menos opulenta y Sarah vislumbró pronto la alta puerta de negro enrejado que daba acceso a su portal. En el interior del ascensor, que aquella noche había decidido funcionar, volvieron a besarse con el mismo ansia que en el parque, pero con más seguridad. Sarah abrió la puerta de su piso sintiendo que aquel era un momento casi solemne y cruzó el umbral seguida de Jareth mientras pulsaba el interruptor de la luz.

Jareth contempló sin disimulo el salón de Sarah, mientras lo recorría dibujando amplios círculos, posando la vista en los pequeños detalles: una pequeña bola de cristal en la repisa del mueble, una figurita de madera que representaba a un duende de orejas puntiagudas sobre la mesilla oriental, un cuadro con la imposible ilusión óptica de la escalera de Escher… Al parecer, Sarah tampoco le había olvidado a él en el transcurso de esos doce años.

Sarah le dejó pasear a sus anchas mientras depositaba en una silla el translúcido chal negro con el que había cubierto su ceñido vestido rojo de tirantes.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Enrick? – preguntó en un tono aparentemente despreocupado -.

- Tranquila, se recuperará, mi magia no es demasiado fuerte aquí… sólo le he mostrado sus miedos más ocultos: verse viejo, pobre, arruinado… un total fracasado cuya vida no le importa a nadie y que no ha conseguido nada importante.

- ¿Ese es el mayor miedo de Enrick?

- ¿Te sorprende?

- No. La verdad es que no…

David dejó de deambular por la sala y se colocó tras Sarah. La tomó por los hombros, esta vez con delicadeza, y comenzó a besarla en el cuello.

- Lo siento – murmuró de pronto en el oído de la joven -.

- ¿El qué?

- Creo que me he puesto un poco… violento.

- Nooooo… ¡qué va! – bromeó Sarah -.

La joven se giró y volvió a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Jareth mientras comenzaba a besarle con deseo mal contenido, mientras esta vez, él jugaba a hacerse el duro respondiendo con frialdad a los estímulos que la lengua de Sarah provocaba en la suya. Ella, consciente del juego, decidió comprobar hasta donde llegaba la resistencia de Jareth, y le desabrochó con brusquedad los botones de la chaqueta, para arrancársela de un tirón y arrojarla sobre el sofá. Él sonrió, pero continuó sin ceder. Se limitaba a agarrar a Sarah de la cintura y a dejarse hacer. Pero Sarah no era de las que se rendían con facilidad y separando sus labios de los de él, fue desabrochando, esta vez con suavidad, los botones de su delicada y blanca camisa.

Sarah se detuvo apenas un instante a contemplar el bello amuleto que pendía del pecho de Jareth. No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero sí la primera que se detenía a observarlo con detenimiento. Condujo sus dedos hasta él para tocarlo y, sin buscarlo, sus dedos rozaron el suave vello rubio del pecho de Jareth. Ese contacto accidental, producido directamente sobre su piel, fue el fin de la pasividad de Jareth que no pudo continuar frío por más tiempo. Con un rápido movimiento que dejó a Sarah sin capacidad para reaccionar, tomó a la chica en brazos y atravesó con ella el pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio. Allí, la arrojó de espaldas sobre la cama y le desabrochó la cremallera del bonito vestido de noche. Sarah se desprendió de él con facilidad y lo tiró al suelo, como si de un trapo cualquiera se tratara.

Él contempló absorto la bella figura de Sarah tendida en ropa interior sobre la cama, la delicadeza de sus curvas, el encantador tono dorado de su piel… mientras se descalzaba y se desprendía de unos pantalones que llevaban apretándole un buen rato.

Tumbados ya los dos sobre la agradable colcha color violeta, se ayudaron el uno al otro a despojarse de lo poco que les cubría (sólo el medallón siguió colgando del cuello de Jareth), mientras se besaban, ya sin juegos, sin poder ni querer disimular la fuerza del deseo que les embargaba.

Con sus cuerpos entrelazados, vibrando al ritmo imprudente de los que llevan demasiado tiempo deseando algo, ambos se preguntaban como una espera tan larga no les había vuelto locos. Sin importarles que el mundo entero pudiera oírles, sus gargantas prorrumpían en desesperados gemidos de placer provocados por una caricia más traviesa que otra, por una embestida más intensa que otra, por una mirada más cargada de deseo que otra.

Cuando sus cuerpos extenuados cayeron rendidos, se abrazaron tiernamente, deleitándose sencillamente el uno con el calor de la piel del otro:

- ¿Pensaste alguna vez que un día haríamos el amor? – preguntó él, rompiendo un silencio cargado de complicidad -.

- Sí – fue la respuesta sencilla y tajante de ella – En el mismo instante en que te vi por primera vez, pero era demasiado joven y estaba demasiado asustada para comprender lo que mi mente y mi corazón me estaban queriendo decir.

Con la luna todavía espiándoles a través de la ventana, sintieron de nuevo la necesidad de complacerse mutuamente. Sarah quiso que sus manos y su lengua explorasen hasta el último centímetro de la piel de Jareth, y él, no queriendo ser menos, se obligó a memorizar con los mismos métodos todos los rincones del cuerpo de aquella mujer por la que había atravesado mundos, por la que había abandonado un Reino, por la que probablemente se había condenado al único de los destinos que no tenía remedio ni cura.

El cielo de aquella ciudad, igual y distinto a los cielos de todas las ciudades de ese mundo y de otros, se teñía ya con los tonos rojizos y anaranjados del alba cuando ambos se rindieron al cansancio y sus cuerpos enlazados, bañados de sudor y saliva, traspasaron el umbral de los sueños. Sarah fue la primera en no poder controlar la insoportable pesadez de sus párpados. A su lado, Jareth la contemplaba con un indescifrable gesto que reunía en sí decenas de emociones: alegría, tristeza, miedo, dulzura… Se recostó levemente sobre el cuerpo de Sarah y jugueteó unos instantes con los cortos mechones de negro pelo de la chica. Ella tenía una expresión plácida y su respiración acompasada revelaba la tranquilidad de sus sueños.

- Te quiero – murmuró él – _Te quiero_ – repitió escuchando conmovido el sonido que aquellas palabras tenían en su boca -.

Entonces, en aquel momento, él también se vio súbitamente vencido por un sueño profundo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah despertó unas horas después y contempló con una amplia sonrisa el cuerpo del hombre que dormía a su lado. Con un movimiento juguetón se colocó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo para que despertara, pero él no se movió.

- ¡Vamos dormilón! – exclamó Sarah agitándolo ya de manera más brusca -.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta y comenzó a asustarse. Se inclinó sobre él y comprobó que respiraba, aunque quizá un poco pesadamente. Puso su mano sobre el pecho del hombre, apartando levemente el medallón. No entendía lo que pasaba, el movimiento rítmico de su corazón era perfectamente normal. Entonces dirigió la mano a la frente del hombre y… y la retiró asustada: ardía.

¡Jareth¡David! – exclamó angustiada mientras le zarandeaba ya fuera de sí, pero no sirvió de nada -.

Se levantó de la cama cubriéndose torpemente con la bata que descansaba en el reposabrazos de una silla y se dirigió al salón como una exhalación. Descolgó el teléfono con manos temblorosas y marcó el número de emergencias fuera sí.

Por favor – su voz sonaba angustiada y temblorosa – Necesito una ambulancia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¡Jjajajajajajajaja¿No pensariais que esto acababa ya, verdad? No, queridas mías, a esto le quedan más capítulos que a "Cristal" y a "La Dama de Rosa" juntos.**

**Explicación 1: Cuando en la peli, Jareth anda por las paredes y por escaleras entrelazadas, unas bocarriba, otras bocabajo... eso esta basado en una obra de un pintor llamado Escher, que se dedicaba a eleborar ilusiones ópticas y formas geométricas imposibles. Es un artísta muy bueno, si teneis oportunidad dadle trabajo a Google, veréis que chulo.**

**Explicación 2: Alguna avispada ya se ha dado cuenta de que al corazón de Jareth le pasa algo raro... En este capítulo todavía no queda muy claro, pero tranquilas... ya veis que me gusta premiar la fidelidad y la paciencia.**

**Dedicatoria: Este capítulo se lo dedido a la Debo (alias Somkain) que ya es toda una señora licenciada. Pasatelo muy bien en Irlanda, traeme un Leprechaun (¿Esos son los Goblins Irlandeses, no¿O son escoceses?). Me lo pase muy bien ayer, pero la próxima vez en transporte público¿vale?... Imagínate que dejo el fic inacabado, sería un drama social...**

**Petición de perdón: Sé que los lemones no se me dan muy allá... pero me he esforzado ¡Lo juro!**

**En fin chicos y chicas, estaba deseando que llegara el sábado, no solo para publicar este capítulo, sino porque hoy... ¡SON LAS FIESTAS DEL ORGULLO GAY! Y este año es el GAY PARADE. Quiero veros allí a todos los que vivís en Madrid (los que no todavía podeis coger un bus y pa acá). Yo soy la chica bajita, con gafas y pelo corto que grita como una posesa, saludadme cuando me veáis.**

**Besos, Viuda.**


	8. VIII GIRA LA PIEDRA Y CRUZA EL UMBRAL

**Disclaimer: **Hay que decir esto de vez en cuando: Esta historia está basada en una película de Jim Henson y George Lucas. Yo no obtengo ningún beneficio económico.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a los que escriben, a los que pintan, a los que bailan, a los que actúan, a los que cantan... a los que soñando e imaginando, hacen que los demás sueñen e imaginen, y por un segundo hacen que el mundo no sea gris.

**VIII. GIRA LA PIEDRA Y CRUZA EL UMBRAL**

Sarah había recorrido el pasillo del Hospital más de cien veces aquella mañana. No podía estarse quieta en los feos asientos de plástico verde que había a ambos lados. También había contado las baldosas del suelo, y se había mordido las uñas, cosa que nunca había hecho en su vida porque le parecía una costumbre insufrible, pero es que nunca había estado tan nerviosa, tan asustada… Había respondido negativamente a cada una de las preguntas que el médico, un hombre calvo y menudo con gruesas gafas de pasta, le había hecho sobre David R. Jones:

- No. No tiene sida, no ha estado en ningún país tropical últimamente… no sé si alguien de su familia ha padecido meningitis…

El médico había acabado dándose por vencido y había dejado a Sarah sola, sumida en la impotencia de poder hacer tan poco por David.

- Vamos a hacerle pruebas – le había dicho una enfermera regordeta, poco después – Seguro que no es nada – añadió al ver la expresión angustiada de Sarah -.

Era más de mediodía, cuando el doctor volvió a aparecer al otro extremo del pasillo. Sarah no esperó a que llegara donde ella estaba y se dirigió a él casi corriendo. No sabía de donde salían tantas energías puesto que lo único que había en su estómago era una tila aguada sacada de la máquina. Antes de que Sarah pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, él la detuvo con un gesto tajante de su mano.

- Verá – comenzó – la fiebre alta y la pérdida de conciencia no son una enfermedad en sí misma, pero pueden ser síntoma de muchas. Hemos realizado pruebas para las más habituales y ha dado negativo para todas.

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

- Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Hemos comprobado que no tiene ningún virus contagioso, pero seguimos sin saber que tiene. Vamos a dejarle en observación. Sus constantes son normales y su vida no parece correr peligro.

- No me deja demasiado tranquila.

- Lo siento. Es todo lo que puedo decirle de momento.

- ¿Puedo verle?

- Sí. Pero le advierto que todavía sigue inconsciente.

- Gracias.

El médico acompañó a Sarah a través del largo pasillo guardando en todo momento un silencio pesado y distante. Se paró frente a una de las puertas de tono grisáceo y con un gesto de su mano, indicó a Sarah que era allí donde David descansaba.

Si había algo que Sarah odiaba más que nada en el mundo eran los médicos, las enfermedades y los hospitales. Cuando accedió al interior de la estancia, el inconfundible y penetrante olor a desinfectante (¿Lejía¿Amoníaco?) se introdujo en sus fosas nasales provocándole un mareo casi instantáneo. Tumbado en la fea cama de hierro blanco, un Jareth pálido como la cera, dormía profundamente. Sarah acercó a la cama la butaca de piel verdosa que había en un rincón y tomó entre sus manos una de las de Jareth.

- ¿En esto consiste tu venganza, verdad? Conseguir que me enamore de ti y luego castigarme de esta forma – preguntó Sarah al cuerpo inanimado que reposaba sobre las pulcras sábanas -.

Pasó horas allí, hablando consigo misma y con el hombre que no podía responder a ninguna de sus palabras, pero la expresión vacía de él permaneció pétrea como la de una estatua. En ese lento transcurrir, el sopor acabó apoderándose del agotado cuerpo de Sarah, que se quedó dormida sobre la butaca de piel verdosa. La noche ya había caído y la luz mortecina de la luna se colaba por la ventana, cuando el contacto de una mano sobre su hombro le hizo despertar con un respingo. Estaba teniendo extrañas pesadillas que ahora ya no conseguía recordar.

- Perdona, no quería asustarte – era la enfermera regordeta – Solo quería darte esto.

Sarah contempló lo que la mano de aquella mujer le estaba entregando; era el medallón de Jareth.

- Tuvimos que quitárselo para hacerle las pruebas, pero no quise dejarlo con el resto de su ropa. Parece caro, y aquí trabaja gente con las manos muy largas.

- Muchísimas gracias – respondió Sarah sorprendida-.

La enfermera hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto. Sarah contempló absorta la joya que centelleaba entre sus manos. Era extrañamente fría y pesada. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Jareth no la llevaba puesta? Se sentía culpable. Estaba claro que aquel medallón era mucho más que eso y, si en lugar de toparse con una enfermera honrada, lo hubiera hecho con una con pocos escrúpulos, Dios sabe lo que aquello hubiera podido provocar. Sin demorarse más tiempo, la colgó de su cuello y la ocultó bajo su camisa.

- Sabes – añadió la enfermera – Deberías ir a tu casa, cenar algo y tomar una ducha. Puedes volver luego.

- Es que… no quiero que se despierte aquí solo.

- Enfermando tú, no conseguirás que tu novio se ponga mejor.

- Oh… él… él no es mi novio… es… bueno… mi jefe – fueron las titubeantes palabras de Sarah, que se sonrojó nada más pronunciarlas -.

La enfermera sonrió pero no dijo nada. Llevaba veinte años trabajando en ese hospital y había visto cosas mucho más sorprendentes que aquella. Había aprendido a no juzgar a la gente. Después de todo, el hombre que yacía en la cama no llevaba anillo de casado y tampoco era tan mayor… eso por no mencionar que era guapo con avaricia _(NA: Eso es lo más guapo que se puede ser)._

- Mejor me lo pones – respondió la enfermera – Seguro que no le hace ninguna gracia tener que darte de baja por enfermedad.

- Bueno, la verdad es que me siento pegajosa y dolorida de dormir en mala postura, un baño me vendría genial…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah accedió al exterior por la puerta que quedaba más cerca de la parada de taxis y se metió en uno conducido por un hombre bastante gordo que sudaba sin parar. A Sarah no le sorprendía, el verano había llegado demasiado pronto.

Ya en su casa optó por darse una ducha rápida y fría en lugar de uno de sus habituales baños relajantes; no quería dejar solo a Jareth mucho rato. Mientras el agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo, sentía el peso del medallón sobre el pecho desnudo. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, desde que lo llevaba colgado se sentía más confiada, más fuerte.

Después, calentó una de las tarteras de sopa caliente que su madre le preparaba con asiduidad y la degustó mientras trataba de distraerse viendo el telediario de la noche, sin conseguirlo demasiado.

No hacía casi ni dos horas que había llegado a su casa cuando ya estaba saliendo de nuevo por la puerta con deportivas y ropa cómoda. Este taxista no sudaba, pero parloteaba sin cesar de cosas sin importancia y de lo único que Sarah tenía ganas era de llegar al Hospital para ver que tal seguía Jareth.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la planta en la que él estaba ingresado, le sorprendió ver la agitación que reinaba en el ambiente. Un grupito de enfermeras jóvenes hablaba de forma confidencial en una esquina. También algunos familiares de pacientes habían salido al pasillo y miraban a dos policías que justo en ese momento estaban entrando en una de las habitaciones… ¡En la de Jareth!

Cuando Sarah fue consciente de esto, echó a correr hacia allí, sin importarle que las enfermeras interrumpiesen su conversación para observarla atentamente. Sarah atravesó el umbral de la habitación de Jareth con el angustioso presentimiento de que algo malo había ocurrido. Supo que no se había equivocado cuando vio a la enfermera regordeta sentada en la cama que Jareth había ocupado. _"Había", _porque ya no estaba allí. La enfermera lloraba mientras se cubría la cara con las manos. Sin pararse a pensar que junto a la enfermera también estaba el médico de las gafas de pasta y los dos policías de uniforme, Sarah se abalanzó sobre la enfermera y agarrándola de los hombros, comenzó a agitarla con brusquedad:

- ¿Dónde está¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Señorita! – exclamó el más alto de los policías separándola de la enfermera – Será mejor que se controle, estamos aquí para ayudar.

Sorprendida por el ataque de Sarah, la enfermera había parado de llorar, pero su expresión era una mezcla de pánico y confusión:

- Se lo llevó… - murmuró con una voz temblorosa que no tenía nada que ver con el tono maternal que Sarah le había escuchado hasta ese momento – se lo llevó a rastras todavía dormido…

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Sarah una voz carente de toda expresión -.

- Aquella mujer. La mujer pelirroja de la cicatriz. Él seguía inconsciente en el suelo, ella lo sostenía del cuello del pijama… Cuando entré en la habitación me preguntó… bueno… quise gritar, avisar a alguien pero, yo no pude, estaba como petrificada… La vi salir de la habitación, llevándole a él a rastras… no recuerdo más, de verdad.

El médico intervino por primera vez en la conversación:

- La encontré hará cosa de veinte minutos en el suelo, estaba desmayada.

- Señora, si es verdad esa historia tan increíble que hemos oído – afirmó en tono de suficiencia el policía más bajo - ¿Cómo es que nadie les ha visto salir de la habitación?

La enfermera no respondió. Se limitó a dirigir su vista hacia el suelo como si se avergonzara de lo que acababa de relatar. Ni ella misma parecía creer su historia, desconfiaba de lo que sus ojos habían visto o, más bien, creído ver.

- No se muevan de aquí – dijo el policía alto, que parecía un poco menos escéptico – El Doctor va a acompañarnos a registrar el Hospital. Puede que todavía no hayan salido de aquí.

Los tres hombres abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Sarah sola con la enfermera entre las cuatro paredes. El silencio entre ambas duró unos segundos, pero fue roto por la enfermera:

- Me preguntó por el medallón.

- ¿Qué? - respondió Sarah sorprendida-.

- No quise decirlo delante de los policías por si te hacían entregárselo, pero…

- ¿Qué dijo exactamente?

- Cuando entré, me di cuenta de que ella buscaba algo por la habitación, cuando se dio la vuelta, me miró… y me dijo¿Dónde está el medallón?

- ¿Qué le respondió?

- Lo siento… - de pronto, la mujer comenzó a llorar de nuevo – lo siento… creo que hice mal… le dije que lo tenía la chica. Ella sonrió… y se marchó con tu amigo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah retiró con discreción la cortina de su salón y miró hacia la calle. El coche gris perla de los agentes volvía a estar allí parado. ¿Cuándo se iban a dar por vencidos¿Cuándo iban a entender que ella no tenía ninguna relación con la misteriosa desaparición del Presidente de aquella importante compañía? Ni siquiera estaban seguros de que fuera un secuestro. Había pasado casi un mes y nadie había pedido ningún tipo de rescate. Por otra parte, tampoco había ningún movimiento extraño en las cuentas del Presidente ni en las asociadas a la empresa, lo que era símbolo de que este no estaba dándose la gran vida en algún paradisíaco rincón de Río de Janeiro.

Cada persona que conocía la desaparición de David R. Jones había elaborado su propia versión de los hechos. Había películas para todos los gustos. En unas, Sarah era la amante cruel y perversa que, con la ayuda de una cómplice (probablemente su verdadera amante, para darle más morbo a la historia), había hecho desaparecer al rico hombre de negocios para apoderarse de su fortuna; solo era cuestión de tiempo que también el dinero comenzará a desaparecer. Otros creían que el Presidente había fingido un secuestro y que Sarah pronto se reuniría con él llevando, claro esta, algún que otro jugoso maletín. Para otros, en cambio, Sarah era la pobre e infausta víctima de un despiadado y maduro seductor, que había jugado con ella, y ahora escapaba con su verdadera amante, la misteriosa pelirroja de la que hablaban algunos periódicos más dados a frivolidades.

Sarah no era menos. También ella había elaborado teorías y teorías pero, en todas se presentaba el mismo problema¿Quién era la mujer pelirroja de la cicatriz? A Sarah aquello le desconcertaba hasta el punto de casi volverse loca. Bien podía tratarse de una enemiga de Jareth que se lo hubiera llevado contra la voluntad de este, pero Sarah no podía evitar el hormigueo de los celos cuando la invadía la idea de que quizá, sin saber ella de su existencia, hubiera una Reina de los Duendes deseosa de recuperar a su marido…

A veces lo que la invadía era la rabia¿Y si ahora mismo Jareth estaba cómodamente sentado en el salón de su Castillo riéndose de lo bien que se lo había pasado burlándose de ella?... No podía ser que todo aquello hubiera sido fingido.

Tampoco sabía como encuadrar la enfermedad de Jareth en todo aquel maremagno. ¿Qué le ocurría de repente al Rey de los Duendes¿También había sido fingido su repentino malestar?

Más dudas¿Dónde estaba? Quizá esta cuestión era la que Sarah tenía un poco más clara. Estaba casi segura, aunque no tenía pruebas ni nada que la hiciera pensar que estaba en lo correcto, de que Jareth había vuelto a su Castillo en el centro de la Ciudad Duende, a su amado Laberinto.

Eran las once de la mañana pero Sarah se acababa de levantar. Era el primer día de sus merecidas vacaciones de verano. Las había estado esperando con ahínco durante meses, planeando adonde podría ir, hojeando decenas de revistas de viajes con hermosas fotos de playas o increíbles panorámicas de agrestes montañas pero… ahora había perdido toda la ilusión.

- Vete lejos, Sarah – había sido el amable consejo de Janice, que se mostraba realmente preocupada con el apagado comportamiento de Sarah – Conoce un sitio nuevo, pasea, haz compras… volverás con las energías renovadas.

Sarah sabía que las intenciones de Janice eran las mejores, pero lo único que quería hacer ahora en esos días era encerrarse en su apartamento y no ver a nadie. Estaba harta de miradas acusadoras o, pero aún, compasivas.

Dejó el envase vacío de yogur sobre la mesa. Había pensado en hacerse unas tostadas, pero de repente le habían dejado de apetecer, tenía el estómago revuelto.

_- Demasiado stress_ – pensó -.

Sin embargo, un repentino pinchazo en el estómago y una ola de calor ascendiéndole por el esófago le hizo correr hasta el cuarto de baño y caer de rodillas frente al inodoro. Tampoco el yogur le había sentado bien. Se levantó sintiendo las piernas temblorosas y se lavó la cara con agua fría. Se dirigió al salón y se tumbó en el sofá. Ese era su plan aquel día; quedarse tumbada en el sofá y no abrir la puerta, no coger el teléfono, no hacer nada de nada… a lo mejor, con un poco de suerte, acababa mimetizándose con el estampado de aquel mueble y desaparecía.Cerró los ojos mientras acomodaba la cabeza entre los cojines. Hacía calor, pero iba a ignorarlo como pudiera. Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo. Sentía que se asfixiaba allí dentro, así que cogió su bolso y salió a la calle. Necesitaba pasear, despejarse, fingir durante un rato que su vida era normal.

Cuando pasó delante del coche gris perla saludó a sus ocupantes con un burlón gesto de la mano. Por lo menos que se dieran cuenta de que no era tonta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jareth abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbado en un viejo y polvoriento camastro. Se incorporó. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Se sentía extrañamente relajado, feliz… a pesar de estar en una estancia bastante oscura, fría, lóbrega… reguerillos de humedad recorrían las pétreas paredes y en un rincón una repugnante rata mordisqueaba algo con avidez. Era una celda. No. No era exactamente una celda. Era un Olvidadero, concretamente el más profundo e inaccesible de todos, el excavado justo en las entrañas de su hermoso Castillo, reservado para _"sus invitados más especiales"_.

_- ¿Qué hago aquí? _– pensó mientras se frotaba la frente; al hacerlo, notó que su cabello volvía a ser su larga y habitual melena, señal inequívoca de que estaba en su hogar -.

- Jareth, viejo amigo, pensé que no ibas a despertar nunca.

- ¡Tú! – respondió cuando vio la hermosa silueta que le había hablado a sus espaldas – Debí imaginarlo.

Moixa estaba más bella y espectacular que nunca. Los delicados bordados en hilo de plata del negro vestido de seda, acentuaban los encantadores rasgos de su cara (aunque también la fea cicatriz), haciendo centellear sus increíbles ojos violeta. La cascada de rizos rojos era el remate final.

- ¿Dónde está Sarah?

- Oh, vaya, tan patético como me imaginaba ¿Eso es lo primero que se te ocurre preguntar despertándote en este lugar tan acogedor?

- Zorra.

- Deberías mostrar más respeto a tu Soberana, Jareth. La Reina de los Duendes no tolera desmanes de un… un _humano miserable_.

Las dos últimas palabras estaban cargadas de una malicia tan patente que los labios de Moixa se curvaron en una cruel mueca de felicidad. Jareth se quedó serio. Llevó su mano derecha, temblorosa, al lado izquierdo de su pecho y…

- Tic – tac, tic – tac – Moixa sonreía divertida mientras imitaba aquel sonido - ¿Suena bonito, verdad? Rítmico y constante como el preciso mecanismo de un reloj… un reloj marcando el paso de los días, los meses, los años… Verás que divertido cuando tu dorada melena se vista de plata, tu piel se llene de surcos, y lo que tienes entre las piernas se vuelva un colgajo inútil.

Jareth miró a Moixa con los ojos inyectados en odio. La ironía siempre había sido su especialidad y aquella bruja le usurpaba eso, además del trono. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse… bien.

- Patético – Moixa continuaba con sus mordaces observaciones, mientras contemplaba atentamente sus largas y bellas uñas – Perder la inmortalidad por una chica ¿En que estabas pensando? Con lo que nos costó descubrir como detener el tiempo en nuestros cuerpos…

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Ahora las órdenes las doy yo, Jareth Rey de los Imbéciles!

- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

- Ni idea. Creo que venir todos los días para ver como vas pudriéndote poco a poco será un buen comienzo. Esa será mi venganza – respondió Moixa mientras sus dedos acariciaban con delicadeza la cicatriz que le surcaba la cara – Pagarás todo lo que me has hecho… y lo que no me has hecho, también lo pagarás.

Y con esas palabras, Moixa se esfumó en la nada. Jareth se puso en pie y caminó por la estancia. No estaba tan mal ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad; era bastante grande.

- Sarah – pronunció aquel nombre en voz alta -.

¿Qué estaría haciendo la chica en aquel momento¿Qué sabía ella de todo aquello? Eran demasiadas cuestiones como para abordarlas todas de golpe, no sabría si podría vencer toda aquella incertidumbre encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

Volvió a llevarse la mano al pecho, esta vez de forma instintiva. Ahora no quería comprobar el latido de su corazón, quería comprobar… ¡No estaba! Su medallón no colgaba de su cuello. Hizo memoria. No. Moixa tampoco lo llevaba puesto. ¡Sarah¡Si Sarah lo tenía tal vez aún hubiera esperanza para salir de allí! Si ella averiguaba como utilizarlo podría ir a rescatarlo. Era consciente de que Sarah no tenía poderes, pero tampoco los había tenido cuando atravesó el Laberinto, se enfrentó a sus Duendes, y le venció a él mismo con toda la fuerza de un contrahechizo. Entonces sólo era una niña, ahora era una mujer. Sarah era capaz de enfrentarse a Moixa y vencerla.

Pero¿Cómo ayudar a Sarah a descubrir el sencillo mecanismo del Medallón? Era algo simple, pero difícil de averiguar. Continuó caminando por la estancia, del mismo modo que lo haría un tigre enjaulado…

No era consciente de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero se sentía agotado. Llevaba horas pensando y pensando y no encontraba la manera de comunicarse con Sarah. Estaba agotado, así que se dirigió al camastro y se tumbó; necesitaba dormir… ¡Dormir¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Si lograba dormir en un momento en el que Sarah también lo estuviera haciendo… Cerró los ojos. Relajó los músculos de su cuerpo. Tenía que dormir a pesar del nerviosismo que le embargaba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah se ahogaba. Se estaba ahogando. El agua ya le llegaba al cuello. Pronto le cubriría la nariz y se ahogaría. El nivel del cristalino líquido, salado como lágrimas, ascendía lenta pero inexorablemente. Ya le cubría la nariz. Unos segundos. En unos segundos habría muerto…

Entonces unos fuertes brazos la agarraron de los hombros y la subieron a una hermosa barquita de madera. Sarah alzó la vista para dar las gracias a su salvador…

- ¡Jareth! – quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta -.

Él se acercó a ella y colocó los dedos sobre los labios de Sarah. Tampoco él movía los labios, pero Sarah escuchó lo que decía:

- Sarah, estás soñando, tranquila. El medallón es la llave. Gira la piedra y cruza el umbral. Este universo es frágil e inestable, no puedo quedarme más.

- ¡No me dejes sola! – seguía sin poder emitir sonido alguno, pero estaba segura de que Jareth la había entendido porque sonrió -.

- Gira la piedra y cruza el umbral. Lo harás muy bien.

Jareth dirigió su mirada bicolor hacia los grandes y brillantes ojos de Sarah. Ella, que siempre había visto un destello cruel en aquellos ojos, se sorprendió de lo dulces que parecían ahora. Él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, con calidez, con calma, como si tuvieran toda la eternidad para besarse en aquella barquita perdida en el onírico océano de los sueños de Sarah.

Ella despertó sobresalta, sintiendo aún sobre sus labios la calidez de los de Jareth. Había soñado anteriormente que él la besaba, pero esta vez tenía la certeza de que el sueño formaba parte de la realidad.

_"Gira la piedra y cruza el umbral". _Sarah acarició el medallón que pendía de su cuello. No se lo había quitado en todo ese tiempo. Saltó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se dio un largo baño de espuma. Se puso una bonita camisa de lino blanco y unos vaqueros desteñidos que le venían un poco holgados. Se calzó sus viejas deportivas y metió lo imprescindible en su mochila de cuero marrón, de cuando iba a la facultad.

- Mamá – dijo al descolgar el teléfono - ¿Sabes qué? Me han invitado a pasar unos días en…

Subió a la azotea de su viejo edificio por la escalera de incendios. Parecía mentira que después de doce años fuera a regresar a aquel lugar. Tuvo que admitir que había deseado aquello infinidad de veces en el transcurso de aquel largo período de tiempo, y que ahora mismo, seguía deseándolo con la misma fuerza. Aún así, no podía evitar sentir que aquel era un momento cargado de solemnidad y que el miedo era uno de los múltiples sentimientos que se debatían en su interior.

No obstante, respiró profundamente y… Giró la piedra y cruzó el umbral.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, este es un capítulo de transición; sé que no es tan entretenido como los anteriores (sobre todo el anterior), pero en esta vida no todo puede ser... ya sabeis...

**Explicación 1:** Según el Gran Diccionario de la Lengua catalana, Moixa significa "Gata", pero tiene también la acepción de "gata mala", en el sentido de que es falsa, engañadora y actúa perfidamente. Para que veas que esta madrileña os quiere.

**Explicación 2:** El corazón de Jareth estaba parado porque no lo usaba, no amaba a nadie, ni siquiera a si mismo. Por eso era Inmortal, el tiempo estaba detenido en su cuerpo. Cuando empieza a latir, el tiempo empieza a transcurrir en su cuerpo, pierde la Inmortalidad. Amor e Inmortalidad son incompatibles... porque el amor verdadero es lo único inmortal. Este es el secreto que el Rey ocultaba: EL SECRETO DEL REY.

**Besos, vuestra Viuda**


	9. IX DAK Y LOS LOBOS BLANCOS

**¡ESSSTTTOOYYYYY DEEEEEEEE VAAAAAAAAAAACCCAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!**

**¡¡Jejejejejejjeje!!, no mucho tiempo, solo 15 días pero menos da una piedra. Tampoco voy a ninguna parte pero me pienso pasar todo el día en la piscina; bueno y también tengo que ir al cine a ver a SEVY, que con esto de Jareth últimamente le tengo abandonadito, y eso si que no. Son mi rubio y mi moreno y a los dos los quiero igual.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en la película "Dentro del Laberinto" de Jim Henson y George Lucas. No saco ningún beneficio económico con ello (¡Qué serio me ha quedado, XD!).**

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a todas las personas que han pulsado ese botoncito morado que pone "submit review"; muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios. Pero especialmente se lo quiero dedicar a SLEATH, por lo atentamente que lo lee todo, y por lo metida que se la ve en la historia. Sus reviews me llenan de ilusión y me obligan a seguir escribiendo aunque las musas se pongan putas.**

**Como en el último capítulo, Sleath me dejo dudas muy razonables, voy a copiar algunas de las respuestas que le di (solo algunas, claro, jijiji!!):**

**1-. Sí. La fiebre y la pérdida de consciencia son consecuencia de que el corazón le ha vuelto a latir. Su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a ese movimiento y le cuesta acostumbrarse.**

**2-. Jareth quería que Sarah se enamorase de él, para luego hacerla sufrir. Al menos eso era lo que él quería pensar. En realidad, él sabe desde el principio que ha ido a buscarla para conseguir su amor pero no se lo quiere admitir a sí mismo. En París es consciente de que el juego se le está empezando a ir de las manos, sabe que se está enamorando de ella, pero aún así sigue adelante. Él sabe perfectamente cuáles van a ser las consecuencias de sus actos, sabe "que se está condenando al único de los destinos que no tiene remedio ni cura". Digo esta frase en alguna parte; el único de los destinos que no tiene remedio ni cura es la muerte. Lo que le pasa a Jareth en París es que está empezando a sentir dolor en el corazón, porque le va a empezar a latir. Todavía no le late, pero él siente que algo está cambiando.**

**3-. Es verdad que Jareth aparece de la nada como un rico empresario y nadie ha oído hablar nunca de él. Pero es muy inteligente. Desde que Sarah lo encuentra en el bar de los mojitos hasta que aparece como Presidente de la compañía trancurren dos meses; lo digo en el capítulo II no por capricho. En ese tiempo, Jareth ha ido creandose una personalidad, un pasado, una documentación. Es más, creo recordar que Jareth piensa que lo ha hecho sin recurrir demasiado a la magia. Creedme, no es tan dificil, os sorprenderías del poder del dinero en el mundo...**

**4-. No sé que le pasó a la enfermera, puede que se desmayase de la impresión al ver a una mujer como Moixa arrastrando por los pelos a un pobre enfermo, aunque también es posible que la hiciera perder el conocimiento con algún hechizo.**

**Bueno, y después de este rollo¡A leer!**

**IX. DAK Y LOS LOBOS BLANCOS**

El viento helado de aquel inhóspito paraje golpeaba con fuerza el rostro de Sarah. El frío atravesaba como un cuchillo el fino tejido de lino de su camisa.

_- ¿Dónde diablos estoy?_ – se preguntaba mientras oteaba el horizonte utilizando como visera su mano derecha -.

Mirara donde mirara, solo veía cumbres nevadas en todas las direcciones. Incluso había nubes más abajo, lo que significaba que debía estar a una altura vertiginosa. Ella no recordaba así los terrenos del Laberinto y no estaba segura de hallarse en el lugar correcto. No sabía que el medallón la había llevado de vuelta al lugar donde Jareth se había desaparecido: a la más alta montaña de las heladas Tierras del Norte, donde había tenido Moixa su guarida.

Un gesto de preocupación se dibujó en su cara contraída por el frío. Sabía que aquello no iba a ser pan comido (nunca lo era cuando se trataba de Jareth), pero no esperaba encontrarse con algo tan infranqueable nada más comenzar su nueva aventura en los dominios del Rey de los Duendes. ¿Cómo iba a descender aquella montaña escarpada cubierta de hielo y azotada por vientos huracanados? No obstante, sabía que la manera de no hacerlo era quedarse allí parada todo el día, así que comenzó a descender como pudo, asiéndose con fuerza a las rocas más salientes. No tardó mucho en tener las manos rojas y cubiertas de arañazos y sentía los pies húmedos y fríos por la nieve que se había filtrado en sus calcetines.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Enganchada entre dos rocas, una capa de armiño, ondeaba como una bandera. Sarah corrió hacia ella. No podía creer su buena suerte ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para perder una prenda tan maravillosa en un lugar como aquel? La tomó entre sus manos. Estaba rota, sobre todo por abajo, pero era tan cálida… cuando se envolvió con ella fue como una bendición. Era como estar en el interior de una chocita caldeada por el fuego de la chimenea. Acercó la suave prenda a su nariz y aspiró el olor que desprendía… romero, canela, limón… sonrió; ahora sabía que no se había perdido, que estaba en el lugar correcto: aquella era la capa de Jareth. Se puso la capucha y continuó descendiendo. Ahora que por lo menos no tenía frío, le resultaba más sencillo, pero no quería engañarse a sí misma. Tardaría días, semanas incluso en bajar aquella inmensa mole de piedra y allí no había nada para comer…

Con el paso de las horas el cielo grisáceo fue tornándose rosado, violeta… era un espectáculo hermoso, embellecido más todavía por el silencio sobrecogedor, roto solo por el ulular del viento. Sarah, mujer de ciudad, no había visto jamás algo tan impresionante. Si no fuera por lo preocupante de su propia situación, hubiera llorado conmovida ante tanta grandiosidad. Una luna llena, descaradamente grande y blanca, se hizo dueña y señora del manto añil bañado en estrellas que se alzaba sobre la cabeza de Sarah.

No valía la pena querer disimular por más tiempo. Estaba reventada y hambrienta. Buscó cobijo entre unas rocas que formaban un caprichoso monumento monolítico y apoyó su espalda contra una de ellas. Abrió la mochila y sacó una manzana envuelta en papel celofán. La desenvolvió, partió la mitad con la navaja, la devoró con ansia y guardó la otra mitad. Después sacó el paquete de galletas y comió solo un par. Tenía que estirar al máximo sus míseras provisiones.

Se recostó más sobre la roca y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Distaba mucho de encontrarse a gusto, pero se consoló pensando que sin la capa de Jareth, aquello sería un suplicio mucho peor. Se arrebujó entre los pliegues de la gran capa y cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el aroma que todavía impregnaba la prenda. No tardó en quedarse dormida, murmurando entre susurros el nombre de Jareth.

No fue consciente de que entre el insistente silbido que el viento arrancaba a las rocas, se colaba el de unos temibles aullidos, más cercanos de lo que en un principio podría pensarse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Moixa cepillaba sus cabellos frente al espejo de plata labrada de su dormitorio principal. Era casi hipnótico ver como los cabellos rojo rubí se estiraban cuando el cepillo los recorría, para luego volver encantadoramente a su estado habitual.

De pronto, una pequeña criatura de bonitas alas transparentes, accedió a la estancia por la amplia ventana. Era un hada. Parecía una diminuta niñita de unos ocho años, con larga melena dorada y orejitas puntiagudas. Una criatura encantadora e inofensiva. Eso era lo que parecía, pero distaba mucho de ser así: las hadas eran tramposas, caprichosas, dañinas y perversas… alimañas, una plaga a extinguir. Jareth nunca las había tenido en gran estima. Le parecían bastante perniciosas. Prefería a los Duendes; eran traviesos, ruidosos… pero él sabía controlarlos. En cambio, Moixa había convertido a las Hadas, en unas de sus más acérrimas aliadas.

La que acababa de entrar, Lavinia, estaba muy contenta pues traía noticias jugosas para su Señora. La chica había cruzado el umbral y se encontraba allá, en las lejanas Tierras del Norte. Así se lo hizo saber a Moixa, susurrándoselo al oído con su vocecita chillona. Hizo una breve reverencia en el aire, y volvió a salir por la ventana.

Moixa sonrió y continuó cepillándose el cabello con aire despreocupado. Sabía que Jareth conseguiría comunicarle a la chica el funcionamiento del medallón. Mejor. Así la dichosa Sarah se lo traería en bandeja y no tendría ella que volver a ese otro lado horrible a buscarlo; no le gustaba en absoluto ir allí. De momento no pensaba hacer nada. Tenía curiosidad por ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar aquella mujer a la que Jareth tenía tan sobrevalorada, que era lo que la hacía tan condenadamente especial…

Dejó el cepillo de nácar sobre el tocador y echó un último vistazo a su imagen reflejada en la superficie pulida del espejo. Perfecta. Atravesó salas y corredores, mientras se iba internado en la parte más profunda del castillo.

Cuando accedió al Olvidadero, pudo ver a Jareth tendido en el camastro, con los ojos tan abiertos como cuando tomaba la forma de lechuza. Él ni se giró para mirarla, a pesar de haber oído perfectamente el crujido reseco de la vieja puerta de madera al abrirse, y aquello ofendió profundamente a Moixa. No en vano acababa de pasarse un buen rato frente al tocador.

- ¿Te aburres, querido? – preguntó Moixa en tono maternal – No te preocupes, muy pronto tendrás compañía en este oscuro agujero.

Jareth se incorporó sobresaltado ante aquellas palabras y en ese momento sí que se giró hacia Moixa.

- ¿De que hablas?

- "_¿De que habláis, Majestad?"_. Debes ir corrigiendo tus formas, Jareth… Me refiero a que tu novia está aquí. La muy osada piensa que las cosas están igual que cuando cruzó tu estúpido Laberinto con catorce años. Piensa que esto va a ser tan fácil como aquella tonta gincana de campamento, pobre…

- Si le pasa algo…

- ¿Qué harás? – espetó Moixa ofendida a la vez que irónica - ¿Escupirme? Vete enterando de que ya no eres nada, si estás vivo todavía, es porque me divierte verte sufrir y me divertiré aún más cuando te traiga la cabeza de tu zorrita en bandeja de plata…

Jareth saltó del camastro como una exhalación, dispuesto a acabar con sus propias manos con la vida de aquella bruja usurpadora, pero estaba aún a medio metro del cuerpo de Moixa, cuando esta alzó su mano y el cuerpo de Jareth salió despedido chocando violentamente contra la pared. Moixa ni siquiera había tenido que tocarle, su magia era más poderosa que nunca. Jareth quedó sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, medio inconsciente como un muñeco desmadejado. Moixa se acercó a él y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

- Jareth, eres tú el que te empeñas en que todo sea tan complicado – dijo en un tono muy diferente al que había usado hasta ahora, mientras tomaba el mentón del hombre entre sus dedos largos y elegantes – Si la chica me entrega el medallón por las buenas la devolveré a su mundo sana y salva… y a ti te sacaré de aquí y…

La bruja se acercó su cara a la de Jareth y depositó sus labios sobre los de él. Aquel contacto fue suficiente para que Jareth reaccionara apartando violentamente su rostro. La furia se dibujó en aquellos ojos bicolores que por un momento volvieron a recuperar la mirada cruel del que fuera Rey de los Duendes. Moixa, insultada por el rechazo, le cruzó la cara de un bofetón y se puso de nuevo en pie. En aquel momento, ella hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de él menos que Jareth comenzara a reírse a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Veremos quien ríe el último, maldito idiota! – exclamó una Moixa roja de ira y vergüenza a partes iguales -.

Y salió del Olvidadero como una exhalación, dando un portazo a aquella puerta de madera aparentemente frágil, pero imposible de abrir para el que permanecía encerrado ahí dentro.

Jareth se quedó allí, tirado en el suelo. Mantener el orgullo delante de Moixa le daba fuerzas, pero volver a quedarse solo era una pesadilla…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una pesadilla era lo que Sarah creía estar viviendo cuando tras pocas horas de haber caído en un sueño intranquilo, despertó viéndose rodeada de una docena de pares de ojos rojos, brillantes y salvajes. Pertenecían a lobos tan blancos como la nieve que cubría aquella vetusta montaña. Eran el doble de grandes que los que había en su mundo, y aterradoramente hermosos. Subidos sobre las rocas contemplaban a la mujer que pasmada por la impresión era incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

Sarah no podía pensar, no podía huir. Estaba convencida de que su aventura acababa de esa manera, devorada por los lobos en lo alto de aquella cumbre escarpada. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado como congelado estaba aquel paisaje. Los lobos no se movían, solo la observaban detenidamente. Sarah se preguntó cuanto tiempo aguantarían así antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y deleitarse con aquella presa tan fácil que la naturaleza les otorgaba como cena. Pero los minutos seguían transcurriendo lentos e inexorables y ninguno parecía decidirse a comenzar el festín. Entonces, Sarah vio que entre los dos lobos que había frente a ella, se abría paso un tercero.

_- El número trece de la manada_ – pensó Sarah sorprendida de controlar aún la capacidad de contar -.

Aquel era todavía más grande que los demás, parecía más fiero y más hermoso. El líder, el macho dominante. Comenzó a caminar hacia Sarah con una elegancia impropia de una criatura con aquella presencia. Solo se oía el seco crujido de sus enormes garras hundiéndose en la nieve. De pronto, el lobo se detuvo cuando solo unos pasos le separaban de Sarah. Ella cerró los ojos, temerosa, rogándole a cualquier entidad divina que pudiera escucharla, que aquello fuera lo más rápido e indoloro posible. Sin embargo, volvió a abrirlos cuando una voz profunda y hermosa, rompió el silencio de la noche.

- Soy Dak, Rey de los Lobos Blancos.

Sarah contempló a la fiera que la observaba de cerca con el adusto hocico alzado. Solo él podía haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, pero a Sarah no le sorprendió demasiado: estaba en el mundo de Jareth, esas cosas… pasaban.

- Mi… mi… nom… nombre es… es… Sarah – dijo ella avergonzada por el súbito tartamudeo de su voz -.

- Hembra Sarah – dijo Dak mostrando sus colmillos afilados como puñales - ¿Por qué llevas el medallón del Rey?

Sarah agachó la cabeza un segundo y tomó entre sus dedos el medallón que pendía de su cuello.

- Jareth es mi… amigo. Me lo ha… prestado, supongo – su voz sonó más firme esta vez -.

Así pues, si eres amiga de Jareth, eres enemiga de Moixa.

- ¿Moixa? – preguntó Sarah confundida -.

- ¿No sabes de quien te hablo? – el animal parecía sorprendido ante el desconocimiento de Sarah -.

- No. Lo siento – respondió ella negando con la cabeza -.

- Sube.

Sarah no entendía por qué de pronto el animal se había agachado sobre la nieve y había dicho aquello. ¿No estaría pretendiendo que ella se montase en su lomo?

- Vamos, sube – repitió Dak – En nuestra guarida estaremos más libres de oyentes no deseados.

Sarah titubeó unos instantes. Todavía no sabía si estaba ante amigos… los lobos no tenían buena fama, en eso estaban de acuerdo todos los cuentos infantiles. Aunque también lo estaban en que las Hadas hacían cosas hermosas como conceder deseos y una de las primeras cosas que aprendió en su primera visita al Laberinto, es que aquello no era así. Y, pensándolo fríamente¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Así que se puso en pie y se dirigió, poco convencida aún a pesar de su decisión, hacia el Lobo Blanco que continuaba postrado ante ella. Sarah subió a la grupa del animal, se puso la capucha, y se asió con fuerza al hermoso pelaje blanco. Se dio cuenta de que su capa de armiño parecía menos blanca y menos suave en contraste con él.

Cuando el Rey de los Lobos Blancos echó a correr, seguido de cerca por el resto de la manada que había contemplado la escena sin inmutarse, Sarah no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa y satisfacción. Aquello era mejor de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. El viendo helado le golpeaba el rostro, pero era una sensación revitalizante. Se sentía poderosa viendo como las rocas desaparecían a su lado sin que ella pudiera enfocarlas, tan rápido iban.

Tras un rato que a Sarah se le antojó demasiado corto, Dak se detuvo ante una grieta que se abría en la ladera escarpada de la montaña.

Los lobos fueron entrando uno a uno por la abertura, ya que para ellos era demasiado estrecha como para entrar varios a la vez. Dak y Sarah fueron los últimos en pasar.

Sarah no pudo reprimir un gesto de asombro al acceder al interior de la gruta. Una hermosa hoguera chisporroteaba en el suelo de piedra. Tenía una tonalidad verdosa que arrancaba a las rocas extraños brillos, provocando un juego extraño de luces y sombras. Eso por no mencionar la calidez que aportaba a aquel caprichoso palacio de piedra. Dak volvió a recostarse sobre el suelo y Sarah bajó de su lomo. Los otros doce lobos ya les habían rodeado dibujando un círculo a su alrededor.

- Siéntate – dijo Dak -.

Dos de los lobos se separaron ligeramente dejándole espacio y Sarah tomó asiento entre ellos. No sabía como interpretar la actitud de Dak; sus palabras bien podían ser una orden tajante, bien la amable invitación del anfitrión de la cueva, pero tanto de una manera como de otra, era preferible hacer lo que este decía.

Dak también se acomodó junto al fuego, en el centro del círculo formado por Sarah y los lobos. La reverberación de las llamas en su hocico y en sus profundos ojos, le daba un aspecto magnificente, no por casualidad se trataba del Rey de la manada de los Lobos Blancos. Su voz, profunda y hermosa, retumbó en toda la cueva cuando empezó a hablar, sin que ni siquiera el eco se atreviera a repetir sus palabras:

- Cuando Moixa se hizo Señora de estas tierras del Norte, esclavizó a nuestro pueblo. En aquel entonces éramos cientos, pero ella masacró a la mayoría, sin importar que aún fueran lobeznos o hembras preñadas. Solo quedamos los que ves aquí. Durante años nos ha hecho obedecer sus órdenes. Nos ha utilizado como espías, como esbirros, como si fuéramos bestias sin alma… pero no lo somos. Somos un pueblo orgulloso, siempre dueño de su propio destino, que únicamente había tenido como Señora a la Madre Naturaleza…

Sarah asentía a cada una de las palabras de Dak. Escuchaba absorta su historia y se sentía maravillada ante la capacidad para narrar del Rey de los lobos. El resto de la manada también escuchaba conmovida las palabras de su líder. Conocían de sobra aquella historia, ya que la habían vivido, más bien sufrido, en su propio pelaje, pero no podían sentirse indiferentes cuando volvían a rememorarla. Sarah pudo observar que la rabia y el dolor teñían la mirada salvaje y bella de aquellas criaturas.

- Cuando Jareth desapareció, Moixa no dudo en hacerse con el poder. Las Hadas y otros seres mágicos le ayudaron y también nosotros, a nuestro pesar, hicimos lo que estaba en nuestras garras… Nosotros no apreciamos a Jareth. Nunca ha sido un soberano justo, pero tememos y odiamos a Moixa y sabemos que él también comparte ese sentimiento.

- ¿Tratas de decirme, que una mujer que vivía en estas tierras le ha usurpado el trono a Jareth?

A Sarah le costaba imaginar aquello. Tenía a Jareth como un soberano respetado, no por sus logros o acciones, sino por el temor que inspiraba en sus súbditos. Le costaba creer que los hubiera habido con valor de alzarse contra él. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a hacerse una idea de quien podía ser la mujer pelirroja que se había llevado a Jareth…

Los ojos de Dak centellearon un instante ante la pregunta de Sarah y respondió:

- La luna es de piedra, y nunca te referirías a ella como una piedra. Lo mismo es referirse a Moixa como una mujer. Es una Bruja, poderosa, sin escrúpulos.

- También Jareth es poderoso y – a Sarah le dolían sus propias palabras – y, bueno… también anda justo de escrúpulos.

- Precisamente por ese motivo Jareth ha conseguido mantener a raya a Moixa durante todos estos años. Pero cuando Jareth se marchó, Moixa supo que no volvería de la misma manera, y aprovechó para hacerse con el poder.

- No entiendo.

- Jareth ama. Eso le impide seguir siendo inmortal, y aunque conserve gran parte de sus poderes, eso le supedita a ser inferior a Moixa.

_"Jareth ama"._ Las palabras de Dak resonaron en la cabeza de Sarah y humedecieron sus ojos. Jareth había perdido su Reino y su Inmortalidad por… por ella.

- Hembra Sarah – continuó Dak - ¿Cuál es tu cometido en estas tierras?

- Tengo que ayudar a Jareth – dijo Sarah, con el medallón entre sus manos -.

- Para ayudar a Jareth tendrás que destruir a Moixa, por eso te vamos a ayudar. Si sales victoriosa, volveremos a ser un pueblo libre, y si pereces en el intento, Moixa nos acabará de exterminar y encontraremos reposo al fin. No queremos continuar con esta media existencia.

- ¿Qué podéis hacer por mí? – preguntó Sarah esperanzada -.

- No mucho. Podemos ayudarte a bajar esta montaña y llevarte hasta la frontera de las Tierras del Norte. Más allá tendrás que continuar sola, nosotros moriríamos lejos del hielo y la nieve.

A Sarah aquello no le pareció poco en absoluto. Tardaría semanas en bajar sola la montaña y en atravesar aquella región congelada en la que no había que llevarse a la boca. La ayuda de Dak y su manada era recibida como agua de mayo.

- Duerme – dijo Dak en aquel tono confuso mezcla de orden e invitación – Partiremos al Alba -.

Todos los lobos se acurrucaron en la superficie de piedra de la cueva, ocultando sus hocicos entres las patas delanteras. Sarah se tumbó junto a ellos, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de sus cuerpos y se envolvió en la capa de Jareth. La invadió un sueño tranquilo, se sentía protegida.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pasaban pocas horas del mediodía cuando llegaron al pie de la montaña. Lo que a Sarah le había parecido una altura infranqueable, fue salvado en pocas horas. Subida al lomo de Dak, había vuelto a sentir la emoción y la fuerza de la noche anterior, de nuevo había visto las rocas desvaneciéndose a su paso con la velocidad del rayo.

El páramo que seguía a la montaña también estaba nevado, pero el ascenso de la temperatura era claramente perceptible. Allí no hacía tanto frío, y el viento no arañaba el rostro de Sarah como una cuchilla.

Sarah vio como la mitad de la manada se perdía a lo lejos y husmeaba entre los arbustos. Los perdió de vista durante un rato. Cuando regresaron, traían entre las fauces varios conejos muertos. Sarah vio como toda la manada comenzaba a arrancar el pellejo a los infaustos animalillos y devoraban su carne con avidez. Gotas de sangre fresca y carmesí manchaban la blancura de la nieve. Sarah se levantó de un salto de la roca en la que permanecía sentada y corrió a ocultarse tras unos frondosos arbustos cubiertos de nieve. No sabía como estaba siendo capaz de vomitar, si no tenía nada en el estomago.

_- ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Nunca he sido tan delicada… Y lo peor de todo es que tengo hambre, un hambre atroz. Realmente aquellos conejos no tenían tan mala pinta… ¿Demonios, en que estoy pensando?_

Sin embargo, salió de los arbustos, con la cara tan pálida como la capa que la cubría y se sentó en otras rocas, un poco más apartadas de los lobos. Estos seguían comiendo despreocupadamente. No parecían haberse dado cuenta de la indisposición de Sarah, y si lo habían hecho, no parecían ofendidos o preocupados. Sarah abrió la mochila y comió lo que quedaba de la manzana y la mitad del paquete de galletas. No se sentía saciada ni de lejos, aunque por lo menos ya no sentía aquel vacío angustioso e hiriente. Tras descansar algo menos de una hora, se dispusieron a partir otra vez. Dak se acercó a Sarah:

- Hembra Sarah. Estoy algo agotado. Raksha te llevará ahora.

Una hermosa loba se abrió paso entre la manada. Era bastante más pequeña que Dak y más bonita si cabe. Tenía unos andares graciosos y unos preciosos ojos plateados. Sarah le sonrió y la loba ladeó su cabeza indicando que estaba encantada de llevar a Sarah. A Dak no pareció gustarle aquel gesto de sumisión, pero no dijo nada.

- Soy Raksha, la Reina. Espero que estés cómoda sobre mi lomo, pareces indispuesta.

- Oh, no te preocupes, Raksha – respondió Sarah – Te agradezco mucho que me lleves.

Raksha no corría tanto como Dak, es más, parecía estar quedándose rezagada de la manada a propósito.

- Raksha¿quieres decirme algo? – preguntó Sarah -.

- Tienes que derrotar a Moixa, Hembra Sarah. Es la única oportunidad de que mi príncipe tenga un futuro. Él ha de ser el Señor de estas Tierras del Norte y no la diablesa de cabellos de fuego y cara rajada.

_"Diablesa de cabellos de fuego y cara rajada"_. Para Sarah ya no había duda de que Moixa era la secuestradora de Jareth.

- ¿Tu príncipe? – preguntó Sarah analizando las palabras Raksha -.

- Dak no lo sabe aún. Pero llevó en mi vientre un lobezno suyo.

Sin querer saber por qué, Sarah se estremeció de arriba abajo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Tras decirlas, Raksha apretó el paso y pronto alcanzó al resto de la manada. Cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse con los malvas del anochecer, ya estaban en la linde de las Tierras del Norte.

- Nos quedaremos contigo esta noche, Hembra Sarah – dijo Dak – Pero al amanecer tendrás que continuar sola, nosotros no podemos ir más lejos.

La luna se adueñó del cielo y Sarah volvió acurrucarse entre los lobos y se quedó dormida, muy cerca de Raksha, que era la que más le gustaba, aunque a Dak no parecía hacerle gracia.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, los Lobos Blancos se dieron media vuelta y se marcharon por donde habían venido, con su altivo pero noble Rey a la cabeza. Raksha fue la última en echar a correr. Lamió la mano de Sarah mientras esta le acariciaba el suave pelaje de la cabeza:

- Gracias por todo, Raksha, a ti y a Dak. Díselo de mi parte, se ha ido sin darme tiempo a decírselo.

- Es orgulloso, como ha de serlo un buen lobo. Y recuerda Sarah… ¡Por nuestros príncipes!

Y con esas palabras, Raksha, la Reina de los Lobos Blancos, se alejó veloz para alcanzar a sus compañeros. Sarah se quedó allí parada un rato antes de echar andar. Se negaba a entender el enigmático significado de las últimas palabras de la Loba: _"¡Por nuestros príncipes!"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Explicación 1: Sarah aparece en las Tierras del Norte porque es el lugar en el que Jareth se había desaparecido. **

**Explicación 2: No sé si recordareis que en el 1º capítulo, Jareth llevaba una capa de armiño que se le había roto en el viaje hasta las tierras de Moixa. Antes de desaparecer hacia el mundo de Sarah, la arroja al vacío. Luego Sarah la encuentra.**

**Explicación 3: Raksha es el nombre de la Loba que amamanta a Mowgli en "El Libro de la Selva".**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi. No sé porque, pero es uno de mis favoritos. Muchos besitos de vuestra Viuda in Holidays!!!**


	10. X LOS GUARDIANES DE LAS HISTORIAS

**Wolaaa!!!**

**Disclaimer: Jareth no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... Sarah tampoco, bla, bla, bla... George Lucas y Jim Henson, bla, bla, bla...**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Marina que cumplió 23 añitos el día 17 de Julio y que en estos momentos no estará leyéndose mi fic porque se acabará de comprar el 7º de Harry y la muy cabrona se lo estará leyendo en inglés, ella que sabe, me cago en ella y en los que hablan inglés (¡Es broma! No sé si se notará, pero adoro a los ingleses... David Bowie, Alan Rickman, Hugh Laurie... ¡Que gran país!).**

**Bueno, para los que no esteis ahí, dándole que te pego a Harry, aquí va el capítulo X. Es un capítulo espesito con muchas explicaciones importantes, así que a leer atentos¡Ah, lo que viene en cursiva es lo que Sarah lee en el libro!**

**X. LOS GUARDIANES DE LAS HISTORIAS**

El terreno se había ido volviendo más arenoso a medida que Sarah avanzaba. La tierra tenía un tono ocre que cansaba la vista y se metía en los ojos cuando se levantaba el mínimo soplo de brisa. La vegetación se reducía a unos tímidos arbolillos, semejantes a olivos, que dispersos por doquier trataban de alzar sus nudosas y raquíticas ramas de hojas grisáceas hacía un inmenso sol amarillo. A su pesar, había tenido que abandonar sobre unas rocas la raída aunque hermosa capa de Jareth porque aunque el calor no era agobiante, ya no la necesitaba. Aún así, aspiró por última vez el intenso aroma que la prenda desprendía.

Había acabado con sus míseras provisiones la noche anterior y no había comido en todo el día más que los negros frutos que caían de los retorcidos arbolillos y que sabían asquerosamente amargos. Tampoco se veía ningún arroyo ni riachuelo y la nieve derretida que guardaba en la cantimplora, no duraría mucho más.

Entonces, sus ojos divisaron la silueta de una edificación recortando el horizonte. Caminó hacia ella durante un rato. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, dedujo que podía tratarse de una especie de gran monasterio o abadía, al menos eso fue lo que le inspiró la rara arquitectura del edificio, con aquellas enormes cúpulas de media esfera. Estaba construido con una extraña piedra de brillante color negro y tenía un estilo sobrio, sobrecogedoramente sencillo. No tenía más ornamento que sus arcos de medio punto magistralmente trazados. Una mezcla de románico, bizantino… pero sin tener realmente nada que ver con ninguno de ambos estilos.

Sarah se detuvo a unos metros de la fachada principal, preguntándose hasta que punto era buena idea seguir avanzando. Había tenido buena suerte con los lobos, pero no era prudente pensar que iban a ser amigos todo lo que encontrara a su paso. Sin embargo, el rugido de su estómago fue más fuerte que sus cuitas y se vio a sí misma golpeando con fuerza el aldabón de la entrada. Ya iba a darse la vuelta para enfilar de nuevo el camino, cuando la puerta se abrió sola y Sarah cruzó el umbral. El interior era oscuro y fresco. La puerta se cerró tras ella.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó Sarah -.

El sonido de su voz al retumbar contra las negras piedras de los muros produjo un extraño eco. Sarah dejó su mochila apoyada al lado de la puerta, atravesó la estancia vacía y… se encontró en un hermoso y cuidado claustro, con una alegre fuentecilla en medio. Las galerías que lo rodeaban mostraban esos mismos bellos arcos de medio punto. Sarah fue contemplando extasiada los capiteles de las columnas. Representaban escenas de unicornios, de hadas, de duendes… A sus oídos llegó de pronto el sonido de unos cantos cercanos. Eran voces masculinas, profundas y solemnes, seguidas a continuación por unas femeninas, más delicadas, pero igualmente solemnes. Como hipnotizada se dirigió al lugar del que provenían. Se adentró en lo que parecía una capilla, pero sin ningún símbolo religioso que a Sarah le resultara conocido; ni crucifijos, ni vírgenes, ni santos… solo muros de piedra.

En los bancos de la derecha estaban los hombres, en los de la izquierda las mujeres; Habría en total unas cien personas de todas las edades. Todos llevaban túnicas de un terroso tono parduzco, como de tela de saco y todos entonaban con devoción aquella melodía, compuesta de sonidos o palabras que Sarah desconocía.

El pasillo central desembocaba en una tarima que hacía las veces de altar mayor. Sobre ella, y dando la espalda a la multitud, una figura de largo y liso cabello plateado alzaba sus manos hacía el techo. Sarah dirigió su vista hacia ese punto. El techo tenía una abertura por la que entraba la luz, iluminando como si de un foco se tratase a aquella persona. Sarah observó con más detenimiento aquella ventana… su forma le resultó familiar, conocida… ¡Dios Santo!... se llevó la mano al pecho y ocultó el medallón de Jareth bajo su camisa de lino, sin saber muy bien porque lo estaba haciendo.

La figura bajó las manos y se giró. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Sarah. Permanecieron mirándose unos segundos. Hizo un gesto con sus manos y los cánticos cesaron de golpe. El silencio era aún más impresionante que los cantos. La figura comenzó a descender los peldaños del altar, encaminándose hacia ella. Los hombres y mujeres le siguieron con la mirada reparando en la presencia de Sarah. La figura se paró a un metro de distancia de la joven. Sarah se sentía sumida en la paz angustiosa y fría que emanaba. No hubiera sabido decir si era un hombre o una mujer, si era joven o viejo, feo o hermoso… solo podía contemplar su lisa melena plateada y sus ojos amarillos.

- Hermanos Guardianes de las Historias – dijo de pronto la criatura con una voz tan ambigua como el resto de su ser – Alguien necesita saber. Soy Abad – dijo dirigiéndose a Sarah- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy… Janice – respondió Sarah -.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La tibieza de la leche descendiendo por su garganta era como una bendición. Había dormido toda la noche en un camastro que sin ser espectacularmente cómodo era mucho mejor que lo que había tenido las últimas noches. Al despertar, se dio una ducha en la salita contigua a su celda. El agua estaba helada y el jabón no olía ni hacía apenas espuma, pero sirvió para eliminar todos los restos de polvo que había ido acumulando. Se sintió rara al ponerse uno de aquellos hábitos, pero tenía que reconocer que era bastante cómodo. Bajo la tela de saco continuó escondiendo el medallón.

Ahora estaba desayunando pan negro y aquella deliciosa leche. A ella nunca le había gustado demasiado y menos así, sin aderezar con un poco de cacao en polvo, pero parecía como si su cuerpo se la estuviera pidiendo a gritos y ya iba por el segundo tazón cuando Abad entró en el gran refectorio.

- Ven conmigo – dijo -.

Sarah apuró de un trago el resto del tazón y se levantó. Abad comenzó a andar unos pasos por delante de ella, y Sarah pensó que quizá era mejor continuar detrás de él… o ella… puede que fuera una señal de respeto al que parecía dirigir el cotarro en aquel lugar.

Abad comenzó a hablar con aquella voz ambiguamente hermosa:

- Solo los que necesitan saber, los que no conocen al completo todos los matices de una Historia encuentran la Abadía. Sólo los inconscientes que emprenden un camino sin saber donde les conducirán sus pasos, hayan estos muros.

- No entiendo – dijo Sarah ligeramente ofendida ante el hecho de que la estuviesen llamando inconsciente -.

- Nosotros recolectamos todas las historias, todos los sucesos, todas las vidas… todo está escrito.

- ¿También las de mi mundo? – preguntó Sarah sorprendida -.

Abad se giró un instante y la contempló con una enigmática sonrisa en sus labios:

- No hay este mundo, ni otros, ni el tuyo. Somos un todo.

A Sarah aquello le pareció sencillamente imposible. Por muy amplios que fueran los terrenos que abarcaban aquellos muros, no podía ser que cupiesen todos los sucesos, todas las historias por nimias que fueran… habían atravesado las galerías que circundaban el claustro y ahora cruzaban uno de los pasillos interiores.

Abad se detuvo de pronto frente a una pequeña puertecilla de madera. Parecía corroída por la humedad y los años. Sarah no entendía porque Abad se había parado de pronto ante la puerta de una estancia que no parecía albergar nada digno de mención. Sarah se dio cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba en el momento en el que atravesaron el umbral. Que aquel lado de la realidad era un lugar lleno de misterios era algo que Sarah sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero por lo que nunca dejaría de sorprenderse. Estaban en una Biblioteca de proporciones gigantescas, más grande que la propia Abadía. ¿Cómo podían aquellos muros albergar algo más grande que ellos mismos? Era como si alguien hubiera metido un elefante en la tripa de un caniche. Kilómetros y kilómetros de estanterías se extendían más lejos de lo que la vista de Sarah podía abarcar.

- Busca la historia que necesitas – dijo Abad, y dándose la vuelta cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Sarah en la mágica semipenumbra de aquel lugar -.

Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a pasear entre los altísimos estantes. No tardó en perder la noción del tiempo caminando entre las estanterías, tomando entre sus manos volúmenes gruesos, finos librillos… cualquiera que llamara su atención. Y eran muchos los que la atraían porque si había algo que Sarah amara de verdad (aparte de cierto reyezuelo en apuros) eran los libros.

Nadie que nunca haya llorado con una historia impresa en papel, nadie que no haya esperado ansioso que saliera a la venta la segunda parte de una historia que había leído _(NA: o la séptima... pero en español, claro),_ nadie que nunca se haya quedado un sábado en casa fingiéndose enfermo porque le apetecía más leer… nadie que nunca haya sentido eso, podría entender la emoción de Sarah mientras pasaba páginas polvorientas.

Encontró historias desconocidas que le hubiera encantado quedarse a leer y otras que conocía de memoria: la de la niña que persiguió al conejo o la de esa otra que volvió a su casa chocando sus zapatos de rubíes rojos. También estaba la del niño mago que luchó contra un poderoso Hechicero corrompido o aquella que leyó siendo muy pequeña, la del niño humano que tenía un amigo de la tribu de los pieles verdes. Todas aquellas historias eran magníficas, sublimes, pero dudaba mucho que tuviesen algo que ver con ella, que fueran lo que había ido a buscar allí.

De pronto, un volumen captó su atención de una manera especial. Su apariencia no era distinta de la del resto, no era especialmente grueso, pero tampoco era de los más delgados. Estaba encuadernado en piel negra. La portada no tenía título pero, labrado en plata, estaba la imagen del medallón que en aquel mismo instante, ella ocultaba entre su ropa

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

… _Monsieur Auguste Châtelain contemplaba desde la ventana de su despacho al muchacho que en aquel momento daba instrucciones al resto de los mozos de cuadra. Era más joven que algunos de ellos, pero era sorprendente como le habían llegado a obedecer. Tenía dotes de mando, no se podía negar._

_Le había recogido de la Maison d' Monique. Era un desperdicio tener un chico tan espabilado como aquel para ayudar a las chicas a vestirse, recoger el escenario o apartar a los borrachos de la puerta. Monique no había podido negárselo, él era uno de los grandes benefactores de aquel localito tan bien avenido, si no el mejor cliente, al menos uno de ellos._

_Le había cautivado aquella figura delgada pero fuerte, aquella mata de pelo rubio, esos rasgos evidentemente extranjeros. Monique no había sabido decirle de donde era el chico, tenía un acento raro que no sabía ubicar. Apareció en la puerta un día, con cara de hambre, pidiendo trabajo. Monique no podía ver un chico guapo pasándolo mal. Pero sin duda alguna, lo que había conquistado a aquel rico fabricante, eran sus ojos; el chico tenía un ojo de cada color, el derecho de un frío azul grisáceo y el izquierdo color café_... >

Sarah comprobó que no se había equivocado de libro. Continuó leyendo:

_ … Sin embargo, supo que no había sido una buena idea nada más llegar a su bella casa en la zona en la que residían las familias más selectas de aquel París de finales del XIX. Desde lo alto de la escalera sus dos princesas se quedaron contemplando fijamente al nuevo criado que su padre había traído. Arlette con un gesto serio, evaluador, como siempre lo examinaba todo. Moixa con su clásica sonrisa cínica_... >

Sarah cerró el libro de golpe. Se estaba mareando. Observó que juntó a una de las estanterías había un cómodo butacón, y se apresuró a acomodarse en él. Arlette, Arlette… ¿Dónde había oído Sarah aquel nombre? El recuerdo le sobrevino como una bofetada. Era la mujer de la que Jareth había estado enamorado y… ¿Moixa? Ese era el nombre de la que retenía Jareth… ¿Qué significaba aquello? Solo podía saberlo si continuaba leyendo.

_ … Tras uno de los bellísimos sauces que su padre había plantado en aquel jardín de cuento de hadas para que sus hijas se divirtiesen, Moixa espiaba a su hermana Arlette en brazos de Jareth. La luna dibujaba largas sombras que eran el refugio perfecto de aquellos amantes furtivos._

_- Te matará – dijo Arlette mirando a los ojos de su amado – Somos burgueses, nuevos ricos. Mi padre quiere casarnos con gente de la aristocracia. Tenemos dinero, pero no apellidos y eso es lo que él más ansía. Nunca permitirá que estemos juntos._

_- Huiremos, escaparemos donde nadie nos conozca. Te amo, Arlette._

_Moixa, muerta de celos, contempló como los dos jóvenes se fundían en uno de esos besos tiernos pero intensos que solo el primer amor es capaz de provocar… >_

Sarah también sintió una pequeña punzada de celos mientras leía aquellas líneas, pero no por ello dejó de leer.

_ - Por favor, Jareth – suplicó Moixa – Es una niña. Yo te quiero de verdad._

_- Moixa, te aprecio, eres hermana de Arlette, pero si vuelves a abordarme con esto…_

_- ¿Qué harás? – gritó Moixa - ¡No te atrevas a rechazarme, eres un Don Nadie, como osas despreciarme así¡No sabes quien soy yo!_

_Moixa alzó su mano, dispuesta a golpear violentamente el rostro de Jareth, pero éste detuvo la mano a mitad de camino y la apretó con dureza. Moixa soltó un gritito de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas, frotándose la muñeca dolorida._

_- Tú tampoco sabes quien soy yo – fue la respuesta de él -._

_Moixa lo vio alejarse en dirección a los establos. Ella se levantó del suelo con rapidez. No iba a permitir que nadie la viera tirada allí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el orgullo herido. Atravesó el jardín y entró en la hermosa mansión, pero no se dirigió a su cuarto… al menos, al que su familia conocía oficialmente como su cuarto._

_Hacía ya años que su madre había muerto. Su padre había cerrado sus habitaciones a cal y canto, pero Moixa había encontrado la llave y ahora entraba ahí dentro siempre que quería. La mujer se arrojó desde el tejado una noche de luna llena, sin que nadie supiera el motivo. Decían que estaba loca y su padre había hecho todo lo posible para que la olvidaran. Con Arlette parecía haberlo conseguido, pero con ella había sido inútil, por una sencilla razón: si Arlette siempre había sido la favorita de Monsieur Châtelain, Moixa siempre había sido la preferida de Gwen, que así era como se llamaba su madre._

_Ella sabía muy bien cual era el motivo de la predilección de su madre por ella: Moixa, al igual que Gwen, había sido bendecida con el don de la Magia, su hermana Arlette, no. _

_Ya dentro de las habitaciones de Gwen, Moixa tomó un libro de los muchos que ocupaban las estanterías y comenzó a hojearlo con avidez, en busca del hechizo para dominar la voluntad de un ser humano. Desde bien pequeña, su madre le había inculcado el conocimiento de los encantamientos, el hermoso arte de la elaboración de pociones. Le había enseñado que la realidad es más de lo que vemos, que había otros lugares más allá de la Calle Bonaparte, más allá de aquel optimista París de la Belle Époque, en el que se pensaba que la ciencia iba a resolver los problemas del mundo… >._

Sarah se sentía confusa. Imaginar a Jareth en una situación tan alejada en el tiempo y el espacio le resultaba incómodo, antinatural. Como decía uno de sus cantantes favoritos, era como imaginar _"una Kawasaki en un cuadro del Greco"_ _(NA: frase Sabinera_). Calcular la edad del Rey de los Duendes, le hizo abrir la boca de par en par.

Por otra parte, se supone que debía estar de parte de los buenos, de la encantadora parejita sumida en las terribles garras de un amor imposible… pero sentía mucha lástima por la pobre Moixa, era joven y estaba enamorada. Jareth no debía haberla tratado con tanta brusquedad, pero la cabra siempre tira al monte… y después de todo, era de Jareth de quien estaban hablando.

Volvió a abrir el libro y a perderse entre las líneas:

_ … Monsieur Châtelain lloraba desesperado ante el ataúd de la pequeña Arlette. La gente decía que había enloquecido como su madre y que por eso había decidido seguir los pasos de Gwen y arrojarse al vacío desde lo más alto de la mansión. Pero él sabía que Arlette no estaba loca y que él era el único culpable del trágico final de su pequeña. _

_Cuando Moixa, preocupada por el bienestar de su hermana, había ido a contarle la relación furtiva que su hija pequeña había iniciado con aquel vulgar mozo de cuadras, él se había vuelto loco. Puso el grito en el cielo y… echó al muchacho de casa. Jareth le dirigió una mirada fría, insolente, como perdonándole la vida, como diciéndole con aquel gesto orgulloso que aquello no terminaba así, que no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente a Arlette._

_Jareth estuvo rondando la casa durante días, dispuesto a secuestrar a Arlette en cuanto tuviera la mínima oportunidad. Era suya y no pensaba compartirla con nadie. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo. Una noche, apenas unas semanas después de que Monsieur Châtelain le echara de casa, pudo ver desde su escondite la figura de su amada en la parte más alta del tejado de la mansión. No pudo hacer nada. Tan solo emitir un grito desesperado cuando le llegó el sonido sordo del cuerpo de Arlette estrellándose contra la gravilla que conducía a la puerta principal… >._

Sarah se estremeció de espanto imaginándose aquella escena. ¡Pobre muchacha! Debió ser terrible para ella y… para Jareth.

_ - Sabía que vendrías._

_Jareth se giró y quedó frente a frente con Moixa. Se había ocultado tras una de las columnas de la abarrotada Iglesia de Saint Eugène. No iba a perderse el funeral de su pequeña por nada del mundo. Llevaba oculto en el cinturón un hermoso puñal que había robado en uno de los puestecillos de Montmartre, por si alguno de los matones de Monsieur Châtelain se atrevían a molestarle._

_- Sígueme – dijo la hermosa joven a media voz -._

_- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

_- Es sobre Arlette – respondió Moixa -._

_Jareth siguió a Moixa hasta el jardincillo trasero de la Iglesia. _

_- ¿Y bien? – preguntó él secamente -._

_- Ella ya no está – respondió Moixa – Ahora podemos huir juntos._

_- No iré contigo a ninguna parte – dijo él mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse de allí._

_- ¿Es que no aprecias lo que he hecho por ti? – preguntó ella al borde de las lágrimas – He sacrificado a mi propia hermana._

_Jareth se giró muy despacio al escuchar esas palabras. No las entendía, no quería entenderlas, no quería que tuvieran el significado que él imaginaba._

_- Tengo aptitudes para la Magia, Jareth. Mi madre también las tenía y me enseñó a utilizarlas. Y tú también las tienes. Tu mirada bicolor lo demuestra. Gwen me contó que tener cada ojo de un color es señal de una fuente de magia muy poderosa, yo puedo enseñarte, yo…_

_- ¿Qué le hiciste a Arlette? – dijo él tomándola de los hombros con brusquedad, sin escuchar el resto de las cosas que Moixa le había explicado -._

_- Tomé su voluntad y la obligué a tirarse. Tenía motivos para querer suicidarse, así que nadie sospecharía nada raro…_

_Jareth dirigió su mano derecha al cinturón y sacó el puñal robado que había llevado para alejar a los hombres de Monsieur Châtelain. Cuando Moixa vio aquel acero bruñido quiso defenderse y agarró la mano de Jareth. Forcejearon unos instantes, pero él era más fuerte y Moixa sintió el cortante filo del puñal marcando para siempre su perfecto rostro… >._

"La mujer pelirroja de la cicatriz", había dicho la enfermera, "La diablesa de cabellos de fuego y cara rajada", había dicho Raksha. Sarah sabía ahora quien era el causante de aquella deformidad en el rostro de Moixa.

_ … Jareth permanecía tumbado, hecho un ovillo, en el frío suelo de la prisión. Los matones de Monsieur Châtelain habían salido corriendo de la Iglesia al escuchar los gritos enloquecidos de Moixa, y al ver a Jareth enarbolando un puñal y a la hija de Châtelain tendida en el suelo, lívida, y sangrando de manera copiosa, no dudaron en abalanzarse sobre el primero y darle una buena paliza. Lo llevaron a la prisión de la Conciergerie en el estado maltrecho en el que ahora se encontraba. _

_Pero a él le daba igual. Había perdido a Arlette y eso era perderlo todo. Podían dejar que se muriese allí de hambre… >._

¿Cómo estaría ahora Jareth? Eso fue lo que Sarah se preguntó al leer aquellas líneas. Tenía la impresión de que podía tratarse de una situación semejante a la que se describía en el libro.

_ … Moixa hizo que el guarda cayera dormido en un sueño profundo y comenzó a atravesar los corredores húmedos, apestosos e infectados de ratas hasta detenerse ante la celda de Jareth. Acarició la cerradura con delicadeza y esta se abrió con un suave crujido. Se agachó ante el cuerpo semiinconsciente de Jareth y jugó un momento con sus mechones rubios, cubiertos de polvo y sudor:_

_- Ambos lo hemos perdido todo, amigo mío. Nuestros destinos están unidos de forma inexorable, queramos o no, para lo bueno y para lo malo._

_Moixa dirigió su mano a su hermoso vestido y la introdujo en el interior del escote, extrayendo de él un hermoso medallón. Su madre se lo había entregado la noche antes de arrojarse desde el tejado, como años después lo haría su hija Arlette._

"_Querida mía – había dicho Gwen poniendo en la mano de su hija mayor la preciada joya – Si alguna vez no te queda más salida que huir, si pierdes tu lugar en este mundo… gira la piedra y cruza el umbral"._

_Moixa no supo nunca de donde podría haber sacado su madre algo tan poderoso, porque a la noche siguiente la perdió para siempre sin podérselo preguntar. Nunca se había atrevido a usarlo, pero sabía que el momento que Gwen había descrito era ése. Su padre la había rechazado como si intuyese que ella había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de Arlette. Por otra parte, los aristocráticos jóvenes que su padre le había destinado como esposos ya no la iban a mirar con ojos cargados de deseo como hasta entonces habían hecho; la cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara se lo impediría. Además, a ella no le interesaban en absoluto. El único hombre por cuya miserable existencia ella podía preocuparse, estaba tendido en aquel momento en el frío suelo de piedra de aquella cárcel. _

_Moixa tomó de la mano a Jareth y contempló una vez más el medallón antes de decidirse a usarlo. Era como una media luna de plata delicadísima, con los cuernos hacia abajo y acabada en punta por la parte superior. Llevaba engarzada en el centro una hermosa piedra negra._

_Moixa no lo pensó más y la giró. La puerta hacia lo desconocido se abrió ante ella. Apoyó a Jareth sobre su hombro y atravesaron juntos como pudieron el umbral que les conduciría a un lugar muy diferente… >._

Sarah se puso en pie y dio unos pasos para estirar las piernas; llevaba horas leyendo. Ya debía haber oscurecido, aunque en aquella estancia sin ventanas, era imposible saberlo.

Aquel libro narraba la historia del medallón. No había empezado a leerlo por el principio y todavía quedaban muchas páginas para llegar al final, pero había podido visualizar una parte de su historia. Lo sacó de entre su ropa y lo contempló con admiración…

- Sabía que mentías – dijo una voz a sus espaldas -.

- Abad¿qué haces ahí?

- Volví a entrar sigilosamente para ver que libro cogías y cuando lo vi… Entrégame el medallón. Nos pertenece. Somos humanos desterrados a este lado. Lo necesitamos para volver.

- ¡No! – exclamó Sarah, arrojando el libro a Abad y echando a correr seguida de este, que lo esquivó hábilmente -.

Sarah atravesó pasillos, salió a las galerías del claustro corriendo con más ganas de lo que jamás había corrido en su vida. Tras ella, Abad ordenaba a gritos al resto de los Hermanos que la siguieran y estos no dudaron en hacerlo. Sarah podía sentir como se le acercaban cada vez más, los tenía cada vez más pegados a los talones.

Entonces llegó a la inmensa sala vacía que daba acceso a la puerta principal por la que había accedido el día anterior. Su mochila estaba en el mismo sitio en el que la había dejado. La agarró con brusquedad y empujó la puerta con tal fuerza que sintió como el hombro derecho se dislocaba. Gritó de dolor, pero consiguió cruzarla justo cuando un hombre de unos cincuenta años y espesa barba negra le agarraba por la capucha del hábito. Sarah pegó un tirón y el hombre también salió al exterior pero soltó la capucha de Sarah y gritó.

Sarah no se giró para ver a que se debía el grito del pánico del hombre. Se había evaporado al cruzar el umbral. Los Hermanos Guardianes de las Historias no podían abandonar la Abadía, estaban condenados a residir en ella a perpetuidad. Al ver a su compañero desaparecer de aquella manera, el resto no osaron seguirle. Desde el umbral, Abad vio como Sarah se alejaba corriendo entre las sombras oscuras de la noche, con el medallón que ellos tanto anhelaban.

Sarah siguió corriendo. No se había dado cuenta de que los Hermanos no podían seguirla. Estaba asustada, todo era oscuridad a su alrededor y no sabía por donde estaba corriendo. Entonces tropezó y cayó rodando por un pequeño terraplén. Llegó al final de la pendiente confusa y con el tobillo izquierdo tan dolorido como el hombro. No podía más, todo aquello era demasiado y… perdió el conocimiento.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¿Se ha entendido todo¿No? Bueno, pues ruegos y preguntas ya sabéis donde. ¿Os imaginabais algo así? Todavía quedan muchos cabos por atar pero ya sabéis porque Jareth es un experto en París, porque se lleva tan mal con Moixa, como llego al mundo de los Duendes y también sabéis un poquito de Arlette, que era algo que algunas me habiáis preguntado. Ahora veis porque no os contesté, era destriparos gran parte de la historia.**

**Besitos, Viuda in Holidays!!!**

**PD: Dejad ya al puto Harry que se os van a caer los ojos!!! Recordad que tenéis que comer y dormir y que eso que sentís en la tripita son ganas de cagar. (¡Es broma!, yo también estaría así si entendiera la lengua de Shakespeare).**


	11. XI EL VENENO DEL ESCORPIÓN ALBINO Y

**Buenas a todos, guapetones!! Aquí teneis a vuestra Viuda con esta nueva entrega de las aventuras y desventuras de Jareth y Sarah, a pesar de que mi corazón está triste por dos motivos:**

**1-. El Lunes tengo que volver al curro.**

**2-. Odio a las spoileadoras. ¿Por qué me han tenido que joder el libro? A pesar de haber leído esto no me dejeis ningún spoiler en los reviews, más que nada por si todavía me queda alguna cosa por descubrir, gracias.**

**A leer!!!**

**XI. EL VENENO DEL ESCORPIÓN ALBINO **

**Y EL POBLADO DE LOS HARRILAGUNS**

La muchedumbre contemplaba enfervorizada el grotesco espectáculo que se desarrollaba a sus pies en el círculo de arena. El público estaba formado por una masa informe de criaturas poco recomendables, aunque las Hadas abundaban más que el resto.

Moixa, partidaria de darle al pueblo _"pan y circo"_ para tenerlo contento, disfrutaba también de la imagen de un Jareth medio herido luchando contra aquel escorpión de monstruosas proporciones y blanco caparazón. Desde el palco de honor, tenía una visión privilegiada de aquella lucha en apariencia desigual. Casi sentía pena al contemplar el pecho desnudo y sudoroso de Jareth _(NA: No babeeis sobre el teclado que puede producirse un cortocircuito)_ surcado de arañazos no demasiado profundos, pero sí bastante feos… se veía tan vulnerable, tan frágil.

Por su parte, el que fuera Rey de los Duendes, intentaba no prestar atención a las risas, a los gritos, a la penetrante mirada violeta de Moixa tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Tenía que concentrarse en matar a aquella criatura de siniestros ojillos rosados, ávidos de sangre pero vacíos de sentimiento.

Tenía en su pecho varios roces de aquel aguijón, suficientes como para matarle en pocas horas si no se suministraba a tiempo el antídoto… pero estaba tranquilo, Moixa no iba a dejarle morir de una manera tan simple. Tenía reservados para él, muchos momentos como ese que estaba viviendo. Hubiera deseado convertirse en lechuza y salir volando lejos de aquel lugar, pero Moixa le había administrado mezclado con la bazofia que le servía como comida, jugo de roca de la región de Münz, que impide durante varias horas cualquier transformación, así que no le quedaba más remedio que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con aquella criatura infernal.

El aguijón de la bestia pasó de nuevo a escasos centímetros de su brazo derecho; él lo esquivó con una brusquedad que le hizo caer y rodar por el suelo. La arena caliente se pegó como una fina capa a su piel humedecida por el sudor. Tuvo que restregarse los ojos con rabia, empezaba a tener la visión borrosa.

Entonces, la solución se dibujó clara en su mente… tenía que… sí, era arriesgado, pero podía funcionar. Retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, acercándose peligrosamente a la barrera. Abrió los brazos y provocó al escorpión:

¡Eh, cangrejo estúpido, aquí me tienes!

La ceja de Moixa se alzó en un gesto de divertida curiosidad. Sabía que a Jareth se le había ocurrido algo. Se enderezó un poco en su hermoso asiento de esmeraldas para poder contemplar sin perder detalle el desenlace de aquel combate.

El animal, enfurecido por las burlas de Jareth, se dispuso a dar el aguijonazo final. Después de todo, su madre siempre le había dicho que no se debía jugar con la comida. Alzó el aguijón colocándolo en posición de ataque. De la punta cayeron unas gotas negruzcas de su mortal veneno. Sus pequeñas pero fuertes patitas comenzaron a desplazarse con asombrosa rapidez hacia el punto en el que Jareth parecía haberse quedado anclado.

Entonces, cuando ambos estaban tan cerca que el público contenía la respiración, Jareth se arrojó bajo las patas del animal y pasó por debajo de él hasta el otro lado. El escorpión no pudo detenerse a tiempo y su cabeza chocó con estrépito contra la dura barrera de piedra. El aguijón continuó en su descenso hasta donde no hacía un segundo había estado su víctima… hundiéndose sin remedio en su propia cabeza. El chillido agudo y metálico de aquel horrible ser, heló la sangre en las venas de los asistentes. Sus patas se movieron desorientadas durante unos segundos y de pronto… se pararon. Muerto por su propio veneno.

_- Que triste ironía_ – pensó Jareth con una sonrisa cruel -.

Sin embargo, su felicidad duró poco. Unos terribles temblores le asaltaron obligándolo a caer de rodillas. El frío le hacía tiritar. Visión borrosa, fiebre alta… el veneno del escorpión empezaba a hacer efecto. Dos soldados con negras corazas y cascos del mismo color cubriéndoles el rostro, se internaron en el círculo de arena y alzaron con poca delicadeza el cuerpo de Jareth, dispuestos a llevarlo a su Olvidadero en la parte más profunda del Castillo. Pero Moixa se puso en pie y les detuvo con el gesto firme de su mano derecha:

- Llevadlo a mis habitaciones.

Los soldados inclinaron levemente la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento y se encaminaron hacia allí con el cuerpo de Jareth andando torpemente entre ellos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah entreabrió los ojos al sentir sobre ellos la luz de la mañana. Miró a su alrededor confusa; no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba. Estaba en el interior de una especie de tienda de campaña circular, semejante a esas en las que viven los indios en las películas del oeste. El rayo de luz que la había despertado se filtraba por la rendija que hacía las veces de puerta. No había mucho mobiliario a su alrededor: un baúl, algunos útiles de cocina, esterillas sobre las que sentarse…

Ella estaba tumbada en una de esas esterillas; era gruesa, de un tono verde oscuro fibroso, como hecha de hierbas y sorprendentemente cómoda. Estaba cubierta con una manta suave, rojiza, de pelo de algún animal salvaje. Su mochila, sus deportivas y la túnica de los Hermanos estaban colocadas ordenadamente a sus pies. Miró bajo la manta, comprobando que estaba en ropa interior y que alguien había envuelto su hombro y su tobillo con vendas, hojas y una inidentificable masa pardusca. Se encontraba descansada, aunque todavía sentía algo de dolor tanto en el brazo como en el hombro. Parecía que había encontrado amigos, pero ya no se fiaba de nada ni de nadie.

Lo lógico hubiera sido levantarse y salir al exterior a investigar, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar. Además se sentía embargada por una melancólica pereza. Su experiencia en la Abadía no había sido del todo gratificante. Toda aquella información… ¿Realmente le era de utilidad haberse enterado de todo aquello? Recordó que en su viaje a París, cuando David le habló de Arlette, había querido descubrir todo acerca del hombre que para ella era un completo misterio, pero ahora se sentía celosa del primer amor de Jareth, era consciente de que Moixa era una asesina y que estaba loca, y que era peligrosa… pero le inspiraba lástima. Enamorarse de Jareth… ella sabía en su propia piel lo peligroso que era caer rendida al exquisito encanto del Rey de los Duendes.

Jareth. Tanto tiempo creyéndole un ser mágico, un ente celestial, una criatura de leyenda… y no era más que un pobre muchacho surgido de los bajos fondos de Dios sabe que país de aquel mundo al que ella misma pertenecía. Un ser humano, de carne y hueso, con aptitudes y capacidades mágicas, pero nada más… al menos eso era lo que se desprendía de lo que había leído en el libro, ya que no habían quedado desvelados sus verdaderos orígenes.

La gruesa tela de la tienda se descorrió con un suave crujido y en lo que hasta hacía unos segundos había sido una estrecha rendija, se dibujó la enorme figura de una corpulenta masa de pelo rojizo.

- ¡Ludo! – exclamó Sarah, incorporándose sorprendida - ¡Ah! – gritó al sentir en su hombro una intensa punzada de dolor -.

La gran criatura se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a Sarah. Sus amables ojillos negros brillaban de emoción mientras acariciaba con sorprendente ternura la frente de la muchacha:

- Sarah… amiga… herida – su vozarrón torpe era el de siempre -.

- Ludo… - murmuró una Sarah también emocionada - ¿Cómo estás, amigo mío? Te he echado tanto de menos…

- Ludo bien, Ludo contento… ¿Sarah bien?

- No tanto como me gustaría – respondió Sarah con una triste sonrisa -.

_(NA¿Os acordais de Ludo? Sí, hombre, era el monstruo rojizo súper grandullón que casi no sabía hablar y que podía convocar a las rocas. Perdonadme por hacer estas aclaraciones, imagino que si estais leyendo este fic es porque sois fans de la peli, es solo por si hace tiempo que no la veis, no porque piense que sois tontos, ni nada de eso¿Ok?)._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Tu chica me tiene sorprendida, de veras – murmuró Moixa mientras pasaba por el pecho de Jareth una esponja empapada en antídoto para picaduras de escorpión gigante albino -.

Él permanecía tumbado, débil y febril, en la lujosísima cama de bronce del dormitorio principal del Castillo, la que había sido suya hasta el golpe de estado de Moixa. Sus ojos, que habían vagado perdidamente por la estancia, se detuvieron con frialdad en la mujer que sanaba con mimo las heridas que su propio capricho había provocado.

- ¿Qué sabes de ella? – preguntó con toda la dureza que su precario estado le permitió -.

- ¿Qué me darás si te lo cuento? – respondió ella lascivamente dejando que su mano se deslizara con suavidad hasta entrepierna de Jareth -.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, sucia sabandija! – respondió él con la respiración agitada pero sin que su estado le permitiera hacer más para defenderse.

La risa cantarina de Moixa resonó tintineante por toda la habitación como una juguetona campanita. De un salto subió a la cama y sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Jareth. Este emitió un quejido de disgusto y dirigió sus brazos hacia ella para arrojarla de la cama, pero Moixa le agarró con fuerza ambas muñecas, las llevó hasta el cabecero y murmurando unas extrañas palabras, estas quedaron firmemente sujetas, como atadas por cuerdas invisibles.

- Tu amiguita – comenzó Moixa mientras se movía suavemente sobre él – ha estado en la Abadía de los Hermanos Guardianes de las Historias. Dicen que la información es poder… ¿Crees que le habrá gustado lo que haya averiguado?

Jareth podía sentir la presión de Moixa contra él a través de la fina tela de sus mallas (_NA: Sí, esas mallas grises...)_. La túnica de la bruja se había abierto ligeramente por la parte de delante y él podía adivinar con demasiada facilidad la curvatura de unos senos blancos, firmes y llenos. Bendijo en su interior al escorpión que unas horas antes le había infiltrado parte de su veneno dejándole en ese estado de debilidad. Moixa, como adivinando aquello, cesó el libidinoso contoneo de sus caderas sobre la entrepierna de Jareth y en sus gruesos labios se dibujó una mueca de frustración. Se inclinó hacia delante y le murmuró al oído:

- Tranquilo, mi niño. Serás tú el que acabe entregándose a mí tarde o temprano – y con esas palabras se bajó de la cama encaminándose hacia la puerta -.

- ¿Dónde está ahora?

- ¿Quién?... ¡Ah! Te refieres a tu pequeña fulana... no sé, las Hadas le perdieron la pista al huir de la Abadía, pero la encontraré de nuevo, no te preocupes.

Moixa tomó el pomo y abrió la puerta de la gran estancia, pero antes de salir añadió:

- No te acostumbres a la comodidad Jareth, en cuanto te pongas bien volverás a tu sucio jergón en el Olvidadero. Es el sitio de las ratas como tú.

Jareth se recostó en la cama cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo iba Sarah a poder derrotar a aquella bruja. Sentía que el tiempo se les estaba echando encima y no podía soportar sentirse tan a la merced de alguien como de Moixa lo estaba en ese momento.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando en un par de días Sarah se hubo recuperado un poco, pudo salir de la tienda, descubriendo con grata sorpresa que Ludo no era una criatura única, como ella había pensado siempre, sino que allí en su poblado había muchos como él. Se hacían llamar _"Harrilaguns"_, que en su idioma quería decir: _"Amigos de las Rocas"_. Esto era así, porque aquellos encantadores monstruos tenían la curiosa capacidad de comunicarse con las rocas y que estas les ayudasen en situaciones de necesidad o peligro. No obstante, no abusaban de aquello, porque las rocas eran sus hermanas y había que respetarlas como a todas las cosas que la Naturaleza otorgaba.

Eran criaturas pacíficas, bondadosas, que se limitaban a convivir en armonía con el medio que les rodeaba. Conocían bien los secretos de las plantas y las flores y es por eso que la recuperación de Sarah estaba siendo tan rápida.

Sarah se preguntaba como habría llegado Ludo al Laberinto cuando lo conoció, porque no solían relacionarse con otras especies y vivían en aquella parte secreta del bosque, de la que mantenían alejados a los intrusos. Sarah no sabía muy bien como, pero estaba convencida que no de una manera violenta o peligrosa. Es por eso que las Hadas habían perdido su rastro.

Por las noches, solían reunirse todos alrededor de una hoguera, bailando y entonando alegres canciones sin letra que interpretaban al son de unos pequeños tambores. Como los _Harrilaguns _eran vegetarianos, comían exquisitas frutas y raíces que Sarah sentía que la hacían revivir.

La primera noche, Ludo se sentó entre ella y su compañera Ula. Juntos habían tenidos dos pequeños _Harrilaguns_: Ilo y Loia. Todavía le llegaban a Sarah por la cintura pero estaba segura de que pronto serían tan enormes como sus padres. De momento eran dos criaturas adorables y juguetonas, que miraban a Sarah con curiosidad, correteando a su alrededor; Ella les sonreía encantada, les cogía de la mano y paseaba con ellos.

Sin embargo, la noche siguiente, Sarah se encontraba más baja de ánimo. Veía a Ula apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ludo, con los dos pequeños dormidos a sus pies de puro agotamiento. Habían estado todo el día jugando con Sarah. Era una estampa tan tierna, tan feliz… Sarah se puso en pie y se encaminó fuera del poblado. Ludo la vio pero no trató de detenerla. Contra lo que pudiera parecer, era un ser inteligente, y cuando vio los ojos brillantes de Sarah, supo que necesitaba estar sola.

La luna brillaba en el cielo. El rumor del agua entre la maleza condujo a Sarah a la ribera del río que pasaba junto al poblado de los Harrilaguns. Era ancho y caudaloso, pero de aguas cristalinas y bastante tranquilas. En la orilla había amarrada una barca que los Harrilaguns utilizaban cuando se veían obligados a realizar un desplazamiento. Se sentó en una roca y sin más… comenzó a llorar. No era algo que hiciera demasiado a menudo, pero no podía aguantar más.

Sabía que algo estaba cambiando en su interior. Había intentado ignorarlo como si de esa manera fuera a desaparecer. Pero, poco a poco, se había dado cuenta de que no quería que aquello desapareciera, era una sensación maravillosa… pero lo daba pánico, un miedo terrible. Hubiera querido que su madre estuviera allí con ella, para abrazarla y decirle que no pasaba nada, que todo iba a salir bien y que no estuviera asustada. Pero estaba sola, en un mundo que no era el suyo, enfrentándose a un peligro que no sabía como iba a vencer, para rescatar a un hombre que no sabía como se iba a tomar aquello. La reacción de Jareth… eso era sin duda lo que más ansiedad le causaba. Y le echaba tanto de menos…

Se llevó una mano temblorosa al vientre. ¡Dios Santo! No sabía si aquello eran imaginaciones suyas pero le parecía que no estaba ya tan liso como de costumbre. Y a pesar de que seguía llorando, sonrió. Aquello le parecía tan raro… ¿Qué aspecto tendría en cinco meses¿Y en siete? Un bebé… de ella… y de Jareth. ¿Tendría los ojos de él Pensando aquellas cosas dejó de llorar y rememoró una vez más aquella noche después de la fiesta de la empresa, la mejor noche de toda su vida. Nunca pensó que podría experimentar en su piel, en su cuerpo y hasta en su alma, lo que Jareth le había hecho sentir.

La luna seguía brillando en el cielo rodeada de estrellas. En la ciudad de Sarah no se veían las estrellas y aquello era lo que más le gustaba del mundo de Jareth.

Se preguntó como sería estar allí con él, tumbados, desnudos sobre la hierba rodeados de ese silencio sobrecogedor. Cerró los ojos imaginándose el cuerpo fibroso de Jareth jadeando sobre el suyo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos… al abrirlos, se fijo más detenidamente en la barca amarrada en la rivera. Para el tamaño de un _Harrilagun_ no estaba mal, pero para ella sería muy cómoda. Se había dado cuenta de que aquel río se internaba en el interior de la región… llevaba al centro, al Laberinto. Se levantó y se encaminó de nuevo al poblado de los _Harrilaguns_. Quería disfrutar lo que quedase de fiesta, porque sabía que aquella iba a ser la última noche que pasara allí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tal y como Moixa había prometido, en cuanto Jareth se recuperó de las heridas causadas por el escorpión y sus fuerzas retornaron, fue trasladado de nuevo por los soldados de coraza negra al Olvidadero en lo más profundo del Castillo. En cierto modo, se alegró de aquello; no soportaba estar en su antiguo dormitorio y pensar que ya no era suyo.

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Había sido muy estúpido, había actuado de forma impulsiva sin haber sopesado todas las consecuencias que su aventura podía traer. ¿Cómo no imaginarse que Moixa le arrebataría el trono en su ausencia? Ahora estaba convencido de que ella había estado esperando aquel momento desde que Sarah abandonó el Laberinto aquella primera vez hacía ahora doce años. Por mucho que le asqueara, Moixa era la persona que mejor le conocía… no. En realidad, era la única que le conocía y supo desde el principio que él volvería a buscar a Sarah. La admiraba. Admiraba la paciencia que ella había tenido aquellos años, maquinando sus planes de usurpación.

Había otra cosa que también le preocupaba: sus duendes. ¿Qué había sido de ellos? Tras el alzamiento de Moixa, y al no disponer de su Señor, estos se habían dispersado. Estarían escondidos en alguna parte; él esperaba que no temerosos de la ira de la nueva Soberana por la fidelidad que siempre habían mostrado a Jareth, sino maquinando la contraofensiva, la forma de devolver al trono a su Rey. Sabía de lo que eran capaces sus pequeños y molestos secuaces, pero también conocía sus limitaciones y sin una cabeza pensante al frente… no tenían ninguna posibilidad de éxito.

Tendido en el sucio camastro de aquel oscuro Olvidadero, Jareth daba vueltas a esta y a otras cuestiones… Y el recuerdo de Sarah volvía una y ora vez a su cabeza. Sabía que no la merecía, sabía que había obligado a la chica a embarcarse en una aventura en la que podría salir vencida o, peor aún, muerta. Pero así era él: un egoísta. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Quizá Sarah albergara en su corazón la esperanza de que algún día él cambiara, de que se convertiría en una buena persona… Tenía que desengañarla de esa cuestión. Él era Jareth, Rey de los Duendes, cruel, egocéntrico y narcisista y no había nada en este mundo, ni siquiera el amor profundo que sentía por ella, que fuera capaz de cambiar eso. Tendría que aceptarle así o…

No. No podía soportar la idea de perderla. Prefería dejar que el próximo escorpión hundiera en aquel corazón que había vuelto a latir de nuevo, su aguijón y lo emponzoñase con su veneno. Sonrió ante lo patético de esta idea. ¿En qué se había convertido? En un idiota inconsciente. Como todos lo humanos: se levantan por la mañana, van a trabajar, se enfadan, se alegran, lloran y ríen y no se dan cuenta que en el fondo todo lo que hagan, da igual… algún día morirán.

Ni más ni menos, así era él ahora. En lugar de preocuparse por su Inmortalidad perdida, por el hecho de que algún día dejaría de existir, de que no sería más que polvo… se preocupaba por su trono, por sus Duendes… por Sarah.

Si al menos aquel Olvidadero hubiera tenido una ventana… de esa manera podría haber contemplado la luna y las estrellas. Anhelaba los cielos nocturnos, anhelaba tomar forma de lechuza y recorrer su Reino, libre como un ave… Sin embargo, sabía que aunque Sarah triunfara, aunque derrotara a Moixa y volviera a colocar el Reino a sus pies, aunque pudiera volver a volar de nuevo como el Señor de la Noche… ya nunca sería libre. Y no le importaba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los _Harrilaguns _fueron generosos como solo las criaturas humildes saben serlo. Llenaron la barca con las frutas y raíces que más habían entusiasmado a Sarah desde que llegara al poblado. También le regalaron la piel más bonita y abrigada de las que poseían. Por las noches refrescaba en aquellos parajes y en la barca, rodeada de humedad, Sarah lo notaría más todavía que en tierra firme. El viaje duraría varios días y no podía faltarle de nada. Se habían encariñado con la forastera e iban a echarla de menos.

Pero, sin duda, él que más la iba a extrañar era su viejo amigo Ludo y así lo demostraba con sus pequeños ojillos llenos de lágrimas. Todo el poblado había acudido a despedirla a la rivera del río pero Ludo se había colocado unos pasos más adelante que el resto:

- Sarah… amiga… siempre.

- Lo sé, Ludo. Tú también eres mi amigo para siempre. Cuídate mucho… y cuida a tu familia – respondió Sarah mientras echaba una última mirada a Ula, Ilo y Loia -.

Abrazó a Ludo y se metió en la barca. Desamarró la soga que la retenía sujeta a tierra y la embarcación comenzó a desplazarse río abajo, al centro de la tierra de Jareth. Agitó la mano hasta que perdió de vista a los _Harrilaguns._ Ellos también agitaban sus enormes y peludas manezotas. Vio como Ula se acercaba a Ludo y le colocaba su mano en el hombro y como los pequeños se aferraban a las piernas de su papá; ellos también estaban tristes de haber perdido a su compañera de juegos. Sarah sabía que otras circunstancias Ludo habría ido con ella, arriesgando su propia vida si fuera necesario, pero ahora era un padre de familia y tenía que pensar en otros antes que en él mismo.

Cuando les hubo perdido de vista definitivamente, dirigió su vista al frente. Aquel caudaloso río parecía no tener fin. Se alegraba de haber encontrado aquella solución. El desplazamiento por el río, recortaría muchos días de viaje e independientemente del desenlace que pudiera tener su aventura, quería llegar a este cuanto antes.

A ambos lados del río, se alzaban hermosos pinos y abetos y más allá, montañas majestuosas recortadas por el cielo azul. Sarah admiró la belleza salvaje del Reino de Jareth, realmente merecía la pena luchar por todo aquello.

En su largo viaje, Sarah pasó el tiempo canturreando para distraerse o tumbándose en la barca para imaginar que figuras formaban en el cielo las algodonosas nubes. Por las noches, antes de dormir, contemplaba el cielo y pensaba en nombres. Nombres de niña y de niño, pero ninguno le acababa de convencer (_NA: Se admiten sugerencias)._

Al alba del tercer de día, se alzó ante ella una colina de color rojizo. Y en la cumbre, pudo distinguir las parduscas piedras del Laberinto de Jareth, y en el centro, la Ciudad Duende y el Castillo. Aquella visión llenó a Sarah de fuerza y esperanza. Remó hasta la orilla y echó el ancla.

Ya en tierra se desnudó (sólo el medallón siguió colgando de su cuello) y se metió en el agua fresca del río. A pesar de la temprana hora de la mañana hacía calor.

_- Sí. No hay duda_ – pensó mientras contemplaba su vientre con una sonrisa boba – _Está más redondito_.

Tras chapotear un buen rato, se tumbó en la orilla a tomar el sol. Cuando se secó, llenó la mochila con algunas provisiones, su cantimplora de agua y sacó su navaja. Iba a pasar mucho calor con el hábito de los Hermanos Guardianes, tan soso y recatado. Así que le arrancó las mangas, la capucha, le cortó un buen trozo del bajo y lo abrió por los lados, por si acaso tenía que salir corriendo de algún lado. Se contempló aprobatoriamente con las manos en la cintura en el reflejo del agua cristalina.

- Mucho mejor - dijo en voz alta –.

Guardó de nuevo la navaja, se colocó la mochila sobre el hombro derecho y… se encaminó hacia el Laberinto en el que doce años antes había comenzado su aventura y la de Jareth.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**PD 1: "Harrilaguns" es una palabra que me he inventado utilizandos dos términos en euskera: "Harri" que quiere decir roca o piedra y "Lagun" que quiere decir amigo o compañero. Sin embargo, la forma correcta de decir en Euskera "Amigo de las Rocas" sería: Harriko Lagunek. Desde Madrid otro beso para todos los pueblos de la tierra, porque la cultura, el folklore y la diversidad es lo que hacen del mundo un lugar verdaderamente rico.**

**PD 2: Diez minutos castigado sin amigos todo el que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Sarah estaba embarazada. (Es broma!!!).**

**PD 3: Veneno de Escorpión Albino sin antídoto para todos los spoileadores del mundo (No es broma).**

**Besos, Viuda.**


	12. XII DENTRO DEL LABERINTO

**¡Hola amiguitos¿Qué tal vuestra semana? La mía horrible. Odio mi trabajo. ¿Por qué no se puede vivir de los fics?... ¡Ah, sí! Por todo ese tema de la propiedad intelectual y esos rollos, lo cual, me recuerda algo: que Jareth, Sarah, Ludo... no me pertenecen, que son propiedad de dos señores muy creativos y muy forrados, llamados Jim Henson y Geoge Lucas.**

**¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide! Este cap se lo dedico a mis amigas Esther, Monse, Elena y a mi amigo Edu (¿Recordais que algún capítulo nombro a un amigo de Sarah llamado Hugo?). Son mis amigos del barrio, con los que salgo siempre y a los que esta afición mía de publicar historias en Internet sobre películas infantiles de los años 80 les hace bastante gracia, pero se han enterado de que le había dedicado a Jose (el otro miembro del grupo, que ya volvió de su periplo Erasmus) el capítulo de París, y a mis compis de clase otros, y a los frikis del mundo otros, y claro, culo veo, culo quiero... Pues nada, aunque ellos nunca se leerán esta historia (creo que si les digo que hay escenas de sexo, a lo mejor se lo piensan), para EDU, MONSE, ESTHER, ELENA y JOSE va este capítulo.**

**Dicho lo cual:**

**XII. DENTRO DEL LABERINTO**

Sarah acarició con dulzura las pardas piedras de los muros del Laberinto. Al hacerlo fue consciente de cuantas veces a lo largo de su adolescencia y su juventud había soñado con aquel brillo raro, como de purpurina, que desprendían. Y como al despertar, el recuerdo se difuminaba en su mente. Y pensar que durante tanto tiempo se había querido convencer de que todo aquello no había sido más que una fantasía infantil…

Sin embargo, sentía que algo había cambiado en el escenario de la aventura que había vivido con catorce años. La magia que flotaba en el aire ya no era esa fuerte, traviesa, desafiante, perversa… más bien daba la impresión de estar aletargada, como un enorme animal salvaje dormido por un dardo tranquilizante. No obstante, sabía, por su primera experiencia allí, que en aquel lugar nada era lo que parecía. Así que, en lugar de quedarse parada, comenzó a atravesar corredores, arcos, puentes y pasadizos… caminaba con paso firme pues sabía que encontraría el recorrido correcto. El medallón que pendía de su cuello era como una brújula que de manera sutil, como en un susurro, le indicaba donde girar o donde seguir recto.

El silencio era opresor, lo mismo que la soledad que lo abarcaba todo. La primera vez, Sarah había descubierto entre aquellos muros a las más variadas criaturas, pero ahora era como si aquellas piedras hubieran surgido ahí de la nada, como plantas silvestres, y ni un alma las hubiera pisado jamás. Sarah sabía que el Laberinto era para Jareth ante todo un campo de juego, una distracción, pero, en cierto sentido, también era una forma de protegerse, una infranqueable barrera para acceder a la Ciudad Duende y al Castillo. Le asustaba pensar que Moixa no necesitaba esa protección y por eso conservaba el Laberinto en ese estado de abandono.

Cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse y el cielo se teñía de rosa, hacía rato que había dejado atrás el Pantano del Hedor Eterno. Caminaba ahora, con sumo cuidado por un bosquecillo siniestro, donde las luces y las sombras desdibujaban los contornos de los árboles y de las rocas, dándole a todo el aire tétrico de un cuento de terror gótico.

Sarah no podía evitar la sensación de sentirse observada por decenas de ojillos perversos; y no se equivocaba. Entre el follaje, tras las piedras, ocultas a los ojos de la mujer que trataba de alcanzar el Centro del Laberinto para atravesar la Ciudad Duende y llegar al Castillo, se escondía un destacamento de Hadas, los más fieles esbirros de la actual Reina.

En el momento en el que Sarah quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, las tenía sobre ella. Emergieron de golpe, como un enjambre de abejas enfurecidas. Sarah gritó, tratando de desenredarse del cabello a dos Hadas que le tiraban con fuerza de sus cortos mechones. Otras tiraban de su ropa o le arañaban la piel. Pero pronto tuvo que dejar de prestarle atención a todas esas, para centrarse únicamente en la que trataba de quitarle el medallón dando fuertes tirones del cordón. La golpeó rabiosamente con la palma de la mano abierta, pero las Hadas son tercas por naturaleza y esta ni se inmutó. Sarah se arrojó al suelo, quizá rodando por él, consiguiera librarse de ellas. En esas estaba cuando sintió un olor penetrante que le hizo toser:

_- ¿Insecticida?_ – pensó, mientras observaba a su alrededor una nubecilla de gas -.

Las Hadas empezaron a caer a su alrededor como mariposas sorprendidas por un aguacero repentino. Solo en aquel momento, Sarah fue consciente de lo que había ocurrido. Rodeándolas a ella y a las derrotadas Hadas, un grupo de Duendes armados con pistolas de insecticida, le sonreían divertidos. No era la primera vez que Sarah veía aquellos artefactos. Cuando entró al Laberinto hacía doce años, Hoggle estaba utilizando uno de esos para eliminar a las Hadas que pululaban alrededor de los muros…

- ¡Hoggle! - Exclamó Sarah de pronto al ser consciente de quien era uno de los duendes que tenía frente a ella -.

- Ahora no, preciosa – respondió entre susurros su viejo amigo – Hemos de regresar a nuestra guarida antes de que otro destacamento de Hadas más grande se reagrupe para vengar a sus compañeras.

Una confundida Sarah, tuvo sin embargo la suficiente capacidad de reacción como para seguir a Hoggle y al resto de los Duendes entre la maleza. Era peligroso continuar allí mucho tiempo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Moixa no recordaba haber estado nunca tan enfadada, al menos últimamente, y todos los cristales y espejos del Castillo estaban pagando la furia del enfado de la Soberana, que arrojaba contra ellos cualquier objeto que se pusiera a su alcance: copas, cepillos, zapatos…

- ¡Explícame como¡Cómo! – le gritaba con los ojos desorbitados a la única Hada superviviente del ataque -.

- Duendes – respondió con voz chillona el Hada y su dulce carita de niña se torno en un gesto pérfido de odio -.

- Malditos, pequeños, molestos, hijos de…

Antes de acabar la frase otro enorme espejo de marco dorado se vio sorprendido por la fuerza de un jarrón que al chocar contra él lo resquebrajo en mil pedazos.

- ¡Esa... niñata, no debía haber llegado tan lejos! Está demasiado cerca de la Ciudad Duende… la subestimé. Debí suponer que los Duendes no se habrían evaporado al privarles de su Señor. Habrá que estar alerta, reforzar las defensas del Castillo…

Moixa iba y venía por todos los corredores, escaleras, pasillos, y galerías de aquel magnífico edificio de piedra, ordenando y disponiendo, para que ante un inminente ataque, nada pudiera salirle mal, nada pudiera arrebatarle aquel trono que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado conquistar.

Jareth, ajeno en su Olvidadero a la agitación que dominaba el que fuera su Castillo, estaba de un humor extraño. Él sabía que los sueños no son accidentales, sino que nos muestran nuestros más ocultos deseos, nuestros anhelos prohibidos, la inminencia de acontecimientos que no podemos controlar. Y él había soñado que… pero no… Aquello no podía ser… bueno, por poder, podía… No, definitivamente, no.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los duendes habían hecho un hogar acogedor de aquellas ruinas soterradas en el bosquecillo del interior del Laberinto. Allí agrupados, llevaban meses planeando como recuperar el lugar que les había sido arrebatado.

Sentada en el suelo sobre unas cómodas aunque ajadas alfombras, mientras cenaban, Sarah hablaba con Hoggle y con los Duendes que parecían llevar el mando.

- ¿Cómo ocurrió todo? – preguntó la joven -.

- No lo sabemos – respondió Hoggle – No hubo sangrientas batallas, ni grandes muestras de poder. Todo fue poco a poco, como un cuentagotas… las Hadas fueron tomando lentamente el control de todo y, un buen día, Moixa se asomó al balcón real autoproclamándose la nueva Reina de esta tierra. Y entonces, sí fuimos violentamente expulsados.

- Pero los Duendes conocemos el Laberinto como la palma de nuestra mano – continuó otro duende de puntiagudas orejotas y hocico prominente – Formamos parte de él como las piedras que lo componen. Sabíamos que ocultándonos aquí, Moixa no osaría atacarnos. Tenemos ventaja sobre el terreno.

- ¿Qué pensáis hacer ahora?

- Somos Duendes, necesitamos un líder para poder actuar. Tenemos planeada la resistencia, pero necesitamos quien la dirija. Por eso todavía no nos habíamos decidido a atacar – Hoggle había tomado de nuevo la palabra – Pero ahora tú estás aquí, Sarah… y llevas el medallón. Eso te convierte en la persona a la que estábamos esperando.

Sarah se quedó callada durante un rato, mirando absorta a un punto fijo de la pétrea pared. Ella no era un general, no era una estratega… Una idea le rondaba la cabeza, sabía que exponerla en voz alta podía ser un error profundo, ya que supondría perder a los Duendes como aliados, pero… ella apreciaba sinceramente a aquellas criaturas, especialmente a Hoggle y sentía que era injusto no sincerarse con ellos, así que despegó sus labios y con voz suave y levemente temblorosa, habló:

- ¿Por qué queréis devolverle a Jareth el lugar que tuvo? Él abusa de vosotros, es un Rey egoísta e injusto, os trata como bestezuelas hechas para cumplir sus caprichos de niño grande… No lo entiendo.

- Cuando Jareth llegó a estas tierras – dijo un Duende que parecía más anciano que los demás – pudo escoger muchas criaturas, pero nos eligió a nosotros, para bien o para mal, a él le debemos lealtad. Él continuó ejerciendo la maldición del Rey de los Duendes, continuó yendo a tu mundo y trayendo humanos a los que convertir en Duendes…

- ¡Esa es otra! – exclamó Sarah interrumpiendo al Duende anciano – Vosotros erais humanos, él os arrancó de vuestro mundo, os trajo aquí y os convirtió en Duendes.

- Él no nos arrancó, Sarah – volvió a hablar Hoggle – Alguien en nuestro mundo no nos quería allí. Jareth solo cumplió su deber. Acudió cuando fue llamado y se llevó a los que no eran queridos. Incluso, como tú bien sabes, dio la oportunidad de rescatarnos a los que se arrepentían de haberle llamado. Bueno, solo tú lo lograste, pero algunos más lo intentaron.

- Pienso que ese fue el motivo por el que Jareth nos eligió y aceptó la misión del Rey de los Duendes – tomó la palabra el Duende anciano – En cierto sentido, él también se sentía desterrado, poco querido, creo que se sentía identificado con nosotros…

- Pero… - Sarah no se acababa de convencer por aquellos razonamientos – Erais humanos y… os convirtió en Duendes.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! – una Duendecilla de alborotado cabello pajizo exclamó aquello con sus bracitos puestos en jarras - ¡Los humanos sois tan engreídos¿Y por qué es mejor ser un humano que un Duende, jovencita?

Sarah se sonrojó ante las palabras de la Duende:

- ¡Oh, yo… yo no quería decir eso, es que… bueno, lo siento!

- Más te vale, jovencita – respondió la Duende más calmada – Somos criaturas muy dignas.

Sarah continuó hablando un buen rato con los Duendes. Le contaron historias de aquel mundo, le cantaron canciones alegres y burlonas, algunas dedicadas a Jareth… Pero cuando el cielo ya estaba cuajado de estrellas todos los duendes se echaron a dormir y Sarah salió al exterior de la guarida de los pequeños servidores de Jareth. Se sentó en una columna derrumbada entre la hierba que crecía salvajemente desordenada. Pronto sintió que no estaba sola.

- Hoggle…

- ¿No duermes, pequeña? – respondió su amigo -.

- No puedo, Hoggle. Aunque consigamos superar las defensas del Castillo… ¿Cómo voy a vencer a Moixa? Ella es una bruja poderosa y yo… tengo el medallón, pero no sé usarlo, no sé que secretos esconde.

- Venciste a Jareth.

- No, Hoggle. Vencí la maldición del Rey de los Duendes, y pude llevarme a mi hermano de vuelta a casa, pero no destruí a Jareth.

- Lo lograrás.

- Sé que tengo que hacerlo. Por Jareth, por mí y por… por mi bebé.

- ¿Tú bebé? – preguntó Hoggle mirándola con ojos desorbitados -.

Sarah se sonrojó y miró fijamente la punta de sus deportivas:

- Estoy embarazada… de Jareth – aclaró la joven – Eres al primero a quien se lo cuento, Hoggle. Me lo había querido negar a mí misma, pero lo sé casi desde el principio… ahora estoy segura.

- Un niño… un príncipe – murmuró Hoggle más para sí mismo que para Sarah -.

Sarah se levantó de la columna sin decir nada. En sus labios se había dibujado una leve sonrisa y ya no parecía tan agobiada como hacía unos minutos. Es más, se encontraba cansada y necesitaba dormir, así que se encaminó de nuevo hacia el escondite de los Duendes. Hoggle se levantó y la siguió. Ya en el interior de aquella improvisada guarida, Sarah se tumbó sobre unos cojines y cerró los ojos. Antes de que Hoggle acabara de cubrirla con una suave colcha, ya se había quedado dormida.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Como si del más experimentado de los ejércitos se tratara, como si fueran aguerridos soldados curtidos en el fragor de más de mil batallas, aquellos pequeños Duendes, con su General al frente, partieron una mañana, varios días después, cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a despuntar entre las nubes. No era uno de esos días luminosos, sino que una media luz, pálida y bochornosa se cernía sobre aquel ambiente enrarecido, como preludio de lo que allí acontecería horas después.

Los Duendes salieron literalmente de debajo de las piedras de aquel Laberinto que su Señor había edificado para ellos y para sí mismo muchos años atrás y que era su hogar, su cárcel, su divertimento y su protección. Aquel enorme organismo vivo, creación del Rey de los Duendes, no tenía secretos para ellos, podían moverlo a su antojo como si se tratara de una más de sus extremidades. Los Duendes eran la sangre, mientras que los pasillos, los corredores, los puentes, las galerías… eran las venas y las arterias.

Cuando superaron las murallas de la Ciudad Duende, su ciudad, sus oponentes las Hadas comenzaron a oponer resistencia y aunque los Duendes luchaban con valentía, a ellas no les pillaba por sorpresa aquel ataque. Su previsora Señora Moixa llevaba tiempo esperándolo.

Sarah y su numeroso ejército había debatido largamente si era mejor concentrar sus fuerzas en un único flanco o rodear completamente la Ciudad, aún a riesgo de que eso supusiera una división de sus fuerzas. Se decidieron finalmente por lo último, con la esperanza de rodear a las Hadas en el Castillo para que estas no pudieran replegarse.

Sarah, al frente del batallón que había asaltado la ciudad por la Puerta Norte, combatía con toda la fiereza que su carácter pacifista le permitía. De pequeña nunca jugó a las guerras, no le gustaban las pistolas de plástico y un extraño amargor se apoderaba de lo más profundo de su ser cuando se veía obligada a contemplar en el telediario aquellas imágenes terribles de niños llorando, de casas derruidas de las que emergía un espeso humo negro… No le gustaba llevar en las manos esa especie de spray que rociaba sobre las hadas una sustancia líquida que las dejaba pegadas al suelo como si de vulgares mosquitos se tratara. Sarah tenía un carácter sensible que amaba las cosas bellas y aunque era conocedora de la naturaleza mezquina de las Hadas, se sentía miserable dejándolas así… porque eran criaturas bellas.

En aquellos momentos, cuatro de ellas se habían aliado contra Hoggle. Sarah pudo verlo, a unos metros de distancia. Dos le habían agarrado de una oreja cada una, y las otras dos habían hecho lo mismo con sus pies. Ahora lo elevaban en el aire, haciendo gala de una fuerza inimaginable en criaturas de su ínfimo tamaño. Pero las apariencias engañan y en el mundo de Jareth nada es lo que parece. Estaban dispuestas a ascender volando lo más alto posible, para arrojar contra las duras piedras al desgraciado Hoggle.

Sarah corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el punto en el que estaban:

- ¡Sarah¡Socorro! – exclamó aquel duende poco amante de las alturas -.

- ¡Tranquilo, Hoggle! – respondió ella mientras saltaba lo más alto que sus piernas le permitían -.

Pero las hadas tenían al Duende a casi tres metros de altura y Sarah no alcanzaba a agarrar a su amigo, aunque casi podía rozarlo con la punta de sus dedos. Entonces, casi en un acto reflejo, se dio cuenta de que a su izquierda se erigía un pequeño montículo de piedras apiladas. Salió disparada en aquella dirección, ascendió velozmente las rocas y saltó como lo hubiera hecho un campeón de longitud en la final de los Juegos Olímpicos. La punta de los dedos de su mano derecha asió con fuerza la casaca de cuero de Hoggle. El peso de Sarah, unido al del Duende ya sí sobrepasaba lo que cuatro hadas podían sostener.

Ya en el suelo, Sarah reaccionó con rapidez ante las Hadas, que no se habían recuperado de la sorpresa, y aún a pesar de estar de rodillas, pues esa era la posición en la que había aterrizado, apuntó a las Hadas y vertió sobre ellas aquel mejunje de desconocida composición haciendo que tres de ellas cayeran al suelo ipso facto, mientras la cuarta se escapaba por los pelos, maldiciendo con un vocabulario sorprendentemente soez a la mujer y al duende.

- ¡Hoggle! – exclamó Sarah - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… creo – respondió el duende frotándose la dolorida frente -.

Sin embargo, no tuvieron más tiempo para seguir hablando. A su alrededor seguía librándose la ardua batalla y tuvieron que continuar protagonizando más escenas como las que acababan de vivir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el interior de su Olvidadero, Jareth tenía el presentimiento de que se estaba perdiendo algo. Se respiraban en el aire los efluvios de la batalla. Sarah había atravesado el Laberinto y probablemente se encontraba ya muy cerca de los muros del Castillo. Eso le alegraba sobremanera pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía más que nunca una bestia enjaulada. No soportaba estar un solo segundo más en aquel lugar. Quería salir de allí, quería ver a Sarah… quería matar a Moixa. La rabia fue apoderándose de cada uno de sus músculos, de cada fibra de su ser y caminó enfurecido hacia la puerta de madera golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas. Le hubiera gustado que saltase en cientos de astillas, pero no ocurrió nada. La puerta continuó allí, con su mísero aspecto, como burlándose en silencio de la debilidad del antiguo Rey de los Duendes.

Sin embargo, él tuvo que encoger sus manos sobre el pecho sin poder reprimir un gesto de dolor que le hizo caer de rodillas. ¿Con qué clase de hechizo había sellado Moixa aquella puerta¿Cómo iba a quedarse allí encerrado mientras Sarah combatía con una terrible enemiga? En realidad, era él quien tendría que enfrentarse a la bruja, Sarah no tenía nada que ver con toda aquella historia tan antigua, tan lejana. Se sentía impotente y ridículo. Confiaba plenamente en Sarah, pero sabía que Moixa era peligrosa y se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada desde aquel lugar.

- Ten cuidado, pequeña – murmuró, dejándose caer derrotado sobre el camastro -.

De pronto, un crujido seco, familiar, le hizo levantar la vista hacia la condenada puerta. Alguien estaba abriéndola. En lo más profundo de su ser, anheló ver la figura delicada de Sarah recortada bajo el umbral… pero su rostro entero se tornó en una profunda mueca de disgusto cuando vio que era la Reina Moixa quien se hallaba frente a él. No se le escapó que, aunque tan hermosa como siempre, su cara dibujaba un leve gesto de crispación, cercano quizá al miedo. Estaba nerviosa y eso le hizo sonreír. Ella ignoró deliberadamente la sonrisa irónica de Jareth, mientras le miraba con más dureza de la habitual.

- Levántate – le ordenó – Vamos a dar un paseo -.

Jareth obedeció; no porque se hubiera doblegado ante el poder de la nueva soberana, sino porque sabía que la fiesta había empezado y él no quería perdérsela.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Protegida por Hoggle y los Duendes más leales a Jareth, Sarah había conseguido alcanzar la puerta del Castillo. Este se cernía ante ella como una inmensa y amenazadora mole de piedra que, sin embargo, le atraía de una forma poderosa pues sabía que en su interior se encontraba el padre de la criatura que llevaba en su interior… y también la causante de que llevasen tanto tiempo separados.

Sarah recordó que la primera vez que accedió al Castillo, la puerta había estado abierta, pero parece que esta vez no era así. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el enorme rectángulo de roble no cedió un ápice.

- No se abre – dijo Sarah a Hoggle en tono angustioso -.

- ¡Probemos todos juntos! – respondió ansiosamente el aludido, temiendo que el resto de sus compañeros no pudieran mantener a las Hadas alejadas de ellos durante demasiado tiempo -.

Sarah y la media docena de duendes trataron durante varios minutos de derribar la puerta o al menos abrirla lo suficiente como para poder acceder al interior, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Entonces, Sarah fue consciente de algo en lo que no se había fijado y su cara se tornó en una expresión de alegría.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Hoggle extrañado -.

- La cerradura – respondió Sarah - ¿Te has dado cuenta de la forma que tiene?

Ante aquellas palabras, los duendes alzaron la vista y comprobaron a que se refería la joven. No obstante, la cerradura estaba a la mitad de la puerta, lo que suponía varios metros de altura. Como guiados por un instinto común, aquellos pequeños duendes fueron subiéndose unos sobre los hombros de los otros. Sarah, aún temerosa de que no pudieran sostener su peso, fue escalando por aquella improvisada escalera. Cuando llegó a Hoggle, que hacía las veces de último peldaño, tuvo ante sus ojos la cerradura del Castillo. Sin más preámbulos tomó entre sus dedos el amuleto del Rey de los Duendes y lo dirigió a la oquedad que formaba la cerradura. Encajaba perfectamente. La piedra negra se tornó violeta durante unos instantes, tras los cuáles se escuchó un crujido sordo y… la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

Sarah se colgó de nuevo el amuleto y descendió la escalera de duendes; esta se deshizo enseguida, un poco más y no podrían haber aguantado.

- ¡Vamos! – exclamó Hoggle -.

- ¡No! – respondió Sarah acompañando con su mano alzada aquella negación -.

Su amigo Hoggle la contempló durante unos segundos con expresión severa pero, de pronto, sonrió abiertamente:

- Olvidaba que hay cosas que te gusta hacer sola.

El Duende había recordado como una Sarah todavía más joven que aquella que tenía delante no había dudado en ascender sola los escalones que la llevarían directa al pérfido Rey Jareth que tenía retenido a su pequeño hermanito.

- Nos vemos en un rato, Hoggle – reiteró ella con la más dulce de sus sonrisas -.

Con aquellas palabras Sarah cruzó el oscuro umbral del Castillo. La puerta comenzó a cerrarse tan lentamente como se había abierto y Sarah pudo ver antes de que lo hiciera del todo, como un grupo de Hadas conseguía traspasar las férreas defensas del batallón de duendes y se dirigían enfurecidas al grupito que había ayudado a Sarah a entrar al Castillo. Pero no se preocupó. Confiaba en Jareth y en sus amigos y sabía que cuando acabara con Moixa, los vería de nuevo, victoriosos y ocupando el lugar que merecían.

Con aquel pensamiento comenzó a deambular por el desierto Castillo. No se oía nada y aquello erizaba cada vello de su piel. Al cabo de un rato alcanzó el Salón del Trono. Dos centinelas vigilaban la puerta: uno era una especie de ogro de grotescas facciones y el otro era…

- ¡Sir Didymus! – exclamó Sarah mientras se abalanzaba sobre su simpático amigo -.

Pero este no respondió con uno de sus habituales y engolados _"Mi Lady"_, sino que permaneció quieto… estaba petrificado. También lo estaba el ogro que le acompañaba _(NA: Podeis imaginaros una especie de Shrek, si quereis)._ Alguien los había dejado en ese estado porque… porque quería que ella no tuviese ningún problema para acceder a aquella estancia. Así que eso fue lo que hizo, no sin antes prometerse que devolvería a Sir Didymus a su estado normal.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la semipenumbra del gran salón del trono, una voz femenina, hermosa y musical, aceleró las pulsaciones de su corazón:

- ¡Sarah! Por fin nos conocemos… Veo que tal y como les ordené mis centinelas han estado quietecitos.

Ante los ojos de Sarah, sentada indolentemente en el trono, se hallaba una mujer pelirroja, la más hermosa que Sarah hubiera visto jamás, aún a pesar de la cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara. Jugueteaba sin mirarle, con el cabello de un hombre rubio, con la boca amordazada, que permanecía de rodillas a sus pies, con el torso desnudo y rodeado de cadenas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡**Oooh¿Cómo puedo ser tan mala¿Cómo puedo dejaros con la perturbadora imagen en la mente de Jareth atado y amordazado? Pues porque sí. Porque eso es lo que hacen las profesionales, dejar el capítulo en lo mejor: TO BE CONTINUED... **

**El título del capítulo es el título que llevó la peli "Labyrinth" en España. Ya conoceis esa afición tan nuestra de traducir los títulos de las pelis y de los libros como nos sale de los mimísimos.**

**Nada más que deciros, solo que me disculpeis por el momento Tolkien, de batallas, flancos, puertas norte... no se me dan bien las escenas de guerra, creo que se me dan peor todavía que las de sexo, pero ¿sabéis lo bueno?: Que en la guerra y el amor, todo vale... ¡jajajajajajajajjajaaja!**

**Bueno, pues la semana que viene nos vemos en el PENÚLTIMO capítulo de la historia. Sí, os comunico que van a ser 14... y al final mueren dos personajes... ¡Jajajajaj!, Que no hombre, que no, que era broma (¿o no?).**

**Besos, Viuda.**


	13. XIII LA VERDADERA INMORTALIDAD

**No puedo creer que ya esté subiendo este capítulo¡si lo escribí hace unos días! Y el último todavía no lo he acabado... pero lo acabaré antes del sábado, tranquilas!!!**

**Disclaimer: Jareth, Sarah, Hoggle, Ludo... no son personajes míos, sino que pertenecen a Jim Henson y a George Lucas (¿Sabéis que Yoda de Stars Wars también es una marioneta de Jim Henson? Pues ya sabéis una cosa nueva).**

**XIII. LA VERDADERA INMORTALIDAD**

- Moixa… - comenzó Sarah – Entiendo como te sientes. Quiero resolver esto de la manera más conveniente para todos…

La estruendosa carcajada de la Soberana retumbó por todo el Salón del Trono, mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a Sarah:

- Querida mía, no sabes cuanto me alegra que te muestres más razonable que nuestro común amigo – continuó Moixa mientras con un gesto de cabeza señalaba al hombre que permanecía encadenado de rodillas con los ojos inyectados en odio – Así pues… entrégame el medallón. Te devolveré a tu casa, allí podrás buscar un buen chico que realmente te convenga.

- Me temo, Moixa, que eso no es lo que yo tenía pensado.

- Ah¿No¿Y que es lo que tenías pensado, mi querida niña? Déjame adivinar: quieres que le devuelva el trono a tu Jareth y que por supuesto, renuncie al medallón. Los Lobos te ayudaron a cambio de que les fueran entregadas Las Tierras del Norte ¿No es así? Así que ni siquiera eso me pertenecería…

- Podemos buscarte un nuevo lugar, Moixa…

- ¡Basta! – exclamó Moixa, mientras que el movimiento de su mano alzándose, hacía que el cuerpo de Sarah saliera despedido y se estrellara contra el suelo – ¡Escúchame niña estúpida¡Yo no he usurpado nada, ni he robado nada! Sólo he recuperado lo que por derecho me correspondía ¿Hasta donde te dio tiempo a leer, Sarah?

La aludida se incorporó ligeramente, quedando medio tendida en el empedrado suelo. Se llevó la mano de forma inconsciente al vientre, y sintió, Dios sabe como, que allí todo seguía en orden, que su pequeño le decía que no se rindiera tan rápido. No obstante, quizá fuera una táctica más segura seguirle la corriente de momento a Moixa y responder a su pregunta:

- Te llevaste a Jareth de la prisión y cruzasteis el umbral hacia este mundo – la firmeza de su voz, sorprendió a la Bruja, que alzó una ceja mientras sonreía divertida -.

- Entonces sabrás que mi madre me entregó el medallón, Sarah. Era mío. Cuando llegamos aquí, le enseñé a esta rata – sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a Jareth – todo lo que sabía, todo lo que mi madre me había enseñado y lo que yo había aprendido sola. Cuando descubrí el secreto de la Inmortalidad, me lo guardé unos años para mí, pero cuando al pobre empezaban a salirle arrugas, me apiadé y lo compartí también. Todo en un vano intento de que viera que… que ¿Y sabes lo que hizo él?

- No – Sarah entendía ahora por qué el aspecto de Moixa era más juvenil que el de Jareth -.

- ¡Me lo arrebató todo aprovechándose de la Magia que yo le había enseñado a usar¡Me quitó el medallón, conquistó esta tierra intrigando con los dichosos Duendes y me desterró a las tierras más inhóspitas y vacías¿Qué te parece ahora tu novio, Sarah?

Sarah, todavía tendida en el suelo, respondió sin mirar a Moixa directamente a la cara:

- Mataste a la mujer que él amaba, Moixa, que además era tu propia hermana. Tu forma de actuar tampoco fue la más lícita.

La risa enloquecida de aquella bruja volvió a sorprender a Sarah.

- ¿Lo ves, muchacha¡Tú misma me das la razón! Somos tal para cual: mezquinos, déspotas, crueles… estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Tú eres buena chica, Sarah; no seas tonta, regresa a tu mundo. Yo sé como tratar a esta basura, tú no. No hay nada que te una a él.

Esta vez fue Sarah la que se rió, ante las miradas sorprendidas de Jareth y Moixa:

- Te equivocas – murmuró Sarah aunque en un tono perfectamente audible mientras se ponía en pie – Tengo algo que me une a él más de lo que tú podrás estarlo nunca.

El gesto duro de la nueva Reina se hizo patente ante las palabras de la joven, que esta vez sí le había mirado directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Y que es eso tan especial, Sarah?

Las palabras de Moixa estaban cargadas de mordacidad y sus ojos de suspicacia. La mirada de Jareth, por el contrario, solo mostraba curiosidad… y algo parecido a la angustia.

- Un príncipe, Moixa. Un hijo de Jareth. Pienso luchar por su derecho al trono.

Jareth permaneció quieto, de rodillas frente al trono con su boca amordazada. Ni un solo músculo varió su posición en el cuerpo encadenado del destronado Rey de los Duendes. No así en su interior; su cerebro, su corazón y hasta su alma se vieron vapuleados por una extraña lucha de sentimientos contradictorios. ¿Un hijo¿Él? Recordó entonces el sueño que había tenido en el interior del Olvidadero y que había desterrado de su cabeza por considerarlo, simple y llanamente, imposible. Ahora, se daba cuenta de que no había razón alguna para que aquello no hubiera podido ocurrir…

En su sueño, un joven extrañamente parecido a él cuando tenía esa edad, pero con el cabello oscuro, jugaba con un Lobo Blanco en un prado nevado, angustiosamente bello. Era la estampa más hermosa que Jareth había visto jamás. De pronto, el joven alzaba sus ojos y le miraba… azul y miel, frío y calor en una misma mirada… unos ojos bicolores idénticos a los suyos… era su hijo.

Jareth parpadeó rápidamente volviendo a realidad del momento presente. Buscó con su mirada los ojos de Sarah. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que aquello no era una táctica de la joven para despistar a Moixa. Cuando sus ojos coincidieron con los verde oliva de la chica, supo que Sarah no mentía. La joven le sonreía con el gesto lleno de esa dulzura que solo de vez en cuando dejaba aflorar.

Moixa tampoco había reaccionado ante las palabras de Sarah. Aquella mujer que tenía enfrente había conseguido en unos meses algo a lo que en más de cien años ella no había conseguido ni acercarse. Cuando fue consciente de la mirada de complicidad que se había establecido entre Sarah y Jareth, su sentimiento de impotencia se trastocó en un odio visceral a Jareth, a Sarah y, sobre todo, al fruto del amor de ambos que la segunda llevaba en su interior.

- Yo no consideraría una cosa así tan importante, Sarah – murmuró Moixa cargando de odio cada sílaba – Después de todo, ese engendro todavía no ha nacido y si yo puedo impedirlo, no lo hará jamás.

- ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo, Moixa? Si no me has matado aún es porque el Medallón me protege.

- Moixa rió de nuevo con esa carcajada malévola que transfiguraba su rostro.

- ¿No hay nada en esta historia que no te encaje, Sarah¿No se te queda ningún cabo sin atar?

Sarah no supo que responder ante la inesperada cuestión que Moixa le planteaba y se preguntó si aquello no era más que un intento desesperado para ganar tiempo. Sin embargo, la Bruja comenzó a deambular por el salón del trono con una mueca pintada en sus labios color rubí.

- Querida Sarah, si tú tienes el Medallón¿cómo pude yo ir al lado de los humanos para traer a Jareth de vuelta? Si como tú misma has comprobado la llave del castillo es el medallón¿cómo pude yo entrar en él tras hacerme con el control de estas tierras¿No es extraño?

Sarah no se había parado a pensar en esos detalles, pero ahora que Moixa los mencionaba era consciente de que no carecían de sentido. Entonces, la Bruja dirigió su mano al interior de su hermosa túnica malva y extrajo algo del interior de su escote… la respiración de Sarah se cortó durante unos instantes cuando reconoció la forma de lo que Moixa le estaba mostrando… ¡Era su medallón!

- No puede ser – murmuró Sarah sin creer lo que veía -.

- ¿Qué pasa Sarah¿Nunca has perdido las llaves de casa y has tenido que hacer copias?

Sarah tomó entre sus dedos el Medallón que pendía de su propio cuello tratando de encontrar alguna diferencia con el que Moixa le enseñaba pero eran exactamente iguales, al menos en apariencia.

- No te creas que fue fácil – continuó Moixa acariciando con mimo su medallón – Llevo decenas de años intentando que saliera bien. Ha habido muchos antes de este pero ninguno funcionaba de forma correcta. Lo logré poco antes de que Jareth decidiera partir en tu busca como un perrito faldero… la verdad es que se me puso todo en bandeja… En fin, creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado Sarah, es hora de acabar con esto. Te he dado la oportunidad de ser libre y la has rechazado. No me dejas más salida que acabar contigo, pequeña.

Y con estas palabras, Moixa arrancó el medallón que pendía de su cuello, lo alzó hacia el techo con ambos brazos extendidos, y según los iba bajando de nuevo lentamente, Sarah pudo contemplar con la mayor de las sorpresas que el medallón ya no era tal. La punta superior se había alargado un metro aproximadamente y entre las puntas inferiores había aparecido una especie de mango. Era una espada.

La sonrisa de Moixa fue evolucionando hacia una mueca demencial, que borró de su rostro cualquier rastro de hermosura, más aún, de humanidad. Avanzó hacia Sarah con la locura pintada en sus ojos violeta, y esta apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes de que el acero pasara casi rozándole la mejilla. Comenzó a huir desesperada por el Salón del Trono, evitando torpemente los envites que Moixa trataba de asestarle con aquella arma infernal.

Entonces, en un acto tontamente reflejo, sin saber porque, se subió a la larga mesa rectangular que dividía en dos el Salón del Trono. No sabía porque lo había hecho, pero se alegro de hacerlo cuando Moixa intentó seguirla y al ascender a la superficie de madera tropezó con la larga cola de su hermosa túnica de seda cayendo estrepitosamente sobre la delicada vajilla de porcelana.

El aturdimiento de la Bruja otorgó a Sarah unos valiosos segundos para pensar. ¿No era el Medallón de Moixa una copia del suyo? Así pues, si el medallón de Moixa podía convertirse en espada… Sarah alzó sus brazos del mismo modo en el que lo había hecho la bruja y repitió el mismo movimiento que le había visto hacer ella.

Sarah se sintió más poderosa cuando el brillo del acero despuntó entre sus manos. Aún así, no estaba segura de que la lucha se hubiera igualado pues sólo había visto combates a espada en dieciochescas películas romanticonas; la diferencia residía en que aquí eran las damas las que se batían a duelo por un hombre, pues Sarah sabía que aquello era lo que realmente se estaba decidiendo allí, mucho más que a quien le pertenecía aquel Reino o el Medallón, cuestiones tremendamente más difusas.

- Eres lista, Sarah – dijo Moixa sonriente cuando vio una espada como la suya entre las manos de su adversaria -.

La bruja se puso en pie y embistió de nuevo contra Sarah, que repelió el ataque con su propia espada de manera bastante airosa pero sin poder reprimir un pequeño grito de pánico. A partir de ese momento, se empezó a desarrollar un cruce de espadas sobre la pulida superficie de madera. Desde su posición a los pies del trono, Jareth observaba con el corazón en un puño como Sarah iba salvando la situación, aunque Moixa la hacía retroceder en la mesa de una manera bastante peligrosa.

Cuando Sarah tuvo los talones al borde de la madera, Moixa esbozó una sonrisa desquiciada… ya casi estaba, ya casi la tenía… pero entonces, en un último esfuerzo, Sarah estrelló con todas sus fuerzas el filo de su espada contra el filo de la de la bruja. Chispas verdes surgieron de aquel cruce, las patas de la mesa cedieron y ambas mujeres cayeron al suelo entre los restos de la vajilla, de las copas y de las astillas de madera.

Sarah se incorporó de entre aquel destrozó frotándose con la mano derecha el trasero dolorido, pero unos suaves sollozos frente a ella le hicieron levantar la vista para contemplar el estado de su oponente. Moixa no parecía estar herida, pero continuaba arrodillada entre los restos de la mesa observando compungida su medallón… o más bien, lo que quedaba de él. La espada de la bruja había vuelto a su originaria forma de Medallón, al igual que el de Sarah, pero el de Moixa había quedado resquebrajado en tres pedazos. Además había perdido su brillo, y parecía un trozo de piedra vulgar y corriente. Sarah sonrió, parecía que había superado con éxito el primer asalto.

- ¿De que te ríes sucia e ínfima criatura? – respondió Moixa ante la sonrisa de Sarah.

- De tu copia barata, Moixa.

Por un momento, Sarah creyó que Moixa la iba a destripar usando sencillamente el odio que emanaban sus ojos violetas, pero ante la sorpresa de la primera, la Bruja se puso en pie con la sonrisa pintada en los labios, mientras se sacudía graciosamente los restos de vajilla de su riquísima túnica.

- Esto no acaba aquí, niñata.

Jareth continuaba observando la escena como un espectador ajeno, odiándose a sí mismo porque su papel en aquella lucha hubiera quedado tan reducido. Aún así, no podía dejar de alegrarse por la momentánea victoria de Sarah, aunque sabía que todavía no era la definitiva.

Entonces, Moixa cerró los ojos como sumiéndose en un profundo estado de concentración. A través de las estrechas ventanas del salón, Sarah pudo ver que el cielo de aquel lugar empezaba a oscurecerse por las espesas nubes negras que se cernían sobre la construcción de piedra. Se oía un murmullo lejano, como un gemido gutural que emergía del interior de la tierra. Sarah comenzó a asustarse de verás cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies.

Jareth sabía lo que Moixa estaba haciendo y, a pesar del peso de las cadenas que le rodeaban, su cuerpo tembló. La bruja estaba concentrando todas sus fuerzas, todo su poder mágico para enviarlo contra Sarah. Era imposible que la chica sobreviviera a aquello porque el poder mágico de Moixa en los últimos meses había alcanzado cotas insospechadas y Sarah no era más que una mujer… una muchacha, en realidad.

Y entonces, sucedió: Moixa abrió los ojos mostrando que estos habían pasado del violeta al rojo. Extendió sus manos hacia Sarah y de ese gesto emergió toda la fuerza mágica de la Usurpadora del Trono del Rey Jareth. Era una ola de poder negativo, de maldad y de odio que fue a estrellarse directamente contra el pecho de Sarah. Esta vio pasar todo ante sus ojos: sus amigas del colegio, sus libros de cuentos, Hoggle, Janice, Toby… y Jareth. Vio de nuevo París, vio aquella noche inolvidable en su apartamento… y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue demasiado rápido. Sarah no había sido consciente que al golpear la maldición de Moixa contra su pecho, el medallón lo había hecho rebotar. Moixa fue lo suficientemente rápida como para retirarse a tiempo y esa fuerza negativa se estrelló directamente contra la gran viga de piedra que se alzaba sobre el trono… justo encima de la cabeza de Jareth, que permanecía encadenado sin poder moverse. La piedra gimió, se quejó del impacto recibido y comenzó a temblar… desprendiéndose irremediablemente.

Jareth se preparó para sentir sobre su cabeza el peso de la piedra y lo anheló con locura, pues había visto caer el cuerpo de Sarah y eso era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Por eso, no entendió que pasaba cuando sintió una sombra pelirroja abalanzándose sobre él y apartándolo de la trayectoria de la viga de piedra.

Rodó por el suelo y al cabo de unos instantes abrió los ojos, Todo se había quedado de repente en un silencio espectral. Al incorporarse se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba rodeado de cadenas que le impidieran la movilidad, el encantamiento de Moixa había desaparecido y eso solo podía significar… Giró su cabeza hacia el trono y vio la mano de Moixa asomando bajo la viga de piedra. Pero había algo mucho más urgente por lo que preocuparse en aquel momento. Volvió la cabeza al lado contrario, cerciorándose de que el cuerpo de Sarah también permanecía inconsciente, así que con la mente en blanco corrió en esa dirección y se arrodilló junto a la joven, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

Entonces tuvo lugar algo que llevaba más de cien años sin ocurrir: los ojos de Jareth brillaron, se humedecieron y dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Al llegar a la barbilla, titilaron un instante, y cayeron como dos preciosos diamantes sobre el rostro de la joven que tanto amaba y… ella se movió, muy levemente, mientras sus labios emitían un suave suspiro. ¡Estaba viva! El Rey de los Duendes no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada, aunque las lágrimas continuaron manando de sus ojos.

Entonces, otro gemido, más gutural y más desesperado, le hizo girar la cabeza de nuevo. El sonido provenía de debajo de la viga de piedra. Los ojos de Jareth cesaron de llorar y se vieron súbitamente inundados por la ira. Depositó suavemente el cuerpo de Sarah sobre el suelo, mientras se ponía en pie y se encaminaba hacia el otro punto del salón. Con un gesto rápido y decidido de su mano, apartó la viga sin problemas y sonrió: sus poderes permanecían inalterables. Pero se puso serio de nuevo cuando sus ojos vieron lo que la viga ocultaba: el maltrecho cuerpo de Moixa.

- Jareth – murmuró ella con un hilo de voz más cercano a la muerte que a la vida -.

El Rey se arrodilló junto a ella y le apartó de la cara un mechón de cabello pelirrojo, viendo la cicatriz que él había causado tanto tiempo atrás. Sentía en su interior un extraño sentimiento: remordimientos.

- Has ganado, Jareth – habló ella de nuevo con una torpe sonrisa en los labios -.

- Eso ya no importa, Moixa – respondió él en tono neutral - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Un acto totalmente desinteresado por mi parte... Lo suficiente como para hacerme perder la Inmortalidad… ¿Ahora sí creerás que te quiero, verdad?

- Sí, Moixa, ahora sí.

De los ojos de la Bruja comenzaron a manar las lágrimas como unos minutos antes lo habían hecho los del Rey.

- ¿Sabes?, estoy viendo a mi madre y… a Arlette. Creo que me ha perdonado. Adiós, Jareth.

- Adiós, Moixa – respondió él, mientras cerraba con su mano derecha los ojos de Moixa -.

Entonces ocurrió algo tristemente hermoso. Una docena de Hadas accedieron por la ventana del castillo, revolotearon alrededor de la fallecida Moixa y la alzaron en el aire. A continuación, atravesaron la ventana del Castillo, llevándose consigo el cuerpo sin vida de su Señora.

Jareth se puso en pie de nuevo y se dirigió donde había dejado a Sarah. La chica respiraba suavemente y Jareth supo que se pondría bien. La levantó del suelo y se encaminó con ella en brazos hacia el Balcón del Castillo. Allí se asomó y miró a su alrededor. Había muchos Duendes heridos, pero era evidente que estos habían salido victoriosos. Jareth sonrió. No le habían defraudado. Con el cuerpo de Sarah todavía en brazos, anunció con su voz clara y potente:

- Soy Jareth, Rey de los Duendes.

La ovación de alegría se extendió por todo el Laberinto, que de pronto, había recuperado su aspecto habitual: vivo, risueño, perverso y, ante todo, mágico. Los Duendes fueron dividiéndose en grupos, unos para ayudar a los heridos y otros para ir organizando la fiesta que se extendería a lo largo de varias lunas.

Por su parte, con Sarah entre los brazos acurrucada en su regazo, el Rey de los Duendes, se internó de nuevo en el castillo, _Su Castillo._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah abrió los ojos con dificultad y parpadeó ante la luz rosada del atardecer que se filtraba a través de la ventana. Estaba tumbada en una gran cama de bronce, entre unas sábanas blancas, frescas y limpias. Era el dormitorio del Rey de los Duendes. Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, quedando recostada sobre unos mullidos almohadones. Entonces vio que no estaba sola. Un hombre rubio, sentado a los pies de su cama, la contemplaba con una expresión indescifrable. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir mientras se miraban a los ojos fijamente. Finalmente, fue ella quien rompió el silencio:

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Jareth se acercó a Sarah y la tomó de la mano mientras sonreía:

- El Medallón te protegió, hizo que el hechizo rebotara contra la viga que había sobre mi cabeza. Me iba a aplastar, pero Moixa me apartó de su trayectoria y la viga la aplastó a ella. Ha muerto.

Durante unos instantes, Sarah sintió algo cercano a la lástima por Moixa. Entonces recordó algo y murmuró:

- Pero… ella era Inmortal.

- Sí, pero estaba debilitada por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer. Además, salvarme fue un acto desinteresado, una prueba de amor… Quien ama no puede tener un cuerpo inmortal.

- Lo sé – respondió Sarah, mientras alzaba su mano y acariciaba la mejilla de Jareth -.

De pronto, los ojos verdes de Sarah se oscurecieron. Se había acordado de algo… pero no tenía el valor de preguntarlo, no sabía si iba a poder soportar la respuesta. Jareth se dio cuenta de que era lo que preocupaba a Sarah y su sonrisa se ensanchó más aún.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme que tal estás… estáis?

Los ojos de Sarah se humedecieron, de las palabras del Rey de los Duendes se desprendía que su bebé estaba bien. Esta vez fue Jareth quien acarició la mejilla de Sarah, mientras murmuraba muy cerca de su cara:

- ¿Sabes, _Mi Reina_?, Tienes creciendo dentro de ti algo muy grande. Vas a tener un príncipe muy poderoso. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de él, por todo lo que habéis pasado.

- Entonces… ¿Te alegras?

- Sarah, con ese bebé… es como si volviera a ser Inmortal. ¿No lo entiendes? – continuó él ante el gesto extrañado de la joven – La figura del Rey de los Duendes queda perpetuada… Además, es mucho más que eso, Sarah. Un niño… tuyo y mío. Nuestro hijo.

Sarah se quedó unos instantes pensativa. Se sentía tan feliz… Entonces fue consciente de algo que Jareth había dicho y se sonrojó. Él Rey de los Duendes la miró divertido; seguía siendo la misma niña que hacía doce años.

- Jareth…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso de _"Mi Reina"_?

- ¡Oh! Creí que con la indirecta sería suficiente… Bueno, lo que trataba de decir con eso es que… que te amo, Sarah. Creo que eso ha quedado bastante claro, y tú… - Jareth se maldijo interiormente por sentirse tan torpe y nervioso – bueno, creo que tú también me quieres un poquito, así que…

- Sí.

- Sí¿qué?

- Sí quiero ser tu Reina, pero sobre todo, quiero ser tu mujer.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, Jareth.

Sarah se incorporó más aún y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Jareth. Él puso sus manos con suavidad en la cintura de la joven. En algún momento de desesperación, ambos habían llegado a pensar que nunca volverían a estar así: el uno junto al otro, mirándose, rozándose, tocándose y ver que se habían equivocado, era lo mejor que podía pasarles.

El restaurado Rey de los Duendes cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de Sarah, que esperaba anhelante aquel beso. Por fin. Después de más de doce años Sarah y Jareth podían amarse libremente sin que nada les impidiera estar juntos. Aquel beso intenso, tantas veces deseado, sellaba el compromiso del Rey y de la futura Reina.

Continuaron besándose mientras se desprendían de la ropa. Tendidos desnudos sobre la cama, Jareth acarició el vientre casi imperceptiblemente redondeado de Sarah y lo besó con dulzura, mientras esta se desprendía del Medallón que pendía de su cuello y lo volvía a colgar del cuello del Rey de los Duendes. Aunque el gesto estaba cargado de solemnidad porque era la prueba definitiva de su restitución, Jareth no le prestó demasiada atención. Estaba más interesado en la suavidad de la piel de Sarah, en el brillo alegre de sus ojos verdes, en la delicadeza de sus manos pequeñas.

Un cielo cuajado de estrellas y una inmensa luna llena les sorprendieron amándose de nuevo como aquella primera vez en el apartamento de Sarah. Uno sobre el otro, sin más conciencia que de ellos mismos, viendo transcurrir la noche entre gemidos, besos y caricias.

Cuando amaneció de nuevo, ambos reposaban en la cama, exhaustos pero sin poder dormirse, temerosos de que al despertarse todo hubiera sido un sueño y el otro no estuviera. Sin embargo, no sería así. Porque el amor entre Jareth y Sarah era verdadero y eterno, y eso era algo que les hacía realmente inmortales, porque permanecería inalterable más allá de sus propias vidas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¡Oh, que bonito!... y que cursi. ¿Pero que le vamos a hacer? Yo soy así y me encantan estos finales. **

**Una nota más: no sé si os gustará el fin de Moixa, a lo mejor la queriáis ver descendiendo a los infiernos cual perra condenada, pero ahora entiendo lo dificil que es crear unos personajes para luego tenerlos que matar (Sigo sin querer que me mandéis spoilers, lo digo por si esto que estoy diciendo a alguien le recuerda a algo). Es casi siniestro esto de jugar a ser Dios... Creo que me quedo con la conciencia más tranquila si Moixa muere redimida por un acto de amor.**

**OYEEE!!! NO OS VAYAIS TAN RÁPIDO, EL SÁBADO QUE VIENE OS QUIERO AQUÍ PARA LEER EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE "EL SECRETO DEL REY". Al principio iba a llamarse "El Retorno del Rey", pero un tal Tolkien me piso la idea. ¡Besos, y hasta pronto!**

**Viuda Negra**


	14. XIV ENTRE DOS MUNDOS

**Disclaimer: esta historia está basada en una de las películas más maravillosas que jamás he visto: "Labyrinth" de Jim Henson. Aunque algunos personajes son míos, como Janice, Tom, Moixa, Raksha... y otros cuantos que aparecen en este último capítulo, los personajes principales: Jareth y Sarah y otros tan inolvidables como Hoogle o Ludo, son propiedad de sus creadores originales. Yo no he obtenido con esto ningún beneficio económico, pero si la satisfacción personal también es delito, quizá si deberían denunciarme porque ha sido inmensa. Gracias.**

**XIV. ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

Hay que tener un espíritu muy especial, muy noble para poder apreciar la solemne y misteriosa belleza de las Tierras del Norte, y él lo tenía. Emanaba un aura especial que a nadie dejaba indiferente. Era alto. También era más corpulento de lo que su padre, siempre tan espigado, había sido a su edad. Una espesa e indomable mata de pelo negro le llegaba casi a los hombros. Era un cabello tan oscuro como el de su madre, pero rizado, sobre todo alrededor de las sienes, lo que le daba ese aspecto vetusto como de héroe griego. Ese color de pelo, el tono siempre bronceado de su piel, su sonrisa dulce… eran los únicos rasgos físicos que había heredado de su madre, porque su rostro anguloso, perfectamente cincelado, era el vivo retrato de su padre. Y ante todo y sobre todo, había heredado de él sus ojos. Esa mirada bicolor, azul y miel, que provocaba en la gente un extraño sentimiento de inquietud, de sumisión, a pesar de que era alegre, extrovertido e incluso un poco patoso.

Se llamaba Ciro Vincent Jones, tenía quince años y hacía apenas unos meses había descubierto que su padre, además de ser el Presidente de una de las compañías más importantes del país era… el Rey de los Duendes… Lo que le convertía a él en príncipe y futuro heredero de la enorme vastedad que le rodeaba: unas tierras de fantasía que él siempre había considerado existentes únicamente en la imaginación de su madre.

En aquel momento, se revolcaba por la nieve con su nuevo amigo: un joven lobo blanco llamado Randall, que al igual que él, también era un príncipe. En aquel juego salvaje se había hecho un roto en los vaqueros. No importaba, no era la única raja que llevaba en los pantalones, ahora se llevaban así. A su padre le ponía histérico, siempre le decía que porque tenía que vestir como un pordiosero y un macarra. Lo de macarra venía por la preciosa chaqueta de cuero que Tío Toby le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Era una suerte tener un tío joven que le daba todos los caprichos que su estricto padre le negaba. Sospechaba que aunque su padre y Toby mantenían siempre un trato cordial y educado, nunca se habían acabado de tragar mutuamente.

Randall se abalanzó sobre él de un salto, derribándolo sobre la nieve y a él le entró la risa tonta. Entonces giró la cabeza y vio una imponente figura sobre una cercana colina. Randall también le había visto y había reconocido a Jareth, Rey de los Duendes. Así que, con una chispa acerada y orgullosa en su mirada se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta perderse entre las rocas.

- ¡Randy, espera, es mi padre, no te asustes!

Siendo consciente de que el animal ya no le escuchaba se puso en pie, se sacudió la nieve lo más dignamente que pudo y caminó hacia Jareth con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Ciro entendía lo que su padre provocaba en la gente. A él también le asustaba cuando era pequeño… en ocasiones todavía le temía un poco.

- ¡Hola! – exclamó con esa sonrisa que perdía a las niñas de su clase, pero que no tenía efecto alguno en su padre -.

- ¿Siempre tienes que estar haciendo el tonto?

- Pero papá, no hacía el tonto, estaba conociendo el Reino como tú me dijiste… Ese lobo se llama Randall y me ha dicho que estas tierras le pertenecen a él y a su familia y…

- Eso fue una decisión que tu madre tomó sin contar conmigo… y que no queda más remedio que respetar.

Ciro fue consciente de que había tocado un tema delicado, así que optó por cambiar de tema:

- Pues es una pena, porque esta zona me gusta más que la del Castillo y la del Laberinto. Bueno, esa también mola, pero es un poco melancólica… creo que a Aisha le gustará más…

- Recuerda que Aisha e Isaac son pequeños todavía. Tus hermanos no deben saber nada hasta que no tengan tu edad.

- Lo sé, papá, me lo has repetido cien veces.

- También te he repetido cien veces que te pongas unos pantalones que no parezcan sacados del cubo de basura de un indigente y no me has hecho ni caso.

Ciro suspiró resignado y volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos. Aquella discusión no tenía sentido, así que optó por cerrar la boca. Su padre extrajo el medallón de entre la ropa y giró la piedra negra. Ya en el otro lado, Ciro contempló a su padre. El pelo volvía a ser corto y el traje de chaqueta impecable. De nuevo estaba ante David Robert Jones, el implacable tiburón de los negocios. Pensó que él se volvería loco cuando tuviera que mantener aquella doble personalidad, como los súper héroes de los comics que solía leer, pero sospechaba que a su padre le encantaba. No renunciaría a ninguna de las dos facetas ni loco, tomaba ambas con la misma seriedad y las ejecutaba con la misma eficacia. En realidad, envidiaba mucho a su padre y le admiraba en silencio. A veces, sus compañeras de clase habían ido a casa a hacer algún trabajo y él perdía todo el protagonismo cuando su padre entraba en escena. No importaba que el pelo fuera ya más plateado que rubio, ni que las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y su boca estuvieran más que insinuadas. Se le quedaban mirando embobadas como si fuera un Dios.

Habían aparecido en el jardín trasero de la enorme casa situada en una urbanización bien comunicada con el centro de la ciudad. A Sarah siempre le habían gustado los pisos céntricos, como en el que vivía cuando era soltera, pero con tres niños… aquello era mejor: tenían zonas verdes para correr, no había coches que pudieran atropellarles y en verano tenían piscina para hacer el bruto.

- ¡Mami, ya estamos en casa!

- ¡Voy, cielo! – dijo su madre desde el piso de arriba -.

Unos segundos más tarde, su madre aparecía en lo alto de la escalera, poniéndose un bonito pendiente de plata. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro que estilizaba su figura. Pasados los cuarenta seguía siendo tan guapa como cuando tenía veintiséis. Es verdad que aparentaba la edad que tenía, pero la madurez le sentaba bien. Cuando llegó abajo, abrazó al hijo que ya le sacaba prácticamente una cabeza y se puso de puntillas para llenarle de carmín la mejilla:

- ¡Basta mamá, ya vale! – exclamó Ciro, que en realidad estaba encantado de que su madre le diera esos besos de ventosa -.

David contemplaba la escena con la ceja ligeramente alzada. Estaba enfermo y lo sabía. ¿Cómo podía tener celos de su propio hijo? Sarah se dio cuenta y separándose de su niño se acercó a su marido, al que besó en los labios, un fugaz beso que decía demasiado… Ciro sabía que se recataban porque él estaba delante. A veces los había descubierto besándose de una manera que…

- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó su madre interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, mientras entraban al espacioso salón -.

- En las Tierras del Norte. He conocido al Príncipe de los Lobos Blancos; se llama Randall, es genial.

- ¿De verás? Cuando yo le vi por primera vez era una bolita blanca de algodón, seguro que ya es tan grande como Dak. ¿Te dijo algo de Raksha?

- ¿Quiénes son Dak y Raksha?

- ¡Sus padres! Hace meses que no veo a Raksha, tengo que acercarme un día de estos…

Ciro estaba sorprendido. Su madre hablaba de aquellas criaturas como si fueran los vecinos de al lado. ¿Cómo podían sus padres haberle ocultado la existencia de algo tan grande durante tanto tiempo? Pero no pudo pensar en aquello porque Isaac entró en la estancia dando gritos:

- ¡Papi eres malo¡Te has ido de paseo con Ciro y no me has llevado!

Isaac Caleb, el pequeño de la casa, saltó a los brazos de su padre. Tenía adoración por él. Ciro sentía algo de envidia. Isaac, que acababa de cumplir cinco años, nunca había tenido miedo de su padre a diferencia de él, que de pequeño siempre había andado pegado a las faldas de su madre, como si intuyera que en su padre había más de lo que veía y como si no todo fuese bueno. También se parecía muchísimo a David, incluso más que el propio Ciro (hasta el pelo era de un rubio áureo), pero tenía los ojos oliváceos de su madre.

- Bueno, ya te llevaré a ti de paseo mañana. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- A la selva.

- ¿Y no te vale el parque?

- Bueno, pero si luego me compras un helado.

David dejó a Isaac en el suelo, que corrió hacia su hermano mayor por el que sentía casi la misma devoción que por su padre, para enseñarle la herida que se había hecho esa misma tarde jugando con sus amiguitos.

- ¿A que se debe tanta elegancia? – preguntó David a su mujer ahora que los chicos estaban distraídos -.

- Cenamos fuera – respondió ella con una misteriosa sonrisa -.

- ¿Y la niña? – preguntó David mirando de soslayo el reloj de la pared -.

David no había terminado de hablar cuando oyeron abrirse la puerta de la entrada. A los pocos segundos, una delgada figura se recortó en el umbral. Aisha Eli sonrió al verlos a todos allí reunidos. Los demás se quedaron en silencio. A todo el mundo le ocurría aquello cuando Aisha aparecía de pronto, incluso a ellos que ya tenían que estar de sobra acostumbrados.

Era como una criatura de otro mundo, con aquella piel pálida, con esa delgadez que le hacía parecer desvalida, espectral. El pelo rubio le caía excesivamente lacio hasta la cintura. Si los parecidos de sus hermanos eran clarísimos, los rasgos de Aisha se desdibujaban. Se parecía a ambos progenitores y a la vez a ninguno. De que antepasado había heredado aquellos ojos dorados era parte del misterio que siempre parecía rodearla. También en la personalidad se diferenciaba de sus padres y de sus hermanos. Mientras todos en su familia eran extrovertidos, con personalidades fuertes y arrolladoras, Aisha era una criatura tímida y silenciosa que apenas tenía dos o tres amigas.

Sin embargo, su madre se sentía tremendamente cercana a ella, estaban unidas por un lazo que las hacía entenderse solo con la mirada. Aisha era como Sarah cuando tenía su edad; creía en hadas, en duendes, en castillos de cuento… Tenía un primoroso talento para el dibujo (en ese momento llegaba de sus clases particulares con la gran carpeta bajo el brazo) y plasmaba continuamente en su block entes mágicos como aquellos, y lo hacía con una fidelidad que descolocaba a su madre.

Sarah había discutido con David la semana anterior a consecuencia de eso. Habían acordado que les contarían a sus hijos su secreto cuando cumplieran quince años, pero Sarah quería saltarse la norma con Aisha. Sabía que estaba sobradamente preparada para entenderlo todo y para asumir la magnitud de lo que aquello suponía. Es más, Sarah estaba segura de que de algún modo extraño, Aisha _lo sabía_. Pero David no quería ni oír hablar del tema. Sufría una desmesurada sobreprotección hacia Aisha, temía que aquello la pusiera en peligro, no sabía por qué. A su pequeña todavía le quedaban tres años para cumplir los quince y hasta ese momento no sabría nada, al menos por boca de sus padres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Y que se supone que celebramos? – preguntó David en la mesa del aquel restaurante mexicano que tanto les gustaba -.

Ciro y Aisha volvieron la cabeza hacia su madre esperando una respuesta (Isaac estaba muy ocupado mojando nachos en guacamole), pero esta se limitó a esbozar de nuevo aquella enigmática sonrisa.

- ¿Es que no puedo invitaros a cenar simplemente por qué sí?

- Venga, mamá, no te hagas la interesante – insistió Ciro -.

- ¿No estarás embaraza, verdad? – preguntó David con un atisbo de pánico en sus ojos -.

- ¡Nooo! – exclamó Sarah – Está bien, os lo diré: me han propuesto llevar al cine mi libro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Sarah y Jareth regresaron a la ciudad de la primera tras vencer a Moixa, sus vidas cambiaron de forma irremediable.

Los primeros meses fueron duros; la policía no dejaba de acosarles. No conseguían entender la misteriosa desaparición del rico empresario y menos aún, su increíble retorno. Sostenían que Sarah había pagado un rescate, pero como no tenían pruebas, el tema se fue enfriando y con el tiempo se olvidó.

La madre de Sarah, que siempre había hecho gala de un talante bastante conservador, sorprendió a todos cuando se mostró encantada con el embarazo de su hija. Sarah sospechaba que si el padre de la criatura hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre, su madre no se hubiera mostrado tan alegre y moderna, pero David la tenía obnubilada. El padre de Sarah era un hombre silencioso y tranquilo (quizá a él había salido Aisha) y no dijo nada; a su hija le brillaban los ojos de felicidad cuando miraba a aquel hombre, así que a él le bastaba con eso.

El único elemento discordante en la familia de Sarah, fue Toby. No entendía como su hermana podía haber cambiado tan rápido de opinión sobre aquel… ser. Y así se lo hizo saber en repetidas ocasiones, preguntándole si estaba segura, si no se estaba precipitando, si aquello no sería un error… y así se mantuvo durante nueve largos meses, hasta que tuvo entre sus brazos a su primer sobrino. En aquel preciso instante, la actitud hacia su cuñado cambió; no es que empezara a quererle, ni mucho menos, pero si aprendió a respetarle y a aceptarle como parte de la familia.

Seis meses después de nacer Ciro, David y Sarah celebraron su boda… sus bodas, más bien. Ya que la primera tuvo lugar en el Castillo en el centro del Laberinto y supuso oficialmente el nombramiento de Sarah como Reina. A simple vista, nada parecía haber cambiado excesivamente en el Reino de Jareth, pero a ninguna de las criaturas que poblaban aquel mágico lugar se le escapaba que algo nuevo se respiraba en el aire, un aroma sutil de esperanza. Nadie cuestionaba a Jareth como Soberano; no era perfecto, pero era el que tenían… al menos, de momento. A la boda acudió todo el Reino: Hoggle y los demás Duendes, los Harrilaguns con Ludo y su familia al frente, Raksha con el pequeño Randy, Sir Didymus jurándole eterna protección mientras se emborrachaba… fue un acontecimiento maravilloso.

Y no es que su segunda boda, la que se celebró en la ciudad de Sarah, no lo fuera, es solo que suponía la despedida de Sarah de sus compañeros de trabajo. Se había encariñado con muchos de ellos, especialmente con Janice, pero ya no tenía sentido seguir allí. Era duro admitirlo, pero las personas somos así, y Sarah era consciente de que ya siempre sería "la mujer del Presidente" y era demasiado orgullosa para eso. Pasarse a la competencia no era demasiado ético, podría haber probado suerte en otro tipo de empresa, pero… no. Después de mucho tiempo y de muchos quebraderos de cabeza, Sarah se entregó a su verdadera pasión: escribir. Ese era su verdadero sueño, lo que había querido desde niña: escribir.

Mientras disfrutaba de su baja por maternidad, se sentaba al lado de la cuna de Ciro y escribía mientras le leía al pequeño en voz alta aquellos relatos llenos de magia, de princesas, de crueles hechiceros, de lejanos mundos de leyenda… No esperaba recibir respuesta cuando envió la primera novela a una prestigiosa editorial, fue más por la insistencia de David y Toby, que por una vez estaban de acuerdo en algo: las historias de Sarah eran maravillosas. Y no se equivocaron. Al cabo de unas semanas, Sarah recibió con manos temblorosas una carta de la editorial; querían publicar su historia. Fue un éxito. Y después de ese vinieron otros.

Pero sin duda alguna, el mayor reconocimiento lo había conseguido con su última novela. Trataba de una chica valiente aunque un poco caprichosa, que harta de la atención que sus padres mostraban a su hermano pequeño, había llamado al poderoso Rey de los Duendes para que se lo llevara a su Castillo y lo convirtiera en uno de ellos. Pero la chica se arrepentía al momento de lo que había hecho y a pesar del Rey, decidía atravesar el Laberinto y abrirse camino hasta el Castillo más allá de la Ciudad de los Duendes para recuperar al pequeño… comenzaba así una aventura llena de criaturas sorprendentes, unas más recomendables que otras, pero todas igual de mágicas. Al final, pese a todos los esfuerzos de Rey por evitarlo (hasta llegaba a envenenarla con un melocotón que le hacía olvidar todo), la chica llegaba al Castillo, no cedía a los atrayentes chantajes del Rey y recuperaba a su hermanito…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Venga ya, mamá¡Eso es genial! – exclamó Ciro emocionado ante la noticia que su madre les acababa de dar -.

- ¿Y que les has respondido? – preguntó Aisha más comedida -.

- Pues… la verdad, todavía no les he dicho nada. No me gustaría que cogieran mi libro e hicieran lo que les diese la gana. Lo he visto con otras novelas…

- Hazlo – dijo David centrando en él las miradas de toda su familia - El cine llega a más gente que los libros. Puede que se animen a leer tu libro si ven la película… Buscaremos un buen abogado, no harán nada que estropee tu historia.

- Mami, mami¿Y te han dicho quienes van a ser los _"tropagonistas"_ – preguntó Isaac con la boca llena de nachos -.

- Protagonistas, cielo. Pues no han querido darme nombres pero… me han dicho que hay una estrella de rock interesado en el papel de Jareth.

- ¿Estrella de rock? – preguntó David alzando la ceja como ligeramente ofendido - ¿Y por qué una estrella de rock y no un actor en condiciones? Es un personaje muy complejo para ser interpretado por un melenudo gritón.

- Bueno, al parecer… - de repente Sarah parecía un poco azorada y desvió la mirada hacia un punto cualquiera del restaurante – Como es una película enfocada a los niños, les gustaría meter algunos temas musicales…

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó David escandalizado - ¿No irán a hacer cantar cancioncitas estúpidas al Rey de los Duendes, verdad? Yo no… Jareth no canta.

Ciro trataba de aguantarse la risa. La imagen de su padre cantando y bailando le resultaba bastante cómica. David se dio cuenta y se le quedó mirando con cara de mal genio, así que pensó que era mejor decir algo:

- Pues a mi no me parece tan mala idea. Si las canciones son buenas, seguro que queda chulo. A lo mejor es alguno de los Rolling… ¿Me conseguirás un autógrafo, mamá?

David sonrió. A él también le gustaban los Rolling.

- Ojala que sea Keith Richard – apostilló Ciro-.

Su padre volvió a torcer el gesto. Mick era el mejor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al final se les había hecho tarde, como siempre. A Isaac era imposible arrancarle de los recreativos. Solo cuando los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele de sueño, consiguieron arrastrarle hasta el coche. Suerte que al día siguiente era sábado, porque si no habría empezado a remolonear para no ir al colegio. David lo llevó en brazos hasta la cama y Sarah le arropó y le besó en la frente. Al salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con sigilo, se quedaron un segundo parados en el rellano.

- Has vuelto a reñir a Ciro – espetó Sarah, sin preámbulos -.

- No – respondió su marido con cara de póquer -.

- No era una pregunta, David. No soy tonta. Ha estado casi toda la noche con esa carita de cordero degollado que se le pone cuando le dices cualquier cosa. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo importante que es para él quedar bien delante de ti? Se pasa el día tratando de impresionarte…

- ¡Oh, por favor! – fue la respuesta exasperada de David -.

- Ve a hablar con él. Yo hoy me encargo de la niña.

Y sin admitir más réplica, se dirigió al cuarto de Aisha, dejando a David con la palabra en la boca. Llamó con suavidad y abrió la puerta.

- Hola, cariño – dijo Sarah al entrar, pudiendo ver a su hija ocultando rápidamente una lámina bajo uno de los cojines de su cama – Sólo quería ver si necesitabas alguna cosa.

- Esto… no, gracias mamá – respondió Aisha azorada -.

Sarah sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿No vas a enseñarme lo que has dibujado hoy en clase? Te he visto meterlo debajo del cojín…

- Pues… es que no ha quedado muy bien.

- ¡Venga ya! – respondió Sarah incrédula y divertida al mismo tiempo – Anda, déjame verlo. Todo lo que dibujas me gusta.

Aisha levantó el cojín azul turquesa poco convencida, tomó la gruesa lámina entre sus manos blancas y delicadas y la alargó hacia su madre. Ésta la tomo entre las suyas con una gran sonrisa, que se borró cuando contempló lo que su hija había dibujado. Era una de las escenas finales de su último libro; cuando la chica le dice al Rey de los Duendes: _"No tienes poder sobre mí"_, rompiendo así el encantamiento y recuperando a su hermano. El trazo era seguro, elegante y los colores… sencillamente increíbles. Era como si los personajes fueran a salirse de la lámina de un momento a otro. Pero lo que había dejado a Sarah tan impresionada eran los modelos que Aisha había utilizado para el dibujo: su padre encarnaba al Rey de los Duendes y su madre a la chica.

- No te gusta¿verdad? – preguntó Aisha angustiada ante la tensión con la que su madre contemplaba el dibujo -.

- Es precioso, Aisha. Pero… ¿Por qué papá y yo?

- Pues… no sé. Cuando leí tu libro no podía evitar poner vuestras caras al Rey y a la chica.

Sarah sonrió. Su hija era muy especial y cada día estaba más segura de ello. Se puso en pie y la besó en la frente.

- Es tarde cielo, acuéstate.

- Quería acabar unos bocetos.

- Está bien, pero intenta que no te den las tres de la mañana.

- Sí, mamá, buenas noches.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

David abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo con demasiada cautela. Odiaba que Sarah le obligara a hacer esas cosas; no se le daban bien.

Ciro estaba sentado en calcetines sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas. No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su padre. Estaba afinando su guitarra española. Tenía una expresión concentrada y melancólica. Uno de sus hermosos rizos negros le caía sobre la frente.

David carraspeó y su hijo volvió la cara sorprendido.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó David entrando en la habitación al ver la foto de una jovencita pelirroja y pecosa en el corcho de su hijo -.

- Eh… es Carol; es… una compañera de clase – respondió Ciro sonrojándose levemente -.

- Pues tienes una compañera muy guapa. Ten cuidado con las pelirrojas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Son peligrosas.

David se sentó en la silla del ordenador, frente a su hijo que permanecía sobre la cama pero había dejado la guitarra a un lado. Ambos guardaron un incomodo silencio, que fue roto por el más joven:

- ¿Te ha dicho mamá que vengas?

- Sí.

Ambos rieron.

- ¿Sabes qué? – continuó David – El mes que viene los Rolling tocan aquí.

- Claro que lo sé. Y también sé que no quedan entradas desde hace meses.

- Bueno, ya me ocuparé de eso.

- No sé como.

- Deberías confiar más en tu viejo – respondió David, con una sonrisa enigmática, mientras se ponía en pie para marcharse -.

Ya iba camino de la puerta cuando se giró de nuevo:

- Ciro, si a veces soy duro e intransigente contigo es porque espero mucho de ti. No pienses nunca que es porque te quiero menos que a tus hermanos.

- Lo sé, papá – murmuró Ciro, mirándose los pies -.

David le tomó de la barbilla obligándole a levantar la cara y a mirarle a los ojos. Dos pares de ojos exactamente iguales se enfrentaron entre sí.

- Pero a veces lo olvidas. A mi no tienes que impresionarme, Ciro; solo tienes que impresionarte a ti mismo.

David soltó la barbilla de su hijo. Tenerle delante era como mirarse en un espejo, pero tocar su piel suave y tersa… era la certeza de que el tiempo pasaba por él día a día. Ya ni recordaba cuando había tenido él esa piel. Y sin embargo, se había hecho a la idea de que algún día dejaría de respirar. No le importaba: había tenido una vida plena y dejaba aquí más de lo que nunca hubiera podido soñar.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con el mismo cuidado con el que la había abierto, dejando a un Ciro todavía pensativo, pero feliz en lugar de melancólico.

Cuando entró en su dormitorio, Sarah ya estaba tumbada en la cama con la luz apagada, pero la claridad de la luna llena entrando por la ventana iluminaba su figura. Llevaba puesto el camisón blanco, el que más le gustaba. Se quitó la ropa despacio y la colocó ordenadamente sobre una silla. Se acercó a la cama y se tumbó. Sarah le daba la espalda y él comenzó a besarla en el hombro.

- No estás dormida.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – respondió ella con los ojos aún cerrados.

- Porque cuando duermes, roncas.

- ¡Mentira! – respondió Sarah abriendo los ojos y dándose la vuelta para encarar a su marido - ¿Has hablado con tu hijo?

- Sí. He hablado con mi hijo. ¿Contenta?

- No tendría que decírtelo yo, David, tendría que salir de ti y…

David comenzó a besarla. No le apetecía charla profunda a esas horas de la noche, le apetecía arrancarle el camisón y sentirla bajo su cuerpo. Sarah sabía que era inútil resistirse, además, tampoco quería.

Llevaban quince años casados y discutían a menudo. A veces, hasta las paredes temblaban con sus gritos. Eran dos caracteres fuertes y David seguía siendo Jareth, Rey de los Duendes, con lo que eso conllevaba. Es cierto que la paternidad le había suavizado, aunque Sarah jamás se lo había dicho, por miedo a que este quisiera demostrarla que seguía siendo el de siempre. Sarah sabía que era perfectamente capaz.

La rutina, los niños y, sencillamente el transcurso del tiempo, habían relajado esa pasión desbordada que tenían al principio, pero habían dejado algo más profundo: una vida en común. Y ambos eran felices. Y se amaban, por lo que esa pasión no había muerto; noches como aquella lo demostraban.

Sarah giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda. David se había quedado dormido. Ella sonrió y le tapó con la manta. David quería hacer ver que estaba tan joven como siempre, pero últimamente parecía más cansado.

- Te adoro – le susurró al oído -.

Sin embargo, ella no podía dormir. Se levantó y se puso el camisón. Salió de su cuarto y se encaminó al pequeño despacho que tenía en la planta de abajo. Se sentó frente al escritorio y apoyo la cabeza en la mano derecha. Lo de la película le preocupaba. Ese libro era muy importante para ella, estaba muy orgullosa de cómo le había quedado y no quería estropearlo. Aún así, tenía una amarga sensación cuando pensaba en el final. Muchos de sus lectores le habían comentado que les daba lástima que el pobre Jareth saliera perdiendo y se quedara solo en su Castillo, mientras la chica se iba con su hermanito. Llevaba varios días dándole vueltas a aquello en su cabeza y sabía que solo tenía una solución posible.

Abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y sacó ese papel grueso en el que le gustaba escribir y la pluma que Ciro le regaló por su último cumpleaños. Suspiró profundamente. ¿Cómo empezar¿En que momento había comenzado la segunda parte de su historia con Jareth? Al cabo de unos minutos, su mirada se iluminó, se inclinó sobre el papel y escribió:

_"Janice entró en el despacho de Sarah con un humeante vaso de plástico en cada mano, descubriendo a su compañera de pie frente al gran ventanal, con la mirada ausente entre el tumultuoso tráfico de aquella gris mañana de enero..."._

FIN

_(Madrid, Marzo 07 – Agosto 07)_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Los nombres de este capítulo tienen un significado especial:**

**· Ciro Vincent: según algunas teorías, Ciro, es de origen griego y significa, "El Gran Rey"; según otras es de origen persa y significa: "Sol". Vincent es de origen latino y significa "El Vencedor".**

**· Randall: de origén inglés antiguo, quiere decir: "El Lobo del Guerrero".**

**· Isaac Caleb: Isaac es de origen hebreo y sinifica "El hijo de la Alegría". Caleb tiene origen bíblico y quiere decir: "Audaz".**

**· Aisha Eli: Aisha es de origen árabe y significa "Viva". Eli, de origen hebreo, quiere decir "El sublime" (en este caso, "La Sublime").**

**Otra cosa: para quienes no entiendan todo el rollito de las bromitas de los rolling, se debe a que hubo una época en la que se decía (que mala es la gente), que David Bowie y Mick Jagger eran muuuyyy amiguitos. De hecho dicen que a Mick le costó su matrimonio aquella tierna e inocente amistad. Para quienes querais mas información podeis bucar en youtube testimonios de "la hora chanante". En el de Mick Jagger se cuenta cierta historia sobre un edredón y quien estaba debajo. Las más morbosas podeis ver un videoclip: "Dancing in the Street". Salen los dos guapísimos, pero David más.**

**Dedicatoria**

**Quiero dedicar esta historia, en primer lugar, a todos aquellos que lleguéis a leerla entera, porque sois los que hacéis que una historia cobre vida, al leerla conseguís que suceda y la dotáis de una razón de ser. Además, quienes lleguéis a leer estas líneas, seréis sin duda, personas que de un modo u otro, os parecéis algo a mí. Sé que conserváis en vuestro interior al niño que fuisteis y todavía le escucháis y le dejáis salir de vez en cuando. Gracias a Marina, Jun, Avispa, Snape White, Miss Lawliet (ya ves que te he hecho caso con lo de Vincent, cuando supe que significaba "El Vencedor", tuve que usarlo. Gracias), Eliza, Sleath, Arelis, Somkain (la Debo), Aura, y Gilnar por pulsar ese botoncito morado y dejarme un review, me habéis llenado de alegría. No suelo pedirlos, pero la verdad es que me encantan, así que ya sabéis¿que os ha parecido la historia¿como la encontrasteis¿por qué os gusta la peli del laberinto¿os gusta más David o Jareth?. Podeis contarme lo que os dé la gana. Me haría mucha ilu tener un review de cada persona que haya leido entera la historia...**

**En segundo lugar esta historia es para los que escriben, los que pintan y dibujan, los que bailan, los que actúan, los que cantan... los que soñando e imaginando, hacen que los demás sueñen e imaginen, y por un segundo hacen que el mundo no sea gris.**

**También se la dedicó a los hombres y mujeres de traje gris (como diría Sabina) porque me han aceptado a su lado. Porque sé que no son malos… no todos. Porque se levantan temprano. Porque todavía lloran. Porque es muy duro ser uno de ellos, ahora lo sé.**

**A Marina y a Débora por seguir ahí. Porque sonrío cuando pienso en ellas. Porque me han dado (y me dan) recuerdos que atesorar y porque, gracias a ellas y a los demás, junto a la niña que fui está ahora la universitaria que siempre seré.**

**Y por último… a la vieja amiga más nueva que tengo: a Snape White, por abrirme las puertas de un mundo que creí perdido. Por todo lo que nos queda juntas, esta historia es, sobre todo, para ti.**

**Gracias,**

**Viuda Negra.**


End file.
